BATTLEFEILD: Bad Shenshi !
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: The Shenshi are transported into the world Battlefeild after a yoma attack, where they are forced to team up with the men of Bad Company to Surrive. All the while, a ghost from the shenshi's past stalks them for her own gains. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wecome to Bad Company**_

_**(Serdaristan, Eastern Europe...) **_

_**[Music: Back in Black] **_

A lone Russian made _BMD-3_ tore across the Serdaristan county side on its way to its next objective. The large lumbering war machine, along with its occupants had just successfully destroyed 3 Russian surface to air (_SAM) _sites in and around a MASSIVE golf course, that had been built by that county's dictator/leader, Zavimir Serdar. Now, one would wonder just why a Russian made "tank" and its crew would want to go after and destroy its own assets. But to those inside the APC, it was nothing new to them. For you see, the occupants of said vehicle were not Russian, they were American.

The first one was a rather large man with a 5 o'clock shadow and had a was armed with a _870MCS _shot gun and a rocket launcher holstered on his back. His name was _Haggard, _the group's resident demolition expert and pyromaniac. The second person was armed with a _M60 _and looked like he would be more at home behind a computer than on a battlefield. He was called _Sweetwater, _and Machine Gunner/Tech expert and was in control of the A.P.C.'s machine gun. The third was a man of African decent and had a _M416 _assault rifle and he had a serious look to him. His name was Clarence D. Redford, but his men just called him _Sarge. _Finally, armed with a _M16_ that he had "appropriated'" from a mercenary base that they had just raided, was the driver of said APC. Private Preston Marlowe. These 4 men were from the _U.S. Army's 222__nd__ Battalion, _a.k.a. _Bad Company. _A battalion comprised of all of the army's trouble makers and rejects, that would be used for the simple task of being cannon fodder and these 4 men were no different. With the exception of the sarge, who had volunteered to join, all of them had done something that garnered them a place in the ranks of this "elite" group. But right now though, the army had sent them on a mission, that was of the greatest importance to the war effort.

Thanks to a failed attempt to "appropriate" some mercenary gold, the army thought it best to send the 4 back into Serdaristan to convince the country's leader to come back with them to the American command via _Black Hawk, _considering that they were still awoland seeing that he had been playing both sides of the war, even though his country was neutral. But unfortunately for Bad Company, Serdaristan was no longer neutral and the proved this by shooting down the groups extraction chopper not too long after their arrival into the country. After informing their superiors of Serdaristan's non-neutral status, the group was told that they should take out the surface-to-air missile sites first before they went on to complete their objective, so that they could send in another extraction bird. After destroying the first _SAM_ site, they stole an APC and using it's cannon, easily destroyed the other 2 launchers. They were now free to head off and "convince" Serdar to come back with them. They were on their way to the next objective, when something caught Marlowe's attention...

"Hey sarge!" the private called out from the driver's seat, " take a look at this!"

Redford, curious about what his private had just said, came up to him and asked, " what is it Marlowe?"

"There, what is that?" Marlowe exclaimed. Curious by Marlowe's expression, Redford took the controls of the mounted machine gun from Sweetwater and looked in the direction that Marlowe had pointed the APC's main gun.

"Hey sarge, what you looking at?" Sweetwater asked. Redford for his part, ignored his machine gunner as he scanned the horizon and what he saw, left him speechless. Behind some trees on top of a near by hill, there was a strange golden glow that pulsated as if it were an explosion. But yet, there was no sound. Gradually, the glow died down until it completely vanished.

"What the hell..?" Redford said, as he looked at the gun's camera.

" What is it, what are you seeing?" Sweetwater asked excitedly, " What's out there?"

"Calm down Sweets," Haggard said, " Sarge, what are you looking at?"

" Maybe we should go check it out." Marlowe reasoned, curious about what he and the sarge had just seen. " Negative we have a mission to complete." Redford replied, moving away from the gun monitor. At this point Sweetwater retook his position in the gunner's seat and looked for himself.

"SARGE!" the former tech expert exclaimed excitedly, " look at this!"

"What did I tell you about getting excited, Sweets?" Haggard scolded his smaller friend.

Shaking his head, Redford moved in to see what the younger man was getting all excited about and when he did, his jaw fell to the floor. On the black and white screen of the monitor, were 3 oddly clad figures walking out of the tree line. But what what really caught his attention was the fact that they were all women!

"What the..." Marlowe trailed off, as he looked through the gun site of the main gun.

" What is it sarge?" Sweetwater asked, getting a bit excited. Redford did not answer his machine gunner, for he was too focused on the 3 figures that were now walking out of the tree line. They had on miniskirts and the shorter of the 3 had an odd looking staff in her hands and looked like she was using it to support herself the second one to the right of her looked a bit older and was looking at something in her hands. But it was the one in the middle that really got his attention. Just like the other 2, shetoo had on a miniskirt and had one of the weirdest hair style that he had ever seen. But what really got his attention was the fact that she had on a pair of angelic wings on her back...

" What the hell... civilians?" Redford said, a bit puzzled by what he was seeing.

"Civilians... I thought command said that the area was clear of them?" Marlowe asked , still looking at the odd crew. "and why are they wearing miniskirts?"

"Miniskirts?" Haggard asked, getting a bit excited himself. " Let me take a look!"

"Calm down Haggard, Mike-One-Juliet we have civies in the area. What are your orders?" Redford said, talking into his head piece to their commander. But no response came. " Mike-One-Juliet please respond, over." still nothing. "Shit! Looks like were on our own."

"Sir, we have a problem!" Marlowe called out, still looking through the gun sight. Redford, still looking himself, saw something that filled him with horror. For approaching the oddly clad girls, were 2 BMDs and they were firing both their 30mm cannons and machine guns at them.

" Mike-One-Juliet, Russians are attacking civilians, what are your orders over!" Redford called into his headset again, but he only got silence in return. As he looked on, he could see the 3 women start to run and do every thing they could from being struck down by the BMD's cannons. He knew that their mission was of the highest importance to the army, as well as being his best ticket to going home. But he also knew that her could never live with himself if he were to allow those civies, who ever they were, to die. Especially if her new damn well that he could prevent it.

"Marlowe! Prepare to engage hostiles! Haggard, Sweetwater get ready!" Redford barked. Redford did not have to repeat himself, as Marlowe expertly turned the light tank towards the other BMD's , while the other 3 solders readied their weapons and prepared to rescue the helpless women...

_**A few minutes earlier...**_

_Usagi _did not know where she was or how she got there. Her last memory was of being with her fellow shenshi, as the were doing battle with a yoma that was reeking havoc in an electronic store in Juban District. The battle had been hard but it looked like that they were winning. That is until the creature had managed to strike down _Sailor Saturn _and _Sailor Mercury _went in to see if the young shenshi was alright. It was then Usagi/_Sailor Moon_ saw the creature advance on her 2 friends and being the person that she was, dove in to protect them. The creature for its part just smiled and let loose a bright flash and the next thing she knew, the electronic store was gone and she, along with Mercury and Saturn, she was in the middle of what looked like a massive golf course.

"Ami! Hotaru!" Usagi screamed, as she saw her 2 friends laying on the ground. At the sound of Usagi's voice, both girls began to stir and awoke to find a hysterical Sailor Moon kneeling over them.

" Usagi-chan, what happened?" Hotaru asked in a rather dazed and tired voice, as she picked he self off the ground using her glaive.

"Ami, are you all right?" Sailor moon asked frantically, helping her dearest friend and shenshi up off the ground. "Yea, am fine. What happened, where's the... where are we?" the blue haired shenshi asked.

"I... I don't know. The last thing I remembered was facing off with that Yoma and there was a bright flash. The next thing I know, we are here." Usagi explained as best as she could. Then it hit her, "OH NO! Where's everyone else?" she exclaimed frantically. It was then as the other 2 began to look around, that they realized that they were all alone. There was no sign of the other shenshi any where. But their thoughts about this were soon interrupted when several explosions rocked the land scape around them. Usagi screamed and held on to Hotaru protectively, as Mercury brought her visor down and scanned the area in front of them and what she saw, shocked her. For advancing on their position, were 2 tank like vehicles and there flashes coming from their turrets. A few seconds later, another series of explosions occurred around them, causing a few of the trees behind them to shatter. It was only their experience as shenshi, that prevented them from being crushed by the falling mess of trees.

"Ami, what's happening?" Usagi yelled. "2 tanks, their firing on us and advancing. We can't stay here!" Ami replied, looking at her mercury computer at the data that she was receiving. Moon and Saturn did not have to be told twice, as along with Mercury, bolted out of the tree line and made their way out into the open. Away from the 2 offending "tanks", that just continued to advance and fire on them.

Running as fast as they could, the 3 shenshi ran across the open fields, as explosions from the tanks fire, went off all around them. Then, one lucky shot went off behind them, sending the 3 flying through the air and landing hard in a large sand pit. Sailor Moon, still dazed from her recent flight and hard landing, saw Mercury laying on the ground with a bad gash on her left arm, while Saturn was now kneeling beside her and using her healing powers to stop the bleeding. As Moon looked around, she saw the same 2 tanks from earlier still mover towards them, but the had stopped firing. '_they probably want to take us alive'_ Sailor Moon thought. But she was not about to let herself, or her friends be taken prisoner by any one. Not if she could help it any way. But then, she heard a rumbling sound approaching from behind her and when she looked, to the horror, she saw that another tank was quickly closing in on them. This was going to make things a little more difficult. But what happened next, surprised the Sailor to no great extent. For this new tank opened fire and struck one of the offending tanks. Destroying it rather quickly.

The other tank began to move and engage this new threat. The other tank just kept moving and continued to fire with 5 quick burst from its main gun. The first tank began to to open fire as well and scored some lucky hits on the new tank, but it was not enough as the second tank exploded in a massive fire ball. All Moon could do was look in awe, as what seemed to be their savior, roll up and come to a complete stop right in front of her. Saturn and a now fully healed but still dazed Mercury came up beside her and looked at the tank as well. Then, the tank's front hatch opened and up popped on a rather grizzled and dirty looking solder. The solder for his part just looked at the oddly dressed trio with a puzzled look and said in English...

"Um... is every one...um... alright..?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Bad Company pt. 2 **_

_**(Serdaristan, Eastern Europe)**_

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter hid inside of a old house, as a couple Russian made armored cars passed on a near by road. Both of them loaded with heavily armed Russian speaking solders and they were moving as if they were looking for something... or someones. It was just 15 minutes ago that the 2 of them woke up in the middle of what could be best described as a large golf course and they were both alone. Their last memories were of fighting with a Yoma in an electronic store and it looked like as if they were winning. But then , the creature just let loose with a blinding white light that disoriented the 2 of them. The next thing that they knew, they were here. Where ever 'here' was any way and they were all alone. Both Venus and Jupiter were at a loss of just how they got there and were even more at a loss about the fate of their leader, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor team. But even though the 2 shenshi were in a unfamiliar environment and were all alone, they managed to keep their cool and determine their next course of action. Their first course of action was an obvious one, to try and regain contact with the rest of the team. But when they tried to use their communicators, all they got was a bunch of static. This was not good. They were all alone ant there was no way to know just if the others were okay or were in trouble... or worse. But as they were trying to re establish contact with their fellow shenshi, they heard the sound of truck engines off in the distance and when they looked to see what it was, they saw 5 tank like vehicles heading in their direction and their were several dozen armed men walking along side them.

Not wanting to see if these men were friendly or not and not in the mood to put up a fight, the 2 young women made a hasty retreat from their location and after a managing to evade the rather large patrol, they were now held up in an old house that over looked the massive golf course and road.

"Any thing?" Sailot Venus asked Jupiter, as she peeked out the window and watched as the patrol passed by the house. Jupiter just shook her head " Nothing, just static." she replied, as she stared into the static filled screen of he communicator , " I wish Mercury was here, she would be able to figure this one out for sure."

Venus moved from her position at the window and walked up to her friend saying... "I just hope the others are alright. Just where are we any way ?" she pouted.

" I really don't know, but if I were to guess right now, I would say that we ..." Jupiter did not get to finish her statement, as the sound of vehicles approaching got her attention. "SHH! Get down!" Jupiter whispered to her friend who proceeded to do just that.

Staying low to the floor, Jupiter crept up to the window and peaked out to see what the commotion was. But what she saw coming up the hill towards them, filled the normally fearless Shenshi of Thunder with a sense of dread. For advancing towards the house, were 2 of the same armored cars that Venus had seen earlier as well as a large tank like vehicle, similar to the ones that she and Venus had seen just 20 minutes ago. It's main gun, as well as the machine gun on top of the turret, trained on the house. Jupiter could swear that the gun barrel was aiming right for her head. Then, the 3 vehicles came to a stop just meters from the home and almost 2 dozen men, all speaking Russian , came out and they were all armed to the teeth with assault rifles and grenade launchers. While the 2 armored cars went around and took up positions at the back of the house. Effectively surrounding the 2 of them and cutting off any escape route.

"Crap!"

"What, what is it?" Venus asked, crawling up behind her.

"Minako-chan, get ready to fight our way out."

_**(A few miles away...)**_

Private Preston Marlowe was now standing up from his driver's seat of the BMD-3 armored personnel carrier and was now getting his first real good look at the 3 oddly clad women where just moments before, he had rescued from an Russian patrol. To sat that he was stunned by the way that these 3 women... no wait, girls, were dressed would be like saying that Haggard had a mild interest in explosives. A gross understatement. They all had on miniskirts that were so short, it was a wonder that they were not feeling cold in the moist morning air, and they also had on knee length boots of various colors, but it was the one in the middle that really got his attention. For one thing, she had what was quite possibly the weirdest hair style that the young private had ever seen, it looked like 2 small balls on her head and had 2 long strands of hair flowing from them. But what really got his attention, was the fact that she had on a pair of angelic wings on her back. Just who were they, and why were they out here in the battle zone.

Sailor Moon for her part was just as stunned, as she peered up at the grizzled looking solder that had quite possibly, saved her and her friends. She just looked up, as the young solder spoke up and said... " Um... is every one...um... alright?" Sailor Moon just looked up at him as if she did not understand him. In fact, she really didn't know what he said, she did not speak nor understood English. But luckily for her Sailor Mercury did, as she came up and said... " Um, yes. We are fine. Thank you."

It was at this point, that the Sarge and Haggard came out and got their first good look at the girls. Redford was shocked by the the way that the girls were dressed, while Haggard had a look of disappointment flash across his face. Apparently, the girls were a bit younger than he had hoped.

"Um hello..." Redford said, " Um , just who are you and why are you out here?"

"And why are you dressed like that?" Haggard asked, his deep southern accent strong in his speech. The girls were taken aback by his nature.

"Um Mercury... what are those men saying?" Moon whispered into her friend's ear. " They want to know who we are and what we are doing here." the blue haired shenshi replied. Not wanting to be rude, Moon said... rather dramatically,

"My name is _Sailor Moon!_ Champion of love and justice! And these are my friends, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn."

It was then that Redford found out something about these oddly dressed women. They were Japanese. What were a group of Japanese teen aged girls doing in the middle of a war zone? Most importantly, why were they calling them selves "_Sailors_"? Were they apart of some secret naval team? Had Japan entered the war? His thoughts were cut short though by the sound of gun fire in the distance and when he looked, he saw 3 Russian _Vodnik _armored cars heading towards them.

"GET IN THE TANK NOW!" Redford roared, as he returned fire with his M416 assault rifle. Haggard followed suit and opened fire with his FMG-148 _(Javelin) _anti Tank missile. Marlowe for his part, started up the APC and began to let loose with its 30 mm cannon. While Sweetwater opened up with the vehicle's mounted machine gun.

"Moon, we have to get inside of the tank!" Mercury yelled over the sound of gun fire, as she, Moon and Saturn took cover on the ground. Moon did not have to be told twice, as she got up and ran into the large armored vehicle. As she entered, Sailor Moon saw a 4th man sitting inside the vehicle and he was looking into a black and white screen. All the while , moving a small joystick and pressing a small button. The man looked at her and smiled for a brief moment, before turning back his attention towards the monitor. Not to long after Sailor Moon was seated in the APC, both Mercury and Saturn entered and joined her in the "Tank" . " Ami, Hotaru! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Were fine, but why are these Americans fighting those Russians?" Saturn asked, "I thought America and Russia were friends?"

" I can't get through to the others." Mercury said, as she looked into her communicator. " What ever happened, disrupted the relay frequency of the communicator's transmitters."

"Eh?" Moon said in a puzzled tone. " What ever happened, caused the communicator to stop both sending and receiving communications." Mercury said, as she proceeded to connect her mini computer to the malfunctioning communicator. " but I can still track down every one by the homing beacons I placed inside them, when I made my last upgrades to them." Mercury proclaimed, as she looked into the screen of her Mercury computer. Saturn was about to ask another question when Marlowe interrupted...

"THE SARGE IS DOWN!" he screamed from his position in the driver's seat. As Sweetwater looked into the monitor and to his horror, Marlowe's statement was true. For on his screen, Sweetwater saw Redford leaned up on the side of a tree and he was now nursing a bullet wound to his left arm, while Haggard was now beside the sarge and was using his shot gun to fend off the advancing Russian troops .

"Aw man, aw man ,aw man!" Sweetwater began to panic, as he continued to look at the monitor. Marlowe moved the BMD-3 in between his fallen CO and the advancing Vodniks. He was able to destroy one of them, but the other 2 were moving to fast for him to get a lock on. All the while, the 2 vodniks still firing on him with their 7.62 PKT machine guns. Even though the BMD's thick armor was able to stop the rounds, it would be only a matter of time before they would be able to puncture the APC's armor and what was worse, if they could not get Redford in the vehicle soon... he could possibly die. But then, something happened that the 2 army privates were not expecting. For all of a sudden, the doors at the back of the APC opened up and all 3 of their guest were gone.

Haggard fired another burst from his shot gun at an near by Russian infantry man, taking him out instantly. But there were still the problem with those Russian Vodniks, which were basically the Russian equivalent to the American Humvee. Even though Marlowe was able to take out one of the offending armored cars and was keeping the second one busy, the third one was still bearing down on them and what was worse, his rocket launcher was out of ammo. Not to mention, thanks to one of the Vodnik's machine gunner, the sarge was down and even though Haggard was no doctor, he could tell right a way that he needed medical help and fast! But then, he saw one of the girls that had they had rescued just a few minutes before, come in between him and the advancing armored car. "Hey kid! Get out of here!" He shouted to the dark haired girl, but she did not listen as she brought her _Glaive _up and said... "SILENCE WALL!". Then out of where, a large wall of energy sprung up and blocked the all of the 7.62 rounds. Haggard just stood there slacked jawed, at the sight of this young girl just standing there and stopping all those deadly rounds. That just bounced off harmlessly. Then, this young girl raised her glaive again and "Silent... Glaive... SURPRISE!" . There was a brief moment eerie silence at first, then an invisible force with a black and violet energy pillar above it, cut through the earth towards the hostile vehicle. The Vodnik did not have a chance, as the pillar of energy struck it head on and sent it flying through the air like a tin toy and into the a distant patch of trees. Not to long after the the Vodnik vanished in the tree line, a small explosion was heard and a pillar smoke could be seen rising in to the sky. Haggard could hardly believe his eyes. A little girl that could was at least 13 yrs old, had just not only stopped, but destroyed a Russian armored car like it was nothing. He was so stunned by this site, that he did not notice that the other 2 girls were now seeing about the now wounded Redford.

Mercury had her visor down, as her looked at Redford's arm and she did not like what she saw. The bullet had severed an artery and he was bleeding out fast and one did not have to be as smart as she was to know that was a bad thing. Redford was slipping away and fast, they had to do something or he would die. It was at that moment Sailor Saturn came up to them, passing a still very stunned Haggard. Mercury told her about Redford's injuries and of how serious it was. Saturn nodded and knew what she would have to do. With Sailor Moon at her side, Saturn knelled down next to Redford , placed her hands over the bullet wound and closed her eyes. While Moon placed her hands on Saturn's and closed her eyes as well...

"What are they doing to the sarge?" Marlowe asked, as he , Sweetwater and a still very stunned Haggard came up to the one called Mercury. " They are healing him. Watch" Mercury simply said.

The trio were puzzled by this strange girl's statement, but what happened next had them all floored. As the looked on, they saw a bright glow began to envelop Sailor Moon and transfer itself to Saturn. The solders jaws all hit the ground, as the glow then transferred itself to Redford's body and began to envelop him. But what they saw next defied all logic, as the bullet wound began to close up and within a few seconds, the wound was gone! When the glow faded and the the 2 shenshi stepped back, Sweetwater was the first one by his side...

"I... I don't believe it..." the machine gunner said, as he examined Redford's arm. Which had no sign of any kind of wound what so ever!

"What... what happened?" Redford asked, as he began to wake up, "My arm..."

"Take it easy sarge," Marlowe said, as he came up to him, "It was those girls, they.. they saved your life."

"What? how?" Redford asked, as he began to look at his now healed arm and sure enough, his mortal wound was gone. Just how were these girls able to heal him and just how did they do it? The other men just came up beside him and just stared at these 3 strange girls. Just who were they? The 3 shenshi just stood their quietly as the 4 solders watched them as if they were aliens. Sailor Mercury just shook her head as she just said...

"I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" to which the rest of the men answered collectively...

"No shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shock and Awe**_

"Supreme... THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as bolts of lighting discharged from her tiara and electrocuted several Russian solders, who discharged their weapons harmlessly into the air, as the massive amounts of electricity surged through their bodies. Sailor Venus followed suit, as she let loose with "_Crescent... Beam... SHOWER!"_ to drop a dozen more of the offending Russians. For the last 10 minutes, the 2 Shenshi had been engaged in combat with an rather large Russian army patrol... and the would be solders were getting the worst of it. The patrol had came up the hill not to long ago in search of the 2 young women. Why were they after them, Jupiter and Venus did not know. But by the way the Russians were operating, they could tell that it would be a bad thing if they were caught by these men. Especially since they still had to locate the other members the team and figure out just how did they get 'here' in the first place. And they doubted that they would be able to do that if they were in some prisoner of war _(P.O.W.) _camp or something. No sooner did the first group of 4 men entered the house, Both Jupiter and Venus got the drop on them by knocking the first 2 out with 2 quick blows from the side. The other 2 solders drew their guns and aimed them at the girls and fired. But they were no match for the Shenshi, as they skillfully dodged the weapons bullets and were both taken out by Sailor Venus using " _Venus Love and Beauty …. Shock!" . _By this time, the Shenshi's attacks had alerted they other solders outside to their presence and they began to advance on the house. Both Jupiter and Venus saw them advance and both prepared to meet the solders head on.

As the first group of men entered, they were shocked to see that 2 girls that could not be more than 16 years old, had managed to take out 4 of their comrades with ease. But that one moment of hesitation cost them dearly, as Jupiter and Venus let loose with their attacks. 4 men were burned to a crisp, as Jupiter attacked with, _"Supreme... THUNDER!", _while 4 solders had their guts cleaned out the hard way, as she sent out "_Crescent... BEAM!". _The whole affair only took about 5 seconds, but in the end, 7 Russian solders were on the floor of the old house. Either dead, or dying. But then, the walls of the house began to explode, as the _BMD-3 _opened up with its 30 mm cannon. While the 2 _Vodnik _armored cars in the back, opened let loose with their _7.62 PKT _machine guns mounted on top of them. Jupiter and Venus only had moments to react, as the explosive shells of the BMD's main gun coupled with the 7.62 machine gun rounds, ripped away at the home's wooden walls. Sending splinters and shrapnel flying all over the room. The assault seemed to last an eternity, as the 2 Shenshi laid on the floor face down covering their heads and hoped that they did not get hit. After a few minutes, the firing stopped and the 2 girls got up and checked them selves to see if they were hurt. Luckily they were not, but they had had to get out of that house and fast. Or they might not survive the next salvo. It was then they realized that the main threat came from that tank like vehicle and it's cannon. If they were to be able to make their escape, they would have to take out that monster of a vehicle. Jupiter and Venus looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

Jupiter extended the small lighting rod on the Tiara and yelled "_ Supreme Thunder!". _While at the same time Venus kissed her index finger on her right hand, before extending it out forward and yelling... "_Crescent Beam!". _The golden beam of energy became intertwined with the numerous lighting bolts that were coming from Jupiter's tiara, as it shot out of the house and cut through the air with a crackling sound and entered the opening of the BMD's cannon. Their was a silence for a few seconds. Then, the top of the tank seemed to expand outwards before a loud explosion rocked the house and a large fire ball erupted from what was once, a deadly war machine. All the men that were around the vehicle were either thrown a great distance from the explosion, or were vaporizes by the fire ball that had erupted. The surviving solders were stunned by the loss of their APC and just slowly turned in the direction where the beam of energy came from. All of a sudden, a large lighting bolt shaped like a ferocious dragon came out of the house and came right for them. The Russians did not have a chance, as the large dragon like figure engulfed and electrocuted them. Causing them to discharge all of their weapons harmlessly in to the air and falling to the ground in violent spasms. The whole affair only took less than 15 minutes and in the end, Shenshi: _1, _Russians: _0. _It was then Jupiter remembered that they still had to deal with the 2 armored cars in the back. But when the 2 women made it top the back, they found the 2 vehicles had been abandoned and their occupants were now currently running down the hill and into a near by river. Where they were now proceeding to swim across to the other side.

Apparently, the sight of one of their APC's being destroyed so easily by these 2 young women, had made those "brave" solders think twice before engaging them. " Well, that was easy." Jupiter said, watching the seen unfold down the hill.

"You know, I never though that I would be so happy to have men run away from me, rather than towards me!" Venus grinned, as she watched the solders run/swim away. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, as she saw Makoto fiddling with her communicator.

"I'm trying to see if I can... YES!"

"What?"

"Ami installed a homing beacon in all of our communicators so that if we were ever separated, we could locate each other." Jupiter replied. "When did she have do that?" Venus asked.

"She did it at our last meeting at the temple, remember? She was telling us all about the new upgrades that she did. But you were too busy with Usagi, pining over the latest manga from Naoko Takeuchi" the green eyed Shenshi scolded the blond friend.

"Well, could I help it if she is a genius?" Venus shot back, "Well, are you getting any thing?"

" There are 3 signals about 30 kilometers south west from here." Jupiter replied, as she looked at her com screen. " It's... yes!"

"Who is it?"

"It's Moon, Mercury and Saturn!" she happily proclaimed, as she saw their symbols for all 3 on her screen.

"Well, why are we still standing here for? Lest go get them!" Venus said, as she grabbed on to Jupiter's arm and began to pull her down the hill.

"Wait! Their over 30 kilometers away from here, with the Russian army between us. We can't just walk!" Jupiter protested, as she pulled herself free from her friend's grasp. Venus stopped and let her friend's words sink in... and she was right. Even if they were shenshi, their was no way that the 2 of them would be able to cross that great distance and avoid the numerous patrols that were possibly looking for them. She began to look around a bit and soon she had an idea. A few moments later, she along with a very nervous looking Jupiter were now sitting in the front seats of one of the Vodniks that were left behind by the fleeing solders.

"Are... are you sure that you know how to drive this thing?" Jupiter asked nervously from the passenger side seat. "Of course! I do have my driver's licenses you know." Venus replied.

"You have a learner's permit." Jupiter shot back. Venus ignored her friends negative remarks, as she started up the vehicle and shifted gears. The large vehicle vanished in a cloud of dust and smoke, as it sped down the hill at a high rate of speed in reverse, before coming to a dead stop at the bottom.

"See, easy as pie!" Venus said cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Jupiter looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Venus just sent the vehicle in to gear and sped off to to meet up with the rest of her friends...

_**(A Few Miles Away...)**_

"So let me get this strait, the 3 of you are Sailor Shen-shi, and you are not with any navy?" That was the question being asked by Haggard, as he and the other 3 Americans stood in front of Sailor Moon and the other 2 shenshi. The girls just shook their heads. Just a few minutes ago, Sailor Saturn along with Sailor Moon, not only dispatched a Russian _GAZ-3937 _"Vodnik" armored car, but also saved Redford's life from a possible mortal wound. To say that the men of Bad Company were a little amazed by these events would be an understatement. The girls, knowing that they would now have to come clean to these men decided to tell them every thing and what Bad Company heard had them all shaking their heads in a stunned silence. With Mercury translating for them, Sailor Moon first re introduced themselves. Using both their Sailor names, as well as their real names. She then told them that they would normally fight off demons and _Yoma (Monsters) _to protect the lives of others and that there were 6 more members of her team that were all named after the planets of the solar system and that she was their leader. She then told them about the circumstances that had brought them here. Moon, along with the other members of her team had gone to investigate reports of a Yoma at an near by mall. When they arrived, they found said creature attacking a electronic store. They engaged said creature and let lose with they varied attacks, but when it looked liked they were winning, the creature let off a blinding white light. The next thing that they new, they were in the middle of a golf course and that for some reason, all alone.

The men of Bad Company could hardly believe a word of what these girls had said. The idea that these teen aged girls were fighting something called a yoma, then all of a sudden being transferred half way across the world to a war zone, sounded completely far fetched to them to say the least. But then again, seeing one of them stopping and destroying a armored car, then proceed to do something that boarder on being a miracle told these battled hardened men that there were a lot more to these young girls.

"And you were fighting a Yo-Ma and you ended up here?" Marlowe asked them. The girls nodded again.

"And our friends are missing as well" Mercury spoke up, as she took out her computer and showed them the screen. "These symbols show the current locations." As the men looked, they saw a number of symbols located all over the map that the small computer showed on its screen. They were all different colors and shapes, and they were all scattered all over the map in pairs of 2's. Then Sailor Moon spoke up and said, " I know this is to much to ask of you, but we need your help in finding the rest of our friends. Will you help us?" she pleaded, looking up at them with her deep blue eyes.

The men, especially Redford all looked into the pleading blue eyes of this young woman and Redford could tell right right away that she was genuinely worried about the team mates and friends. Redford could relate to her, he would do any thing to protect his men. Besides, this woman had just saved his life and the least he could do was help her reunite with the rest of her team and since the army already considered them awol, Redford saw no reason just why he could not help Sailor Moon and from what he could see on this map, all of the symbols were located on they way to Sedar's palace. Redford then said... "Alright, we'll help you. But as soon as you have all your friends, that's it."

"Sarge, what are you doing?" Sweetwater asked, shocked by his leader's statement. "Are you sure we should help them?"

"They just saved my life! The least we can do is help them find their friends." Redford replied, to which Sweetwater stepped back with his head down. Redford then turned Haggard and Marlowe to see if they objected in any way. They didn't.

"Then its official, you have our help."

Mercury translated for Redford and when she was done, both Moon and Saturn thanked the large man by hugging him. Which caused some snickers from Marlowe , Haggard and Sweetwater. When the hugging session was done, the men introduced them selves by name and when that was done the men, along with _Moon, Mercury and Saturn_ reentered the APC and were off to locate the other lost shenshi.

Meanwhile, a lone humanoid figure stood on top a tree and watched as the BMD-3 thundered off into the distance. She could not believe that her plan that had been working up to that point, could be so easily ruined by the fact that these Solders, who ever they were, were not only able to rescue Sailor Moon, but were also able to befriend them and aid them in their plight to reunite them with her friends. This was something that she had not considered when she came up with this plan for the shenshi. No matter, this was just a minor set back , her plan for the shenshi will just have to adapt to meet this new event. With a smile creeping across her face, a small black hole appeared underneath and she slowly descended into it.

Her plan will work... it just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cry Havoc...**_

_**(Some where in the Caspian Sea...) **_

_The Legionnaire _had an serious look on his face, as he stood over his table in his mobile command center on board his ship and looked over his map that showed the location of not only the American and Russian armies, but his own troops as well. Not to long after the beginning of the war, his private "_Army of Fortune" _had been hired by both the Russian army and the Middle Eastern Coalition, _(The M.E.C.) _to aid the 2 armies, as they did battle with the armed forces of the United States and its allies. But the Legionnaire's army was not just another mercenary group. If that were not the case, then the Russians and the MEC would not have hired him. You see, the Legionnaire's mercenaries was THEE deadliest private military power in the world and they were no joke. Armed with weapons that would put most countries to shame, the Legionnaires were a forced to be reckoned with and their ranks were made up of solders from a multitude of nations. But even though some of them may have been conflicted with the idea of facing off with their own country men, their was one thing that kept them all from breaking ranks and turning on their team. That one thing... was greed, pure and simple greed. Another thing that was quite unique about the Legionnaires were that they were very well paid and with gold bars no less. None of them knew just where their leader would get the gold from, but as long it came, they did not care. As long as they were getting paid, they would always be loyal to the Legionnaire. But that loyalty was now being threatened.

A few weeks ago, the Legionnaire had managed to make a deal with the leader of _Sedaristan, Zavimir Sedar. _Sedaristan would supply the Legionnaire with a certain amount of Gold and the Legionnaire would not invade his puny little country and claim it for his own. Although uncertain about this deal, Sedar still agreed and promised to deliver said gold by a certain date. Said date had come and the gold had yet to arrive. The Legionnaire now had a problem, with no gold in hand, he would be unable to pay his men and even though he was their leader, there would be nothing stopping his mercenaries from breaking rank and turning the very weapons that he had supplied them, on him. Especially since he had told his men that they would be paid very soon. He still planned to invade and "Appropriate" Sedaristan for himself, but that would not be enough to pay off his "Loyal"men. But even though thing were not going well, he still had a trump card up his sleeve. Something that would cement his place as Legionnaire's leader. Not too long after being hired by the Russians, he came into contact with a rather shadowy individual that promised him that his army would be the deadliest in the world and all he would have to do was hire her as a part of his private army. At first he was rather skeptical about this individual and her qualifications, considering that she literally came out of no where. But she soon showed her worth as a member of his mercenary army, so much so, that he eventually made her is second in command of his organization. But one day, she told him something that really peaked his interest.

One day, she came to him with a proposal that would see to it that his army would become not only deadlier, but would also see they would be unstoppable. At first, he was a bit skeptical about her proposal, but considering that she had helped him so well in the past, he saw no reason to not hear her out. All she said was that for her to get this great power, she would have to leave for a month and when she returned, she would have said power to give him. But when he asked what this power source was, all she would say was that "_it had the power to either change the world, or destroy it..."_ . The Legionnaire did not know what to make of her statement, but allowed her to under take her rather secretive mission. In return, she gave him 7 of the new weapons that she had been developing for him to use while she was gone. That of course was 30 days ago , which meant that she would have been back any time now and with this new "Power" source. Which he hoped would be soon, because from what he was hearing from his contacts in both the Russian and Sedaristan armies, the Americans were up to something and that a Sedaristan anti aircraft artillery had shot down a American Black Hawk helicopter that was "looking" for 4 a group of solders that had gone awol. But oddly enough, not too long after the shooting down of the Black Hawk, reports began to come in about a group of 4 American solders that had destroyed 3 surface to air missile sights, not to mention, raid a mercenary base . Chances were that these "Awol" solders were in reality, going after Zavimir Sedar, who was now hold up in his manson and surrounded by his men.

The Legionnaire was about to head to his personal quarters and enjoy a cup of black coffee when out of no where, a woman appeared in front of him. She had shoulder length blond hair that was done up in a small bun on her head and she wore a thick black sweater with matching dark gray cargo pants with dark shades covering her eyes. But on her feet, she wore a pair of black stilettos high heel shoes. That were as out of place as an elephant in a heard of sheep. But despite her odd choice of foot wear, she still gave off an air of mystery and sinister energy that demanded that she be shown some respect. It was one of the reasons why the Legionnaire hired her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." the Legionnaire said, as he walked away from her and sat on a near by chair. " How did your mission go?" he asked her. The woman sighed a bit and said... " I was able to locate and retrieve the source. But I was about to bring it back to you, those incompetent Russian and Sedaristani solders attack it."

"You were able to stop them?" he asked the young woman in front of him. She just lowered her head and said, " I'm afraid that was impossible. Be fore I could stop them, another Russian tank appeared and completely wiped out the Russian and Serdaristan force. But what was really odd, was that the occupants of the tank were American."

the Legionnaire's head shot up and looked at her at the news that Americans were now in Sedaristan, apparently he had been right about the Americans being up to something. " Just tell me. How many were there?" he asked.

"There were 4... 4 of them." she told him. It was then that the Legionnaire placed 2 and 2 together. The American military had boots on the ground and from what her had been told, they must have been some kind of Special Forces group that had been sent in to "Rescue" the now embattled Sedar and take him back to the _US_ command and the search helicopter that had been shot down was in fact, their extraction chopper. That was why they destroyed those _SAM_ sites in the first place.

"What did the Americans do when they found the target?"

"They took it with them. It is now in the possession of those 4 Americans as we speak." she said as she came up to him. " But do not worry my commander, I have deployed one of our new _D _units to retrieve said item and is now en-route to intercept."

" Excellent," he said as he got up, walked over to the table and over looked the large map displayed on it. " order the men around the palace to hold their positions and not to allow any one in or out of the palace. I will be their shortly to deal with Sedar my self."

"At once." she said with a slight bow and with that, a small black hole appeared beneath her and she sank into it. The Legionnaire could only wonder just how she did that, as he saw her vanish into the floor. But his thoughts were soon else where, as he began to look at his large map. Those Americans could prove to be problematic in the future, but there was no doubt in his mind that his new ward would be able to deal with this new development.

_**(Sedaristan...)**_

The Russian made , American appropriated _BMD-3_ tore along the massive Sedaristani golf course, that was built and owned by the country's Leader/Dictator, Zavimir Sedar. On board, Sailor Moon could not help but to fidget as she tried rather unsuccessfully to make herself comfortable inside the vehicle's cramped interior. Sometimes... she really hated having those wings on her back,. She would just wonder why she even had them in the first place, it was not like she could use them to fly. Next to her was Sailor Saturn, who was lost in her own thoughts as she sat there quietly. _'she's probably worried about Haruka and Michiru' _Usagi thought, as she watched the young shenshi. Mercury on the other hand, had her computer out and had it connected to her communicator, as she typed on its key board. Mercury had said that she was able to track the other members of the team, but she was still unable to regain communications with them. Usagi wanted to say something to her, but thought it best not to disturb her friend as she worked. She then began to watch the men that were now helping them to reunite with the rest of her shenshi.

They too were all silent, as they sat across from her and they looked rather comfortable as they sat, then again, THEY did not have a pair of wings sticking out of their backs so they had no reason to be uncomfortable. The one called 'Sweetwater' was at the controls of the vehicle's remotely controlled machine gun, while the dark skinned one called 'The Sarge" was talking into his head piece , trying to contact some one called "_Mike-one-Juliet"._ The man with the missile launcher named, 'Haggard' , just sat there looking back at her with an expression of both confusion and dis belief on his face. Possibly because just a few minutes ago, he along with the rest of his team had just witnessed her and Hotaru do something that boarder on being a miracle and he was still quite confused on just how she was able to do such a thing. She could have tried to explain it to him, but she doubted that he would understand it. The only one missing was Marlowe, and that was because he was in the driver's seat, controling the massive vehicle. She then looked back over at Mercury and said... "Any luck?"

the blue haired shenshi just shook her head, "No luck. I am still unable to re establish communication with any one. It's like something is jamming our frequency." she said in a defeated voice.

"Don't feel bad Ami-chan," Sailor Moon comforted her friend. " your doing your best and at least we can tell where every one is."

"But that's the weird part. If some one is jamming us, then why just cut our communications? Wouldn't they disrupted our tracking signals as well?" Mercury replied, still looking at her screen. Ami did have a point, if some one was jamming their communicators then why did they didn't just cut off their ability to track one another as well? But then Moon said... "It looks like were not the only ones that are being jammed."

When Mercury looked over to the Sarge, she saw the army sargeant was trying to communicate with his head piece and by the look on his face, she could tell that he was having the same luck as she was having.

About 10 minutes later, the APC rolled in to an small abandoned village that was located not to far from a couple of the military bases that the solders had attacked. Marlowe steered the war machine behind one of the houses and turned off it's engine. At that point, the sarge ordered all his men out of the vehicle and towards a small pillar of red smoke that was coming from behind a wooden fence. Curious about just why the men stopped in this village, Sailor Moon and company exited as well and followed them. When they made it behind the fence, they saw a small create on the ground that had a small parachute attached to it that was hooked up on said fence and a smoke canister with red smoke coming out of it. Moon watched as Marlowe, using his gun butt, opened the create by breaking the top of it. Then, Marlowe reached in to the now opened create and pulled out what Moon thought was the ugliest pair of binoculars she had ever seen...

" Oh look, big ugly flash light." Haggard said, as he looked at the strange device.

" Pipe down, Haggard! It's a _Laser Designator." _the sarge snapped, as he got his first good look at the _LZ-537 _Laser Designator in Marlowe's hand. " Mike-one-Juliet said that she was having one dropped off foe us to use on the mission before we lost contact with her."

Moon was about to ask a question, when they heard the sound of a rather large vehicle approaching from further up the road. Before any one could react, the massive form of a Russian made _T-90 _main battle tank came around the bend and let loose with its _2A46M 125mm _smoothbore cannon. The shenshi and solders only had moments to react, as its armor piercing round flew by them and impacted the house in front of them. Instantly destroying the left side of the house. "TAKE COVVER!" Redford screamed, as he along with his men and the shenshi took cover behind a lager hill. Well out of the reach of the T-90's main gun. Moon screamed, as another round from the tank came in and struck the earth in between them. Haggard let loose with his _Javelin, _but the anti tank missile failed to get a lock on and struck instead another house that was to the left of the tank and he was forced to retreat when the tank fired another round at him. At this point, Marlowe got up from his position as the brought up the laser designator to his eyes and aimed at the offending tank. A few seconds later, Marlowe ran for cover as the tank opened fire on his position. But a few seconds later, a large bomb fell out of the sky and struck the enemy tank on the top of its turret, destroying the massive vehicle in an instant with a massive fire ball.

"Good job solder!" Redford said, as he and everyone else came out and congratulated the young private for killing the T-90. " Yea! Now I feel like a big ol' stupid... stupid head for calling it a big ugly flash light!" Haggard replied, as he came up to him. But as this was going on, Saturn got a vague look on her face, as she looked at the wreckage of the once mighty war machine.

"What is it Saturn?" Moon asked, as she came up to the young shenshi. " There's something odd in the air. There is an dark energy coming from the tank, I can feel it." Saturn replied, as she held on to her glaive tightly.

Moon was about to ask her what she meant by that when all of a sudden, the wreckage began to glow and rumble. The solders heard the rumbling as well and looked to see where it was coming from and when they did their eyes almost fell out of their heads. As the tank wreckage began to levitate off the ground and swirl around in the air. Mercury brought her visor down and began to take readings, and what she saw, left her speechless. " What is it Ami?" Moon asked her friend.

"It can't be... " Mercury trailed off, as she slowly looked up at the swirling mass. Every one looked in horror as the tank wreckage and glow slowly began to take shape into a humanoid form. Soon, the glow died down and the group got the first good look at the new being in front of them. Its body was skeletal in nature and its arms and legs were made out of the tanks treads. It stood at 9 meters in height but its most noticeable feature about it was the fact that its head was in fact, the tanks turret and main cannon.

Sailor Moon eyes widened as she looked at the new figure in front of her, as Mercury whispered frightfully... "It's... It's... a Deamon..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cry Havoc: pt. 2**_

_**(Sedaristan...)**_

"It's... it's... a _Daimon..."_ Mercury whispered out fearfully, as she along with Moon and Saturn looked on in horror at the new yet familiar enemy towered in front of them.

"How... how is that possible?" Moon squeaked out, still looking at the towering creature that was made up out of the wreckage of the destroyed Russian _T-90_ battle tank, in disbelief. By all accounts, 'Daimons' in general should not even exist. Created by the once possessed/evil _Professor Tomoe, (Hotaru's _dad), Daimons were the primary weapon of choice of his group, _The Death Busters. _Created from Daimon eggs, they were used as a means to harvest as many Pure Heart Crystals, so that they could bring "_The Silence"_ a.k.a. _Pharaoh 90 _ to Earth as to destroy the planet. But after an apocalyptic battle between Pharaoh 90 and Sailor Moon, all the Daimon eggs were destroyed along with Pharaoh 90 and what was left of his minions. The only surviving members of the Death Busters that were left, were either living in a hospital with no memory of their evil deeds, (_Prof. Tomoe) _or no longer wanted any thing to do with group and were now living a peaceful life, (_Eudial)*. _The other members of the Death Busters were all dead. By all accounts, Daimons should no longer exist. But now standing in front of them, was the very same creature that should not even be around any more.

"What the hell is that?" Haggard exclaimed, as he along with the rest of bad company looked at the creature that was now in front of them. "That things more uglier that my prom date!" he said, as he and the other member of the team tried to contemplate just what as they were seeing. The creature for its part, just looked at the puny humans that were in front of him.

"Uh guys, I don't like the way that thing is looking at us!" Sweetwater called out, sounding a bit nervous.

"Calm down Sweetwater,"Redford ordered the younger man, "no sudden movements. Marlowe, see if you can get another _JDAM _,lock on it." A _Joint Direct Attack Munition, _or JDAM or short, was an laser guidance kit that was installed on regular "Dumb" bomb , turning it into a "Smart"Bomb. Primarily used by the U.S Air Force and Navy, the munition was developed to improve the accuracy of unguided air born munitions and with the aid of a ground base laser, ( like the LZ-537) they were very effective. As shown with the apparent destruction of the T-90 tank. But now with this new threat, Redford was hoping that the JDAM would have the same effect on this creature as it did with the tank.

"Sarge!" Mercury called out, " We have to get out of here! Your men are not safe." the blue haired Shenshi told him, but it was too late. As the men all looked on, they could all have sworn that they saw the creature smile. Then, the Daimon aimed its gun and opened fire and struck the earth in front of the solders and shenshi. Sending them all flying back and onto the hard pavement of the road. Then moments later, the Daimon lashed out with one of it's tank tread arms and struck the road way in between the 2 groups. The Shenshi and Solders only had moments to react, as the whip like movement of the metallic tread struck the ground and sent pieces if the road way flying in every direction. By some miracle, the shenshi and solders avoided being crushed to death by the large creature's "whip" and were able to run to find cover behind one of the abandon houses in the village...

"What the hell is that thing?" Redford said, as he peeked his head around the corner and looked at the creature, as it was now beginning to advance on them.

"It's a Daimon." Moon replied, being translated by Mercury.

"A Dai-what?" Haggard asked, as he prepared to load his rocket launcher and strike at the creature. " A Daimon. We did battle with a group that used them as a means to get pure heart crystals." Mercury replied, as she typed away at her computer.

"Pure what? That sounds like some love song or something!" Haggard said, as he aimed his Javelin and got ready to fire.

"Pure Heart Crystals," Mercury replied, as she herself looked around the corner and scanned the creature with her visor, " in any case, we have to do something about that thing..." she was cut off, as the house suddenly exploded and they were all sent flying back into the near by forest. The Daimon had let lose again with its cannon at the abandoned structure, with devastating results. Where the home once stood, was now an crumbling shell as smoke and dust arose from it interior.

Sailor Moon managed to pick herself off the ground and look at the seen around her. Redford and his men, as well as Mercury and Saturn had also managed to pick themselves up as well were were now getting ready to strike back. Saturn lifted up her Glaive and yelled "SILENCE WALL!" just as the creature sent out a tank tread to strike at them. The wall held, as the tread struck it and caused the energy barrier to flair up. Then, Mercury let loose with "Sabao Spray... Freezing!" , which created a thick fog that not only hid them, but also immobilized the creature long enough so the they could get to a safe distance and strike again. Moon wanted to help her friends, but her only real attack was limited to her " Moon Tiare Action", seeing that Galaxia had destroyed her Septer 2 years earlier and even them, the Tiare was not always guaranteed to work. But she hoped that her friends would be able to weaken in enough so that her attack could be effective. Within a few minutes, the effects of Mercury's attack began to wear off and the fog began to dissipate. By this time the 2 groups had regrouped behind another house and watched as the Daimon shook of the effects and began to look around for its quarry.

"So what do we do now? I doubt we could survive another hit like that." Sweetwater panted out, as he was a bit winded from the running that he had just did. " We need to weaken it so that I could destroy it." Moon said .

"But just how do we do that? Why doesn't small fry here just use her staff thingy on it like she did with that armored car?" Haggard asked, gesturing to Saturn. Who proceeded to give him a death glare for calling her 'small fry', she never liked it when people called her "small fry" or any thing else of sort considering that she was aware of the short status in the shenshi.

"Because it takes a lot of energy to do such an attack! I just can't do that every time I wanted!" Mercury translated for the small Shenshi of Death.

"Well... we better thing of something fast! Because I think that thing found us!" Sweetwater yelled in horror, as he and every one else saw the creature turn it their direction and began to advance on them. "What about that air-strike-thing you just did? Why don't you call in another one?" Moon asked.

"We could. But it would be 2 minutes again before any jets are in range to deliver another JDAM."

Redford replied. After the first JDAM was delivered, the aircraft that launched it had to re aline it self before it could deliver another strike. Normally this would not bother the solders too much, but as seeing that this creature was an clear and present danger, they doubted that they would be able to survive until the jet was in range. They just needed to buy some time and if possible, weaken the creature . It was then Redford got an idea...

"Hggard, Marlowe! Lay down some suppressing fire and cover us! Sweetwater your with me!" He bellowed. "Wha... what are we doing sarge?" Sweetwaster asked, as he followed his CO. Redford did not answer, as he and his machine gunner ran away from the group and behind one of the houses.

"What are they doing?" Mercury asked, as she saw the 2 men run away. "Don't know. But were going to give'em cover." Marlowe replied, as he began to open up with his _M-16 _assault rifle. While Haggard opened up with his _870MCS _shot gun. Moon, Saturn and Mercury were perplexed as of why Redford wanted covering fire for himself and Sweetwater as they ran away, but they doubted that this man that had befriended them would just leave them there to die. Since Redford wanted covering fire, the shenshi decided to give them cover as best as they could. Moving to flank the creature, Mercury used " Shabo Spray!" to both hide their movements from the creature, as well as to confuse the Daimon. As this was going on, both Marlowe and Haggard were still firing on the creature. But even though the 5.56mm rounds from the M-16 and the .410 bore of Haggard's shot gun were both devastating in their own right, they did little harm, as the creature just growled and sent another shell into their direction. But luckily, Saturn had sent up "Silent Wall!" and the round just harmlessly bounced off the energy barrier. Sailor Moon, even though she no longer had her septer, still lashed out with her " Moon... Tiare... ACTION!" and struck the creature. But it was still not enough to destroy the creature. At this point the girl were beginning to wonder just where the sarge and Sweetwater had gone to. But as if om cue , their questions were answered when the same BMD-3 rolled out and began to open up with both its 30mm cannon and machine gun.

Now, the 30mm cannon of a Russian BMD was a very devastating weapon indeed and coupled with the fact that a BMD could easily drive circles around a T-90 main battle tank, they were a threat not to be taken lightly. But the 30mm rounds could barely do any damage to such a vehicle and what they were facing was no T-90. But the rounds still had the desired effect, as the Daimon was sent staggering back in pain. Behind the controls of the BMD, Redford grinned at the sight of the creature in pain, as he continued to fire with 5 round bursts. As Sweetwater continued to fire with its machine gun. It was at that point that Marlowe checked the Laser Designator to see if he could get a lock on and as he looked through the scope of the LZ-537, he was greeted with the familiar tone that signaled that was "painting" the target. Meanwhile, 25,000 feet in the air, a lone US Air Force _F-15E Strike Eagle _ on a covert operation inside Sedaristani air space. This was nothing new, at the start of the war, Sedaristan allowed both US and Russian combat aircraft to operate within its airspace. That lead to more than a few 'Dog Fights' in the skies of the small European country. Today though it along with 4 others like it were in support of a "Special Operations Team" that had been sent into Serdaristan to collect the leader of said nation and bring him back to the US command. Just moments ago, another F-15E had dropped a JDAM on a target for said group before having to return to base due to a malfunction with its laser tracking system. That left this aircraft and the other 2 like it in the area.

In the cockpit, the pilot and his weapons officer received another Laser signal from the SpecOps team on the ground. Not even hesitating, the weapons officer tracked said signal and gained a lock on, before sending the 1500+lbs munition plummeting to the earth, thousands of feet below...

on the ground, Marlowe removed the LZ-537 from his eyes and ran to take cover, just as the creature narrowly struck him down with its tank tread 'whip'. Sailor Moon saw this and yelled for Saturn and Mercury to run and take cover, as Redford and Sweetwater covered them with the BMD's weaponry. The creature for it's part, looked rather confused as he saw the puny humans run away from it. But then , it realized just why they were running as he heard something coming from the sky. As it looked up, it saw a small object coming right for it and it was getting bigger by the second. Just seconds later, said object struck the Daimon at almost 500 miles per hour, before exploding in a massive fire ball that engulfed the the whole creature. Taking shelter behind Redford's BMD, Moon watched in awe as the small pillar of smoke and flame rose into the air. When the smoke cleared, the once mighty Daimon had a large section of itself missing as energy crackled where the missing part of the creature had once been. "Moon, Now!" Mercury said, as she scanned the crippled form of the Daimon. Sailor Moon nodded, as she stepped out from behind the APC and took off her Tiare which began to glow and take the form of a disk... .

"Moon... Tiare... ACTION!" Sailor Moon echoed, as she sent the Tiare flying out and towards the beast.

Marlowe and Haggard were both slacked jawed, as they saw this glowing disk fly out and began to make circles around the creature, each pass getting closer to it. Then, the creature roared in pain as it to began to glow and within a few seconds, the Daimon burst into a million glowing particles and vanished with out a trace. The only thing that was left of the Tank Daimon, was a pile of black sand as a small puff of black smoke briefly rose up and vanished as well. It was at that point Mercury came up to the pile of sand and scanned it to she if it was truly dead and sure enough, it was.

"Is every one alright?" Redford asked, as he and Sweetwater came out the APC and ran up to rejoin the group. " What is she looking at?"

Mercury did not answer the Army sergeant's question, as she was processing the data that she was getting from the Daimon's remains. For some reason, the readings that she was getting did not match those of Daimons that the Shenshi had encountered in the past. It was like who or what ever made it, intended it to be a weaker Daimon than normal but yet, it was a full fledged Daimon.

"What is it Ami?" Moon asked her friend, noting the confused look on Mercury's face. " Strange..."

"What's strange?"

"The readings I'm getting, they don't match any of the data I have on previous Daimon we have faced." Mercury replied, sounding a bit puzzled.

"What, I thought you said it was a Daimon?"

"It is... was. But some how, who ever made did not complete the process correctly. I guess you could say that it was a counterfeit." Ami replied.

"A counterfeit Daimon? Is that even possible?" Saturn asked, sounding a bit shocked by her friend's statement.

" I'm guessing yes."

" Sarge, what are they talking about?" Haggard asked, as he , Redford, Sweetwater and Marlowe looked on at the trio in front of them. "I don't know, but something tells me that were going to need them as much as they need us." Redford replied.

"Uh... guys! We have guest!" Sweetwater yelled as he pointed up the the road. Sailor Moon, upon hearing the solder's outburst looked in the direction that he was pointing and when she did, her blood began to run cold. For coming at them at a high rate of speed, was a Russian _GAZ- 39371 Vodnik!_ Quickly, the shenshi pulled back towards Redford and his men. While Redford, Haggard, Sweetwater and Marlowe raised their weapons and got ready to meet the threat. But as they got ready to engage, Mercury's computer began to chirp and when she checked it, her blue eyes went wide and she rushed over to the men crying.. " Don't Fire! Don't Fire!"

"Are you crazy? As far as we know, that could be another one of those monster things!" Redford said, as he got his Grenade launcher ready.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked. But before she could answer, the Vodnik came to a screeching halt in front of them and a young woman with long blond hair and wearing a similar outfit as the shenshi with high heels and a red bow in her hair came out from the driver's seat. Sailor Moon's face brightened, as the figure waved her left arm profusely as he called out cheerfully...

"HI GUYS!"

_**A/N: * **__you might want to give "A NEW LIFE" a read to understand why Eudial is one of the surviving members of the Death Busters. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brothers and Sisters in Arms**_

"HI GUYS!" Sailor Venus cheerfully called out, as she stood out side a Russian made "Vodnik" and vigorously waved her left arm and her fellow shenshi and friends. Just a little while ago, she along with Sailor Jupiter was forced to fight their way out of a abandoned house after it came under attack from a rather large and heavily armed Russian patrol. The Russians were all armed to the teeth with every thing. From _AEK-971 and AK-107's Assault Rifles_ , some of which had grenade launchers mounted underneath the weapons gun barrels. To 2 Vodniks and a BMD-3, that were used to transport the men and were already dangerous in their own right. But even though the Russians were well armed and well trained, they were still unprepared and no match for the 2 shenshi. In the end, the Russian force was wiped out. Save for a few brave solders, who after seeing what these 2 young women were capable of, opted to do the wisest form of action and proceed to do a strategic withdrawal from their positions and swim across a near by river to safety. After defeating the "brave" Russian solders, Jupiter was able to locate at least 3 of their fellow shenshi about 20 miles away. But they still had to cross a large area that was quite possibly crawling with solders that were all looking for them. It was then that Venus got an idea that was for her, quite genius. With the aid of one of the Vodniks that the fleeing Russians had so graciously left behind, the plan was that the 2 women would drive across the landscape to reunite with their friends and with the aid of Mercury's computer, try to locate the other 4 members of their team and find get back home. And since Minako/Venus was the only one their with a driver license/learners permit, she would be the one driving...

But unfortunately for Jupiter, she would soon find out just why her blond friend had not gotten her true Drivers License the last 3 time Minako had gone for it. For no sooner that Venus had gotten behind the wheel... all hell broke loose.

After going at full speed down the hill in reverse, Venus placed the vehicle into gear and proceed to head down the bumpy road in the direction of their leader and 2 friends at what most civilized persons would call a high rate of speed. Ignoring the fact that the road was not in the best of conditions, or that Jupiter looked like that she would have an heart attack, Venus did managed to stay on the road and avoid a number of patrols by sending the vehicle off road several times. 4 of those times of which, were actually on purpose. But it was coming over the last hill before reaching their destination that they ran into trouble for as they rounded the bend, they realized that the road ran right through a Russian base! But even this fact alone did not stop Venus, for she got a wicked smile on her face before she gunned the Vodnik's _175hp diesel engine_, before she let out a war scream and charged the base! Jupiter too let loose a scream herself as the vehicle picked up speed. But Jupiter's scream was more of terror and she only became louder as she looked over at Venus and saw that she was now wearing a bright read Devil suit and laughing evilly at her. The Russian solders for their part were stunned at the sight of this armored car, as it shot by them and almost canted on its side as it rounded the bend and headed down hill. Some of the Russians even cursed and yelled at the vehicle as it passed them, just wondering just who was that _Kozel _behind the wheel. But yet, not one of them fired a single shot at the vehicle. Venus cheered happily at the fact that they were able to get pass the base, while Jupiter was in a catatonic state with both of her hands "pushing" on the dash board , while her green eyes were now as wide as dinner plates and a look of complete terror on her face.

A few minutes later the Vodnik rounded another bend and what Venus saw, made her both happy and frightened at the same time. In front of her was one of the same tank like vehicles that she and Jupiter had destroyed not to long ago. She was about to panic until she saw Sailor Moon as well as Mercury and Saturn standing in front of the tank and that they were talking with 4 solders that looked nothing like what she and Jupiter had faced earlier. Venus just continued to drive and came to a stop just a few meter ahead of them. She then hopped out of said vehicle and yelled "HI GUYS!"

Sailor Moon for her part, just looked at the waving form of her friend as Saturn, Mercury and the men of Bad Company looked on at this overly energetic young woman in front of them. Then, Moon along with Saturn and Mercury, ran up to Venus and tackled her with a group hug...

"Minako-Chan!" Moon cried, as she hugged her friend, "I'm so glad that your alright!"

"You have noooo idea how happy I am to see you too!" Venus replied, hugging her friend back.

"How did you managed to find us?" Saturn asked her older friend. " Jupes here was able to track you guys with that do hicky Mercury placed in our communicators. Isn't that right Mako-chan? Mako-chan?" Venus said, as she looked into the now empty Vodnik. " Where's Jupiter?"

"I think I found her!" Mercury called out from the other side of the vehicle and when every went to check things out, they found the sobbing form of the Shenshi of Thunder herself spread out on the ground and kissing the Earth.

"What happened to her?" Moon asked, still looking at the muscular shenshi on the ground. " I don't know. She was completely quiet while I was driving." That remark caught every one off guard.

"You... you were driving?" Moon asked, sounding a bit stunned... and frightened "Why..?"

"Because I was the only one of us that had an Driver's License."

"Driver's License? I though you only had a learner's permit?" Mercury interjected. It was common Knowledge that Minako was try to get her Driver's License for the last 6 months. But so far, she had been unsuccessful. The last instructor that hat tried to teach her, ended up having to retire because he had suffered a nervous breakdown after her first lesson. That event alone had caused all of her friends just to wonder if Minako never getting her license was such a bad thing. "Mako-Chan, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked , as she bent down over her friend. Jupiter did not answer, as she was too busy kissing the ground and thanking _Kami-Sama_ that she had survived Minako's driving.

As this was going on, Bad Company was just watching the sight in front of them...

"I guess they know each other." Sweetwater said, as he watched the girls interact with each other. " But why is that one in green kissing the ground?"

"Beats me! Must be some kind of... Japanese thing... or something." Haggard replied, as he too was perplexed by that woman's actions. Then, the girls walked up to the men and were introduced by Mercury...

"Venus, Jupiter, this is Redford, Haggard, Marlowe and Sweetwater. These are the men that rescued us earlier." she said, as each of the men nodded as their names were called. "Every one, this is Venus and Jupiter. 2 of our friends."

"It is good to meet you." Venus said in decent English, while Jupiter just shook their hands. Although, she could not help but to think just how much Marlowe looked like her ex-boyfriend.

"What were they doing in the armored car?" Redford asked. It was then Venus stepped forward and began to fill them in on what had happened to them in the last hour. And to sat that they were all surprised at what they heard, would be like saying that the Legionnaire was just a mercenary. Any ways... the group was told about their fight with the Russian Patrol and of how they were able to fight them off and were able to get their hands on a vodnik and regroup with them. When Venus was done, Sailor Moon spoke up and said... " NO WAY! You were able to fend off a whole attack?"

Jupiter nodded and said, " and the rest of them ran for their lives!" she grinned.

"Well, it sounds like you did a bang up job!" Redford replied, as he looked at these girls in disbelief. Even though he had seen was Saturn's power first hand, that was just against one vodnik. These 2 girls had just said that they had not only taken out a whole Patrol, but a BMD-3 within a matter of minutes.

"So what had you 3 been up to?" Venus asked, as she looked around. The scars of the recent battle were still fresh. Saturn and Mercury just looked at their boots as Moon cane up and said... "There is something I think you should know..."

_**(A few minutes later...)**_

"Your Kidding!" Venus exclaimed, as she and Jupiter stood wide eyed at the news that just minutes earlier, they had face off with a Daimon. Something that should not even exist. Sailor Moon and the other 2 shenshi just nodded to confirm what Moon had said. "But how did you beat it? You don't even have your septer!" Jupiter exclaimed.

" You can thank Redford and his men here for that!" Saturn said, "They weakened the Daimon so that Moon could use her Tiare on it." Venus and Jupiter both turned to the solders as Venus said, "Well, thank you for helping our friends. I... we can not thank you enough."

"Eh, don't mention it. We were glad to help." Sweetwater replied, "But I wouldn't want to go up against any more of those things, that's for sure!" At that statement, the shenshi began to feel a bit uneasy. Because they knew very well that who was ever responsible for that Daimon attack, would more than likely send more after them. But they saw no reason why they should tell these men this though, especially since it looked liked that they would need their help in reuniting with the rest of their team. It was then Moon piped up and said, " We are still missing 4. Ami, do you have them?"

Mercury took out her her computer and began to type on her key board. Moments later, a map showing the Sadaristani country side. As she looked, she saw 2 small images that were together on the map. One of them was the image of a mask that was highlighted in dark gray. The other one kind of looked like a circle with a arrow pointing out near the "top" of it and it was highlighted in red. At this Mercury turned her computer to face every one and said... "I've got 2 of them, but they are located well on the other side of the golf course." As every one looked, they saw that infact the signals were coming from the very edge of the course.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Venus stated,as she pumped her fist into the air and proceeded to climb back into the drivers seat of the vodnik. A sight that made Jupiter flinch. Not so fast!" Jupiter said, "We still have to deal with that base that you raced through! Not to mention, the place is crawling with patrols that are looking for us." she argued. Venus just looked at her friend until her brain started back working. "Oh yea... heh heh. I forgot about that..." Venus said sheepishly, as the shenshi sweet dropped. "Sooooo, what do we do about the base?"

Redford began to chew on what the young blond had said. If she was right, then that base could be a problem for the them. He was still unable to contact "_Mike-One-Juliet_" and he was uncertain that raiding this camp was a good idea. But then he remembered just what Mike-One had told him just before he lost contact with her. She said that their was an supply depot not too far from their location and that it was along their way toward Sedar's palace. She also said that they would be able to resupply themselves with what ever they needed for their possible assault on Sedar's palace. It was then Redford realized that the base that the young blond and brunet was talking about was in fact, their next target. Plus... from what he had seen on Mercury's map and from the maps that he had seen before being sent into Sedaristan, the 2 other missing shen-shi were in the same area as their objective. So it would not interfere with his team's mission. But he might have a hard time explaining to his superiors just why they were a group of teenaged women with him when the extraction bird came for them, but he will cross that bridge when they came to it. With a slight sigh, Redford said...

" From what I see, the quickest rout to your friend is through that camp."

"So what are we going to do?" Sailor Moon asked. " We are going to raid it." Redford said simply. The girls looked at him as if her were a crazy person. "What do you mean, 'raid it'?"

"I mean that my men and I are going to attack the base and take what we can from it. Besides, my squad needs to stock up on ammunition and that base is out only option." Redford reasoned. Moon allowed what Redford had said to sink in, he was telling them that their only way forward was through a army base that was filled to the brim with armed solders. All of which she was very certain, were not above taking their lives. Not to mention, the idea of having to take someone's life did not sit too well with her. She did not mind that Saturn, Venus and Jupiter had killed some solders just over an hour ago, seeing that they all did it in self defense. But this would be different, they would be on the attack and she could not even bring herself to the idea of taking someone's life. It was then an idea came to her, maybe they did not have to fight their way through that base and not kill every one. Sailor Moon still had a few tricks up her sleeves, metaphorically speaking of course and she might just be able to prevent any more unwanted bloodshed. She then began to tell her plan to the rest of the shenshi and after a few minutes, she came up to Redford and with Venus translating, she said... " Redford-Sama , my team will be more than happy to help you raid this base. But I have an idea that would see to it that no one gets hurt."

Redford was a bit taken aback by the teen's statement and just wondered what her plan was. And why did she call him "Sama"? What did THAT mean? But in any case, he new that there was a lot more to these girls that met the eye. So if Moon said that she could prevent another fire fight all together, then he would just have to take her word for it. Who was he to doubt her?

"Alright then. Looks like we'll be working together from now on." Redford said , as he stuck his arm out and shook Sailor Moon's hand. As the rest of the Sailor team began to shake the hands of there new allies.

"So," Redford asked, "What is this plan of yours?"

_**(2 miles up the road, Russian resupply depot 7...) **_

Private Dmitri Zukof of the _12__th__ Russian Tank Division_ sat on top his parked BMD-3, as he ate his breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs and dry bread., and enjoyed the Russian folk music that played on his radio. He, along with a number of men from his division had arrived in Sedaristan just a few months earlier with the blessing of that country's Dictator to establish a number of anti aircraft batteries as well as , a number of supply depots in said country for use by his nation's armed forces. Ever since the start of the war, Sedaristan had been both side of the war . They had allowed the Russians to set up bases in the country, while they allowed American aircraft to use its air space , all the while claiming to be neutral in the war. But that all changed when it was learned that Sedaristani forces at an Russian base had shot down an American helicopter while it was searching for 4 awol US solders. Signaling that Serdaristan had entered the war and on Russia's side. At that point, all the base in and supply depots in the country, both Russian and Sedaristani were placed on high alert for a possible American invasion of Sedaristan. Especially since news came in that 3 missiles sites had been destroyed, as well as, a couple patrols had gone missing. Dmitri thought that with these current events, he would finally see some action in this war. But so far, the only excitement that he had seen for the day, was when that Vodnik driver sped through the base, almost crashing into one of the housing units as it rounded the bend.

But Dmitry did not mind the peace and quiet that he had now. As a matter a fact, he rather enjoyed the fact that he was not on the front lines with his fellow country men and right now, he was quite content with just sitting there and eating his breakfast. Although, he wished that the cook did not burn the eggs. But as he sat there, he did not notice that there was a thick fog encroaching on the depot. It was only when he felt the air becoming a little chilly and when he looked around he saw that the entire base was covered with said fog. Dmitri was perplexed by this, just moments ago it was nice and sunny but now, the suns warm rays was replaced with this cold and some what damp fog. He was no weather man, but he could tell that this was not normal

. But as he sat there and wondered just how and why this was happening, Dmitri did not notice that there was a rather large figure sneaking up behind him, or that said figure had his arms reaching out for Dmitri's neck...


	7. Chapter 7

_**In Harm's Way **_

_**(Port of Sadiz, Caspian Sea... )**_

_The Legionnaire _stood on the deck of his person cargo ship, as the massive vessel entered the unfinished resort city of _Sadiz. _Below him on a small helipad, a group of men were busy getting his personal _Ka-52 "Alligator" _attack helicopter ready for his flight into Sedaristan, where he would "talk" to that country's leader about the well overdue gold shipment that he had promised over a month ago. The was that Sedar would provide the Legionnaire with a certain amount of gold and Sedaristan would not be appropriated as collateral. But with no gold in hand and his field commanders becoming a bit wary of their promised "salary", the Legionnaire now had no choice but to "appropriate" Sedaristan for himself and take any gold that he found. Taking over the tiny Eastern European Country should not be too difficult, especially since his contacts within the Sedaristani military had said that Sedar was not very popular among his troops and that they were already planning a coup to over throw the dictator. Getting to Sedar should not be too hard and when he did get to Sedar, well... lets just sat it wound not end well for him.

But he would have to work fast if he were to get to Sedar, for there was a possible US special forces team that was in the country and they were more than likely going after Sedar for themselves. If that were the case, then he would have to make sure that he got to the dictator before those blasted Americans did. But he didn't worry too much, for he had his men surround the presidents mansion and he doubted that the Americans would be able to defeat his mercenary army. But there was another bit of news that really had the normally confident merc worried. His 2IC had informed him that the same group of solders had come in to contact and possession of an item of immense power source. The same power source that she promised that would be his and could make his army invincible. What would happen if the Americans got there hands on it, he did not want to think about it. It could be very bad for business, indeed. But he his worry soon faded when he remembered that his 2IC had sent one of their new "D-Units" to retrieve said item and from what he had seen in the test videos, those Americans did not stand a chance in hell.

As he stood their overlooking his personal ship as it got ready to ease into port, he felt a presence behind him...

"I wish you wouldn't do that." he said flatly, as he turned to face his second in command. "I am sorry, my commander. But I have some very unfortunate news." she replied, with a bit of regret in her voice. The Legionnaire crocked an eye brow at her statement, it was not always that his very capable 2IC came to him with bad news...

"What is it?" he asked her. " It is our D-unit... It... has been destroyed." she said with her head down.

"How is that even possible? I thought you said that they are next to impossible to destroy?" the Legionnaire said in a tone. But if one would listen closely, they could easily tell that there was a hit of disapproval and anger in his voice.

" They are! It was those solders that used the power source in their possession, to destroy my creation." she said in a defensive tone. " Apparently, they were a lot more intelligent than I though. Not only do they have our prize, but now know how to use it."

The Legionnaire advanced on her and looked directly into her golden eyes, "I do not tolerate failure in my ranks. Especially from my second!" he said as he towered over her, " You promised me an item of immense power for my personal use and I expect to my 2IC to deliver what was promised to me!"

"Yes, I am sorry my commander." she said apologetically, "But do not worry, I have one of our other D-units waiting for them and I promise you, It shall not fail us this time."

"I hope for your sake, that you are right. But if you fail me this time... lets just say that I will no longer be in need of your services." He said, as he turned away from her and returned his focus on the ship's crew prepping his helicopter. His 2IC just nodded as she remembered to breath again. All she could at that moment, was nod in agreement and head back inside the vessel.

_'How dare he talks to me like that!' _she thought, as she made her back to her personal quarters... _'If it wasn't for me, his little private army would not have even survived the war for this long! It is just like being with the professor all over again!' _She continued to fume, as she entered her room onboard the ship.

The room itself was very luxurious considering that it was located on a old converted oil tanker. It was very spacious and had everything that a person would need if they were planning to live there for a while. Located in the corner of said room, was a Queen sized bed that had pink and gold trim and next to it was a dresser that had a large mirror in the center of it, as well as a number of various tabloid magazines from various part of the world. One of the few perks that came from being a globe trotting mercenary. But one other thing that made this room so unique, was the fact that there was a state of the art lab that was in the center of the room. There , surrounded by a white curtain that was suspended from the overhead bulkhead, was a small but very capable lab that she had constructed not to long after her employment with the Legionnaire and his army. From here, she had created a number of items and equipment that benefited his privatized army. From ammunition rounds that could be used in a number of different weapons, to body armor that could take a hit from a shot gun from point blank range. All of these advances and more had made the Legionnaire's already deadly army, even more so. But it was one weapon that she had created that had cemented her place and title of being the second in command of the deadliest army in the world.

The were called "_D-units" _and they were developed from the research that her former employer done, before she ended up in the company of the Legionnaire. The D-units themselves were created when the Legionnaire wanted proof that she was worth his time and money and when it came time to prove her worth, she did not fail to impress. Using an old BMD-3 hull and a human test subject who was "Volunteered", the new D-unit managed to wipe out and entire Russian army while the Legionnaire's army was in the employment of another country. Needless to say, it was that event alone that not only cemented her place as his new 2IC, but it was also why the Russians decided to seek his services when the war began. The only draw back to these units, was that they were not as strong as her former employer's creations, nor they were as stream lined and unlike the originals, the D-units were made to rage war and currently, there were 7 D-units that were in the field and they were all disguised as normal military vehicles. Well... there were now 6 of them in the field now, as seeing that one of them had been destroyed by a combination of both American made fire power and the combined power of 3 Sailor Shenshi.

This was not good. It was one thing to create man made monsters for a mercenary army, it was another thing to have the same people that you brought to this world for your personal interest to not only destroy it, but to team up with a US army Special Ops team and be protected by them. This was 1 equation that she did not plan for and what was worse, her new employer was starting to become a bit anxious and was now threatening to have her "replaced." and that did not sound like a good thing considering that she had used his former 2IC to create their first D-unit. But no matter, she would only have to deal with her current employer just until she could she got a hold of Sailor Moon and her Crystal and when she did … she would be able to get the one thing that she so desired.

She began to move towards a large device that kind of looked like a small microwave oven and flipped a small switch. Then, the "microwave" began to rumble as a bright flash shown through its small view point , but what was really strange, was the fact that a growl could be heard coming from the inside. With in a few moments, the glow faded and the machine's door opened downwards to reveal a black bullet that had the symbol of the Legionnaire's army, as well as a star engraved into the side of it. Then using a pair of gloves, she removed said bullet from the small tray that it was resting on and loaded it into a HIGHLY modified _IMI Desert Eagle _hand gun that had 2 cylinder like attachments sticking out each side of the firing chamber. She then walked up to a near by port hold and fired the "weapon" through it, sending the entire projectile ( Shell casing and every thing) into the air and on its way to activate the second D-unit at her disposal, capture Sailor Moon and bring the shenshi back to her.

When she was done with that, she went back over to her bed where she proceeded to flop down on to it and read one of the many magazines that she had and began to read. As she feasted on a box of chocolates that she had hidden under her bed. Even though Sailor Moon may have had the protection of the those solders, she doubted that even they could even be able to fend of or expect this new D-unit.

They would not even stand a chance...

_**(Sedaristan, Eastern Europe... )**_

Sailor Moon sat quietly inside the familiar interior of the Russian made, American appropriated BMD-3, as it and its occupants tore across the massive golf course that was constructed and owned by Sedaristan's ruler, Zavimir Sedar. Next to her was Sailor Mercury who had her mini computer connected to one of the radios that she had picked up at an Russian supply depot where just minutes before, she long with her shenshi and their new friends, a group of American solders had successfully raided. Thanks to Mercury using her "Shabo Spray Freezing!" , a large number of the depot's personnel were frozen in place before they could even react and those that were not frozen, were taken out by both the Americans and the Shenshi sneaking up on them in the fog and knocking them out. When the base was secured, the solders then proceeded to resupply themselves with grenades, ammunition and what ever they could get their hands on while destroying what they couldn't take. While this was going on, the shenshi set about the task of rounding up and securing the Russian prisoners and make sure that they wound not be able to alert their comrades when they were gone. After a few minutes, the shenshi and Bad Company linked back up and were back on their way to their next objective. Thanks to Sailor Mercury placing tracking beacons in their communicators, they were able to locate 2 more of there fellow team mates that were well on the other side on this massive golf course. Moon could not help but to wonder just why any on would want a massive golf course all for them selves.

But they still had the problem of communicating with their team mates. Ever since their arrival in this place, they had been unable to contact each other and after Mercury ran a diagnostic on their communicators, it turned out that someone or some thing had managed to lock on and disrupt the exact frequency that the Shenshi used to communicate with each other. Then if that were the case, then that Yoma attack back home was not a random event, that attack... was a trap and they walked right into it. That Yoma was sent to attract and capture them for some unknown purpose. But why they were sent into a war zone, they still did not know. The only saving grace right now, was the fact that the Shenshi were still able to track one another. But as she sat there, Moon could not help but to wonder if her Shenshi were able to track each other, then who else?

As Sailor Moon looked around, she saw that all her Shenshi were keeping busy as best they could. Mercury was busy trying to re establish contact with every one else, while Saturn was lost in her own thoughts, worried about her adoptive parents. Across from her, Jupiter had her eyes closed and was meditating, while Venus was looking at Marlowe with a dreamy expression on her face. _'I wonder if she remembers that she has a boyfriend now?' _Moon thought , as she looked at her "love struck" friend. The American solders on the other hand, all looked calm and cool. Proof that they were battled hardened warriors and were used being in highly stressful situations. But moon had to wonder if these men were only calm because they were solders, or were they just being calm for her and her shenshi.

"Anything yet, Ami?" Moon asked her friend. "Still nothing." the blue hair shenshi replied, as her visor retracted back into her tiare. " I still can't get a signal through without alerting the Russians." Mercury was trying to see if she could send a signal through by "hot wiring" a Russian com radio to work on their communicators. But unfortunately, if she were to do this, The Russians would be able to ease drop and possibly, track them as well. Even Sailor Moon knew that was a bad thing. But Mercury was able to find a way to track the movements of any and all Russian forces in the area and as a result, 4 T-90's fell victim to a JDAM strike.

About 15 minutes later, the APC came to a halt at an bridge that crossed a VERY deep gorge at the very edge of the golf course. Quickly, Redford along with Sweetwater and Haggard, exited the the "tank" , while Marlowe stayed inside and covered them with the BMD's 30mm cannon.

" What are they doing?" Venus asked her new crush, as she battered her eyes at him. Marlowe for his part, did not notice the young girls advances as he replied, " They are scouting the bridge to see if it has any booby traps or explosives that the enemy might have placed."

Still looking through the cannon's gun sight, the young army private watched as his squad leader and his 2 fellow solders walked onto and looked around the bridge. Then, the Sarge waved to Marlowe that the bridge was safe to cross, but as he was about to move forward, Saturn got a look horror on her face and rushed at Marlowe... " STOP!... STOP... TANK!" she yelled in broken English.

"Hotaru... Whats wrong?" Jupiter asked, as she moved over to the young shenshi. But before Saturn could answer, they were all jolted by a series of loud explosions as the APC began to shake. Outsind on the bridge, Redford, Haggard and Sweetwater were also jolted by the explosions as the bridge shook violently and when they looked, they saw to their horror the entire sections of said bridge were exploding and the explosions were heading there way!. "RUN!" Redford roared, as he and his men ran as fast as they could towards safety. The men just barely made it off , as the last section of the bridge exploded and was sent plummeting into the gorge below. The only thing that was left of said bridge, was the metal frame that had once supported the now destroyed road way.

"That... that was... too close." Sweetwater panted, as he tried to regain his breath. Apparently, the Russians had planned to destroy the bridge as the Americans were crossing over but foe some reason, the detonated the charges too early and the Americans were spared.

"How... How did she know that was going to happen?" Marlowe asked breathlessly, as he just stared at the young shenshi that had quite possibly saved his as well as every one else lives. The Senshi just stared at their youngest member as well and wondered just how she was able to detect the threat as well. Although Hotaru (Saturn) was a full fledged shenshi, there were still a few things about her powers that the rest of the team did not know. Seeing that she herself was still trying to figure out her capabilities as well. If this was an ability that she had all along or that this was something that Sailor Saturn always had, they did not know. But what ever it was, it had just saved them from a unfortunate demise.

The shenshi along with Marlowe exited the APC and just looked at what was left. They all began to wonder just how they were going to make it to the other side, but then Redford spoke up and said, " Looks like were going to have to walk across." the Shenshi all wonder just how they were going to do just that, but Redford pointed out that there was a service walk way that was possibly used by the bridge's maintenance crew to do repairs, that was still intact. The walk way it self was narrow and was exposed to the elements, but with no other alternative the Shenshi just nodded in agreement and with the solders in the lead, proceeded to advance across. But no sooner did they began to cross, did a bulllet strike the concrete tower behind Sailor Moon. Causing her to scream a bit, as pieces of concrete flew out. "Sniper!" Marlowe yelled out, as every one hit the metal deck. Just seconds later, another round struck the area where just moments ago, Redford was standing. Seconds later, another round struck the metal superstructure where Venus was taking cover, causing her to wince a bit. The shenshi and the solders were now at the mercy of a Russian sniper and if they did not fast, it would only be a matter of time before he got a lucky shot. Mercury could have used her "Shabo Spray!" and conceal their movements, but the wind had began to pick up. Rendering the "Attack" useless at that point.

"What do we do?" Venus asked, as she covered head as another round struck behind her. "Can't you like shot back?"

"We can't," Sweetwater replied, " He's too far out of range for us to shot back." another bullet struck near his position. Venus began to think a bit and she soon got an idea...

" Do you know where he is hiding?" Venus asked them. Marlowe raised his head to locate the position of the offending sniper. As he looked, he saw a flash in the window of a small building that was on the other side and seconds later, another round just narrowly missed him as it struck the support beam for the hand rails, in front of him.

"That building, in the window. 2-300 meters ahead." Marlowe told her. " Can you give me covering fire? I have a plan."

" What are planning , Venus- chan?" Moon asked from her position on the ground. Before she could get an answer, the solders got up from their positions and began to fire with their respective weapons at the wooden structure. The rounds from the combination from the assault rifles, machine gun and Haggard's rocket launcher, all found their mark and did their job of preventing the sniper from returning fire. The shenshi took this opportunity to move forward and find better places to take cover. All that is except for Venus, who stayed with the solders. "Venus! What are you doing?" Sailor moon called out, as she and her other shenshi looked on in horror as Venus got up from her hiding place and walked up to the edge of the walk way. Then, she kissed her right index finger before she extended her arm out and yelled... "Crescent Beam!". Then, a golden beam of energy shot out from her finger, shot across the gorge and towards it's target. A few seconds later, the beam entered the building at the exact point where the Sniper was hiding and after a few minutes of waiting, it was clear that the beam had found it's mark and the sniper was no more.

With the sniper out of the way, the 2 teams were able to advance forward and except for a few stragglers that were on the bridge itself, they were no match for the combined power of the American solders and the Sailor shenshi and were easily swept aside. The only real threat came from one of the last Russian solders that was manning a heavy machine gun that was protected by sand bags. But still it was no match as Jupiter used "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" on him and the end result was the the ammunition that was stored inside the weapon exploded in as a result of all that electricity moving through it. After a few minutes, the teams made it to the other side and when they did, they heard the sounds of a massive battle that was taking place, as well as some one yelling over a loud speaker in with some kind of Slavic dialect.

"What's going on up there?" Jupiter asked, "And who's that on the loud Speaker?"

"That's Zavimir Sedar." Redford replied. " Zaver-who?" Sailor Moon said...

" Zavimir Sedar..." Sweetwater replied with a thick Slavic accent of his own. " Local dictator and all around creep. He is the reason why we are in this country in the first first place."

" What is he saying?" Venus asked him. " Apparently there was a coup and he is being held hostage in his own mansion. He is calling for his people to save him."

" So I'm guessing that the sounds are that of his people trying to save him?" Saturn said,as she held on to her Glaive a little more tightly.

"I guess there is only one way to find out! Lock and Load!" Redford ordered, as he and the rest of his men began to advance up the incline towards Sedar's palace.

"Wait a minute guys." Mercury said, as the Shenshi was about to advance as well. "What is it, Ami?" Moon asked. Mercury had her computer out and showed the screen to them. As the Shenshi looked, they saw a number of red icons that were moving across the screen. As well as 4 blue icons in approaching behind them, possibly Redford as his men. But it were the 2 icons that were at the top of the screen that really got their attention. Moving around on the screen, was the image of a eye mask and a semi-circle with a arrow on the top it, and ever so often, a group of the red icons would vanish off the screen. When the Shenshi saw this, they all got smiles on their faces...

"It's..." Sailor Moon trailed off. "Yep! It is them ." Mercury said with a small smile of her own.

"Well it looks like they have everything under control here!" Venus said , with a amused tone in her voice.

"Well what are we waiting on? Let's go help them!" Sailor Moon declared, as she began to run up the incline her self. The Senshi were all taken aback by their leader's actions, which were way out of character for the normally "Ditzi" and "Clumsy" blond. But they all just guessed that their leader and friend was beginning to show signs of maturity and the queen that she was destined to become was finally starting to emerge from within her.

With looks of determinations on their faces, the rest of the Shenshi began to follow their friend and future queen into battle. A task, that they all gladly did...

For their Leader, Princess, future Queen... and Friend...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fire and Roses...**_

Redford, along with the rest of his squad ran up the hill with their weapons drawn and got ready to face off with any Russian solders that they might encounter. Up ahead, the sounds of a ferocious battle filled the air with the sounds of high powered weapons fire and the yelling of men, as the occasional explosion could be heard as well...

"That's got to be one hell of a battle up there!" Sweetwater said , as he readied his _M60. "_Who knew that he still would have people loyal to him?"

"Sedaristnais are a weird bunch." Haggard said, as he reloaded his _870MCS shotgun._ Even though the 870 was primarily used for close combat fighting, the .410 bore that this one fired still made it an effective weapon at range.

"This is going to make getting to Sedar a bit difficult."Redford added as he popped another clip into his_ M416 _and switched it into full auto. But as they got closer, the yelling that they heard before began to sound clearer. But what they heard was not Sedaristani or even Russian for that matter, it was English!. If they were in the heart of Serdaristan and were the only Americans in the country, then why then were they hearing possible "Russian" or " Sedaristani" solders speaking in English? The men were all puzzled by this, but it was only when they reached the top of the hill and saw several men that were wearing _BDUs _with matching head mak and were all armed with _M16s, _did they got their answer...

" Mercs?" Marlowe exclaimed, "What are they doing here?"

"What's going on?" Moon exclaimed, as she and the rest of the Shenshi ran up. The solders winced when they heard her voice, thinking that it might alert the Mercenaries that were in front of them. Their fears , as it turned out, were just, because as Sailor Moon spoke, the 7 or so Mercenaries all turned and made eye contact with both the American solders and the Shenshi. " Who are they?" Venus asked, as she pointed at the Mercs in front of them. Who were no bringing their weapons to bare on the 2 groups...

"Aw shit! Take cover!" Redford ordered, just as the Mercenaries opened fire on them. The shenshi and solders only had moments to react, as the mercenaries opened up with their assault rifles. Their 5.56 NATO rounds striking the earth and causing the shenshi and solders to find cover.

"Who...who are they?" Mercury panted, as she along with Saturn, Jupiter Sweetawter and Redford hid behind a concrete wall on one side of the walk way. On the other side, Moon and the rest of the shenshi with Haggard and Marlowe, were also taking cover as Marlowe opened up with his M-16.

"There Mercenaries, and some of the deadliest I might add!" Sweetwater said, as he popped up and fired with his M-60. " But why are they here?" Mercury asked again.

"I'm guessing the same reason we are! To get Sedar!" Redford replied, dropping an Merc with his M4I6.

"What? Why?"

"Who Knows? What about your friends that you are looking for?" Sweetwater asked, as he and Redford began to move up, as did Sailor Moon and her group did as well. Mercury took out her computer and looked at the screen. Sure enough, their 2 icon came onto the screen and they were together. But what was really getting her attention, were the groups of red icons that would "vanish" off the screen any time they came to close to them.

"Hey Mercury!" Moon called out, as she saw her friend on her computer again," Where are they?"

"40 meters ahead!" they are not far!" she called out, her voice almost being drowned out by the sounds of gun fire. By the time they had made it up to the wall, all of the offending Mercenaries that had been shooting at them had either taken cover some where else or were on the ground in a pool of blood. Moon had to do every thing in her power to prevent herself from vomiting at the sight. As they made it to the wall, the solders and the Shenshi could all see from their vantage points a large group of the same oddly clad men. All of them were either taking cover behind the marble walls and statues , and were firing at the palace. Or were on lying on the ground with smoke coming from their charred bodies, while still others had roses embed in their throats. But yet, not of these mercenaries had yet to notice the fact that there were now 4 American solders and 5 oddly clad girls in mini skirts sneaking up behind them. Sailor Moon was about to ask Redford something when out of nowhere, a flaming arrow flew out and struck an mercenary in the chest and engulfed him in a pillar of flame. The poor mercenary flailed about, trying to put the fire out, but alas, it was in vain as has the grenades on his belt went off because of the intense heat. All that was left of him was a red mist an a red and black smear on a near by statue. The men of Bad Company were at a lost for word at the sight, to say the least...

"Who... Wha... what did that!" Sweetwater stuttered out, slacked jawed at the sight.

"What that? That was just Sailor Mars." Moon replied casually, but she too was in shock.

"Mars... that's one Shen-Shi friends, right?" Haggard asked her. Moon just nodded. At that point, the 2 groups began to hear something in the distance and when they listened closely, they soon realized that the sounds were that of an approaching helicopter and sure enough, the image of a Black Russian made _Mi-17 (Hip) _transport helicopter came into view. But what really got the solders attention, was the logo on the nose of the craft, as well as were the words written on it. _"Acta Non Verba"_

"Shit! We got more mercs, incoming!" Redford called out. " Haggard! Take it out!"

"On it sarge!" Haggard replied, as he aimed his rocket launcher at the "Hip" and pulled the trigger...

_**( The Presidential Palace of Zavimir Sedar. A Couple Hours, Earlier... )**_

"Rei, Rei! Wake up!" _Tuxedo Karmen _cried out, as he knelt down beside his friend, _Sailor Mars. _"Rei! Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

" Uh... Mask! Where... where am I? Where's Moon?" the Shenshi of Fire asked in a dazed voice, as Tuxedo Mask helped her up.

"Take it easy there." he said, as he helped her up. "What is the last thing you remembered?" Rubbing her temple, Mars said...

" There...there was a yoma attack and there was a bright flash and... Where is every one?" Mars exclaimed , as she shot up and looked around.

"I don't know?" Mask replied, as he looked around. Apparently, they were some kind of a mansion and they were all alone. After helping Mars to her feet, the 2 began to explore the the large home and it was quite the spread.

The hall ways were lined with very expensive looking statues, while the massive windows were adorn with deep crimson curtains with gold trim. The checkered board patterned, marble floors were well polished and their reflections were clearly visible. While the walls were lined with portraits of a stout man in a blue military style suit and he was posed "Heroically" in all of them.

"Some body has an ego." Mars said, as she examined one of the portraits that showed the same man standing on top of a large army tank. "I'm guessing that he is the mansion's owner?"

"I'm guessing , yes." Mask said, as he studied a bust of the same man in the picture. Then, something caught the future King's eye , out the window. As he looked, he saw a number of large green trucks pull up outside the mansion. "Mars, come and see this!"

The Shenshi of Fire heard him and went over to window to see what he was looking at and what she saw, puzzled her. "What the..? Solders? What are they doing here?" she said, as she saw large numbers of men jump out the trucks and begin to take positions around the court yard.

"Something tells me those aren't army regulars." Masked said, continuing to watch the men as they began to off load some crates. "What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Look at their uniforms. They don't look like the type that a normal army unit would where." Mask replied, noticing that all of the men were wearing black uniforms and head mask. Mars looked on and sure enough, Mask was right. All the men were in black. " Maybe they are some kind of special forces group?" Mars reasoned. Mask was about to answer her when they heard the sounds of voices headed their way. The voices were of that of men and that they were speaking in an language that neither of the 2 understood. Not wanting to be found out just yet, the 2 moved in the opposite direction and hid in a small room.

A few minutes later, the 2 of them heard a commotion right outside the door. It sounded like a group ff men and they were all arguing about something. But what, Mask and Mars did not know, for they were all speaking a language that neither of them were familiar with. Then, the door opened and Mask and Mars had only moments to react, as a man it a military style uniform ran in and locked the door behind him. Yelling something or the other in some kind of Slavic language, as he went up to a golf bag and proceeded to remove a club with some balls (_snickers)_ and he began to work on his swing. Meanwhile, both Mars and Mask were hiding in what could be best described as a walk in closet. The 2 of them had just narrowly avoided being found out...

"It's the same man from those paintings." Mask whispered, as he looked through a small peep hole. "I wonder just what he was arguing about?"

"I don't know, but I can sense a great deal of anxiety coming from him." the Fire Shenshi replied, her natural sixth sense coming into play. For the next 45 minutes, the 2 of them hid in the closet as the man in the other room continued to play with his golf clubs and balls (_snickers). _As they hid, Mars took out her communicator and tried to regain contact with the rest of the team. But even though she was able to locate and track the a number of them, Mars was unable to communicate with any of them. All she and Mask could do right now was hunker down and wait, while the man in the other room played with his golf set. The only thing that made them feel at ease at that moment, was the fact that from what they could tell , the rest of the team was headed in their direction.

"Oh no!" Mask whispered sharply, as he still looked through the peep hole.

"What is it?" Mars asked. " He's headed this way." Mask replied, as he saw his stout figure approach the closet door.

"What do we do?" Mars asked, " Did he find us out?"

"I don't know, but we better think fast." Mask told her, as he moved away from the door.

A few moments later, the man in the military uniform entered the large closet , where he kept all of his finest outfits, as well as a spare restroom for the "Panic Room" that he was now in. and it was a good thing that he had one installed in his Panic Room, because those Solders outside would have tried to kill him if he came out for sure and he REALLY needed to pee in the worst way. But as soon as he opened the closet door and entered the room, Sailor Mars struck his head with one of the foot rest that were there, knocking him out cold.

"What the? Why did you do that?"

"Well, did you have any other better ideas?" Mars said, as she dropped the Foot Rest and looked at the unconscious form laying face down in front of her. Mask wanted to say something but he soon realized that he really didn't have any ideas. All he could do was stare at his younger friend and help her move the man onto a chair. But as they were about to revive him, they heard a large bang coming from the panic room's door, as well as the voices of men on the other side.

"What's going on?" Mars asked. "I'm guessing that who ever it is on the other side wants to get our friend here." Mask said calmly, as he and Mars continued to look at the door.

" Well, what do we do?"

" Mars, didn't you say that Sailor Moon and the rest of the Shenshi were headed this way?" Mask asked her. "Yea?"

"Well, all we have to do, is hold out until the rest of the team arrives. And when they do, together we can figure out just how we got here and find a way to get back home." Mask reasoned with her. Mars gave it some thought an realized that he was right. They just had to hold out, it was about all they could do and besides, the rest of the shenshi might have trouble dealing with those oddly clad solders outside. With a small nod to each other, the 2 of them went and stood in front of the door and readied themselves to engage the men on the other side.

The pounding continued a few more times until the door burst open and 2 men in black uniforms came barging in with a small battering ram in their hands. The 2 men were shocked to see the oddly clad duo standing in front of them, especially the one in red that was wearing the mini skirt. They just stared at the 2 as if they were ghost, but that hesitation cost them dearly as Tuxedo Mask sent 2 roses, that struck the men in their throats. Then, Mars followed up by kicking them in heads , sending them to the ground in a heap. Not too long after that, 4 more men entered the room and this time, they were all armed with guns! They too were puzzled both Mars and Mask, but unlike their fallen comrades laying unconscious on the floor, they did not hesitate as the brought their weapons to bare and opened fire. Both Mars and Mask had seconds to react, as the M-16 rounds cut through the air and struck the wall right behind where the duo once stood. The were shocked at the speed in which they moved, but they were soon brought back into reality, as the heard a female voice with a thick Asian accent call out... _"Burning... Mandala!"_. When they looked to see where the voice was coming from, they saw bands of fire coning at them! The "solders did not have a chance, as the bands of hot plasma soon engulfed their bodies ! Their very own uniforms acting as a propellent for the flames, as the men tried in vain to out the fire and ran out of the panic room. Only to die horribly as the flame ate all the oxygen and they collapsed on to the floor. The air becoming think with the sent of burnt human flesh. Mars had to do every thing in her power from emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Are you alright? " Mask asked her, the concern thick in his voice. "I'll be alright. Let's keep going!" Mars replied, as she and Mask left the room and made their way down the hall and towards the front of the mansion. Not realizing that the man that Mars struck with the foot rest, had woken up. Or the fact that as soon as he did, he proceeded to lock the Closet door as they left...

As the 2 made it outside, they saw a large number of men that were in the court yard and that they had managed to set up a number of heavy machine guns in and around the yard. The men too, saw the duo and were wondering just who were these people. But then, Mars let loose with "_Burning... Mandala!" _while Mask sent out more roses. Both of them having devastating effects on a line of men in front of them. It was at this time that the "solders" realized that these 2 were a clear threat and opened fire on them. Both Mask and Mars dodged the bullets with ease and for the next hour, the Shenshi and the future King on Earth fought against the small army. Mars was letting loose with both " _Burning... Mandala!" _for close target and _"Mars Flame... SNIPER!" _for threats that were at long rage. Dropping large numbers of men in the process. While Mask got up close and personal, and engaged several men in hand to hand combat, using his cane. But even though the duo were proving to be more than a match for them, the solders did not let up and continued to fight. Eventually, Mars was beginning to feel the strain and she was beginning to tire out. Then, the 2 heard the sound of a helicopter approaching and sure enough, a large black helicopter was approaching. Possibly filled with reinforcements for the army. Even though she was worn out, Mars saw the aircraft approach and was about to strike with "_Mars Flame Sniper!", _when out of no where, a missile struck the aircraft in the tail rotor. Causing the aircraft to spin out of control, as it began to fall to the Earth and vanish behind a a row of trees, just before an explosion was heard and a fire ball rose up into the air at the exact spot where the helicopter went down.

Mars was a bit taken aback when she saw the aircraft go down, puzzled by this recent development. As too was Tuxedo Karmen, as he ran up to her. Just what had happened? But the soon got their answer when they heard a very familiar voice call out... "_Crescent... Beam... SHOWER!" _and they saw the familiar beams of energy strike down the remaining "Solders" solders in the court yard, did they soon realized what was going on. Then, the familiar high pitched voice screaming "**MAMO-CHAN**" did they know that they were right. For running up to them was the familiar form of _Eternal Sailor Moon, _and behind her, were Jupiter, Saturn, Mercury and Venus!

"Usako!oooff!" Tuxedo Karmen said, as his future wife tackled him and gave him a deep passionate kiss on the lips.

"Get a room you 2!" Mars scolded with a smile, but neither Moon nor Mask heard her, as they were too busy giving each other "mouth to mouth." All the Shenshi began to hug Mars and tell her how much they were worried about her.

"What is it with them and hugging any way?" Haggard asked, as he and the rest of Bad Company walked up to the girls. "I don't know! Maybe it some kind of Japanese thing. Or something?" Sweetwater said, as he looked on at the exchange.

"Why is she kissing that guy in the tux?" Preston said in a puzzled tone, as he saw Moon kissing Mask.. "Isn't he kind of older than her?"

"Beats me..." Haggard replied, scratching his head. After a few minutes, Sailor Moon came up to the men with Mars and Mask in tow and said... " These are the men are the ones that helped us find you." gesturing to the solders. Tuxedo Karmen and Mars both looked at the American Solders .

Tuxedo came forward and said in English, " Thank you for saving my fiancee and her friends."

"It was no pro... Wait a minute! Your fiancee?" Haggard said, as look of shock coming onto his face, "aren't you la bit older than her?"

"Any way..." Redford cut in, trying to avoid more talk, "Gentlemen, we have a Dictator to retrieve!" he ordered, as the rest of his men began to move into the palace.

"Who are they looking for?" Mars asked, as she saw the men run into the palace. "Some one called 'Zavimir Sedar'" Mercury replied. "They said that they were in the country to arrest him."

"For what?"

Moon was about to say something when they heard gun fire coming from inside the Palace. "What's going on in there?" Moon asked., sounding a bit worried. But mars just went into a trance and stared vacantly at the building. "What's wrong , Mars?" Moon asked her.

"No.. no... it can't be..." she whispered, still staring at the house. "What, what is it?" Moon asked again.

Then, all of the solders ran back out the house while a roar could be clearly heard. In a flash Mercury began to scan the house, while the Solders continued to fire into the house. And what she saw, made her grim...

" What is it, Ami ?" Venus asked her friend. But before the blue haired Shenshi could answer, the front of the mansion exploded out, as a loud roar followed it and a large creature in a blue general's uniform with human like features came clawing out. To the horror of both the solders and the Shenshi,

They were now facing down another Daimon...

_**A/N: **__Please R&R._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Tyrant's Demise **_

_**(A Few Minutes Earlier...)**_

"This way!" Redford called out, as he and the rest of his squad made their way through the massive mansion that was the home of Sedaristan's megalomaniac leader, Zavimir Sedar. The reason why they were back in Sedaristan in the first place. At the start of the war, Sedar had begun to play both sides of the war, from allowing Russian forces to set up bases in his country, to allowing American and other allied aircraft to fly in his country's air space. But because of Sedar's double dealings, the American high command thought that it would be best if they were to bring in Sedar and have a word with him about his double dealings in person. The reason why Redford and his team was selected for this mission was because they were already considered "Awol" by the army and since they were originally arrested in Sedaristan , the Army thought it best that it would be the 4 "Awol" solders that would bring in Sedar. Seeing that if they were caught, the Army could deny any knowledge of the operation. The perfect plan... or so they thought. For not too long after the teams arrival in the country, their extraction chopper was shot down while it was "Looking" for them. Now that Sedaristan was no longer neutral in the war, Redford as well as the rest of his team knew all to well that they would have to work fast to collect Sedar before his military, or even the Russians could secure him. But what they found when they arrived at the palace, was not Sedaristan's military or even the Russian army. For some reason, Sedar's compound was under siege from members of the _Legionnaire Army. _A private military force that some said was the deadliest in the world.

But what was even stranger, was that the entire Legionnaire force was defeated by 2 individuals. One of which had the power to manipulate Fire, while the other wore a tux and and seemed to be quite deadly with trowing roses. As it turned out, these 2 individuals were in fact, 2 of Sailor Moon's shenshi that they had been looking for. After being introduced by Moon as Mars and Tuxedo Karmen. Redford lead his team into the palace in search of their target.

"I still thing the guy in the mask is a little too old for her." Haggard muttered, as he ran down the hallway. "I'm very certain that what they are doing is illegal." Sweetwater replied.

"Shut up! Keep focus, we have an objective to complete!" Redford snapped at the 2 men.

After a few minutes, the squad came up a locked door on the second level of the mansion. After a few attempts, Haggard was able to break it down and the team was the room and what they found was Zavimir Sedar sitting at his desk with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a bag of ice in the other and it was resting on his head. When Sedar saw the American solders, he began to yell in his native tongue, as if he was demanding answers. Redford was about to say something when all of a sudden, Sedar screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Haggard asked, as he and the rest of the team wake up to the screaming man. " What the hell did you do to him Haggard?" Redford scolded.

"What? Why do you think that I do something?"

"Guys, take a look at this!" Sweetwater said, as he pointed at something sticking out of the dictator's back and when every one looked, they saw a small, black, cylindrical object sticking out of Sedar's left side. " I'm guessing that this is what causing it."

But then,said object began to move forward and into Sedar's body , causing the man to scream out louder in pain until it was completely embedded in his body. The solders were taken aback by what they had just seen...

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sweetwater was about to finish, when all of a sudden, Sedar's body began to convulse as his eyes shot wide open and and his screams became silent, even though his mouth was wide open and in was foaming. Then, his body began to bulge outwards, as his skin began to stretch and rip open to reveal his red muscle tissue. His arms and legs began to bend in way not meant by nature and his bones cracked and broke under the strain. Soon, his body began expand and change. His face began to elongate and his teeth became pointed and sharp. But yet it still retained many of his human features. His arms and legs became more muscular and his torso followed suit. But some how, his blue military uniform managed to stay on his body and somehow, stretch to meet the now proportions of it's wearer's body. The solders could only look on in horror at the seen that was taking place in front of them and had to do all the could to from vomiting from the what they were seeing... "M... maybe we should run..." Sweetwater stuttered out, still looking at "Sedar" from his new vantage point at the door. Before any one could answer, the new creature in front of them let out a violent roar and and lunged itself at the solders. Who narrowly escaped being grabbed by the former Sedaristani leader.

Opening up with there respective weapons, the team made a strategic with drawl down the hallway and back into the court yard where the Shenshi and Tuxedo Karmen were. They were alerted by the sounds of gun fire and the men yelling, and when they looked, to their horror, another Daimon was before them.

"It's a Daimon!" Mercury said, as she scanned the creature with her visor. "Another one?" Moon yelled, as she and the rest of the team got ready to attack.

"What you mean, 'another one' Moon?" Mars asked,as she got ready to strike. "It's a long story! We'll explain later!" Saturn called out, getting her Glaive ready.

"Marlowe." Redford called out, " Try to get another JDAM strike on that thing!" the army private nodded and reached for his laser designator. But when he brought it up to his face, he noticed that ther was something seriously wrong with it. To his horror, there was a large bullet hole in the side of the device, rendering it completely useless. "Aw shit! Sarge, we have a problem!" he called out, holding up the broken piece of equipment.

The creature lashed out again with it's massive arms and struck the earth, causing a small earth quake that shock the ground and knocked every one off their feet. The creature roared again, as it brought its fist down again, narrowly crushing Tuxedo Karmen. Who was able to roll away at the last moment and avoid being crushed. Sweetwater was able to pick himself off the ground and opened up with his _M60 _machine gun and peppered the creature with his rounds. It was not enough to stop the Daimon, but Sweetwater was able to draw the Daimon's attention from the others and focus on him. About the same time, Haggard fired his rocket launcher at it and managed to stop the creature from advancing on his smaller friend. It was at this point that the Shenshi struck with there various attacks.

Mercury sent out "_Shabo Spray!" _and covered the area with a thick fog, allowing the other shenshi and the Solders to move into attack positions around the beast. Venus used "_Crescent Beam!" _and struck the beast on the torso, but the creature just roared and lashed out in her direction. But thanks to the fog , Venus was long gone and the creature's fist was only met by by the force of Saturn's _"Silence __Wall!" _. Redford and Marlowe gave the girls covering fire as they moved around the beast attacking it. Even Tuxedo Karmen ended up taking up an M-16 an mercenary had dropped and began to fire at the Daimon. A fact that was not lost to some of the shenshi. As the battle wore on, the 2 groups were able to weaken the creature and were getting in powerful blows on it. But the creature still had some fight in it, as it lunged again and sent the Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars flying into a near by wall. They needed to end this and fast!. It was then Saturn goth and strange look on her face and lifted up her Silence Glaive...

" Oh no... hit the deck!" Moon all but screamed out, as she saw what Saturn was about to do. The Shenshi heard Moon and when they saw what Saturn was about to do, they all ran for cover. The solders saw this too and joined the shenshi in there with drawl and hid behind a wall...

" _Silent... Glaive... SURPRISE!" _Saturn yelled with an eerie echo in her voice, as she brought down her Glaive. They was a moment of silence once again, before an pillar of swirling energy lashed out and struck the creature directly in its chest. The Daimon screamed in pain, as the burning sensation of the attack struck him in the chest and sent him flying across the court yard and into the mansion. "Moon.. NOW!" Saturn called out, as she staggered a bit before she sank to the ground. Moon nodded and echoed... " _Moon... Tiara..." _but before she could finish, Mars interrupted and said... "Wait! That Daimon is a person!"

"What?" Moon asked, a bit puzzled by her friend's statement. " That Daimon is a person! I can sense him!" Mars replied, with a far away look on her face. At this point, Mercury brought out her computer and began to scan the Daimon and true to Mars words, the readings showed that the creature had human DNA. Mercury just frowned and told her friend her findings.

"How...how is that even possible...?" Moon asked, sounding a bit shocked by Mercury's findings. "Daimons were never made from people."

"So how do we change him back? If he can be changed back." Redford said, as he and the rest of his squad walked up to them. "But how did he end up this way, is what I want to know."

"Hey Sarge!" Sweetwater called out, "Remember when we found him? There was some kind of... thing sticking into him before he changed in that thing!"

"Right! It looked like a... like a... cylinder type thing!" Haggard replied.

"Then this is grave indeed." Tuxedo said, " if what you say is true, then that would that who ever is responsible for these creatures not only have a fair knowledge of how to create them, but has also found a way to make humans into Daimons as well."

Sailor Moon became somber at that moment. She cold have been able to cure this poor man if she still had her scepter. But it was destroyed by Galaxia during their fight . Moon felt helpless at this point, there just had to be a way to change this man back. But before she could say something, the creature roared again. But it was not in rage, but more of in pain. The 2 team were all taken aback by this, as they saw the Daimon begin to thrash about as if invisible force was attacking it. Then, with one final roar, a beam of light shot out of the creature's chest and a small black object exited its body and was visible for a few seconds, before it it shattered it a million pieces and vanished. Then, the creature's body began to morph again and after a few minutes, all that was left was the inert form of Zavimir Sedar. The girls cautiously approached Sedar, all wondering what had just happened. But when Mercury checked his pulse, it was then she realized that Sedar was no longer a threat to them... or any one else.

"He's dead" she said in a somber tone. "I guess being transformed into a Dimon was a little too much for his body to handle."

"That is just terrible!"Moon proclaimed, "Why would any one do such a thing to a human being!"

"Either way, our mission is done." Redford said, " No Sedar, no reason stay in the country. There has to be a way to get into contact with the command."

"But.. but what about helping us find our friends?" Moon asked the army sergeant. "You promised us!"

"And we will. But after this, we may need more help. They Army might be willing to help your group once you talk to them." Moon, as well as the rest of the shenshi wanted to argue with him, but they soon realized that he was right. There may be more Daimons in the area and if that were true, then they would need all the help they could get. With a heavy sigh, Moon agreed to this as well as did the rest of her shenshi.

"But we still have a problem, we still can't contact Mike-One sir." Marlowe pointed out. "I think I might have found a solution to that problem." Mask replied...

"What is that?" Jupiter asked, as she and everyone else were now at the back of the mansion and looking at a rather large and ugly looking, gold plated helicopter that was sitting on a small helipad.

"It is a Russian built _Mi-8 'Hind' _helicopter." Sweetwater replied.

"I found it when Mars and I were exploring the mansion." Tuxedo replied. " Mercury, can you use the radio in it to help these men?"

"Yea, should be easy. I noticed that these Russian were still able to use their radios. I can work up something." and with that, Mercury went inside the craft and began her work. A few minutes later, she called in Redford into the Hind.

"I think she was able to do it." Sweetwater said. "Was there any doubt in you mind that she couldn't?" Venus said smugly. After a few minutes, both Mercury and Redford came out of the craft, but the looks on there faces told every one that something was wrong...

"Were on our own. The brass say that they have no extraction bird to send us." Redford said, sounding a bit annoyed. "What! Why?" Moon exclamed.

"Were considered awol. And since Sedar is dead, they don't see us as a priority."

"So no help then?" Jupiter asked, "I'm afraid not" Redford replied.

"So... How are we going to get out of here?" Haggard asked no one in particular.

"Hey Marlowe!" Redford said, "Didn't you say you flew helicopters?" the young private nodded. And said, " Yea, I did. Wait, you want me to use this Hind to fly us out of here?"

Redford just nodded and said, "Yes. Should not be to hard for you to do."

"But what about the Russians or Sedaristanis?" Sweetwater asked fearfully. Sweets had every right to be frightened, the country was swarming with enemy forces . That could make flying back to the American lines a bit difficult to sat the least. But Mercury piped up and said...

"I have already thought about that," and with that, she pulled out her computer and began to type away. The solders and the shenshi moved in to here what she had to say.

"From what I could gather from intercepted Russian and Sedarisan military communications , I was able to establish a general idea where all of there forces are located in the country." and with that, a map of Sedaristan came up on her screen and it showed a number of red dots located all over the map and a arrow flowing through a river valley... " if we follow this course, we would avoid the bulk of the Russian and Sedarisan forces, and be able to get to safety." Mercury finished.

"Wow! Just like that, huh?" Haggard replied , amazed by this young girl's use of her computer.

"Well, it settled then. Marlowe, start her up! The rest of you. Load up!" Redford barked. With out a second thought, the Shenshi, Karmen and the rest of Bad Company boarded the Hind and within a few minutes, the gold plated Mi-8 lifted off and was air born.

"But what about Haruka and Michiru? We can't just leave them behind!" Moon protested. "I can't believe that you would do that Ami!"

"Who said I did? The route we are taking not only takes us to the American lines, but to Neptune and Uranus." Mercury said, " when I plotted our course, I made sure that it would take us where they were."

Moon was shocked by her friend's statement. Ami the most honest girl Usagi new, had lied! "Mercury

, I think I am rubbing off on out.!"

"I am not sure that is a good thing, Ami." Mars replied with a grin, as she and the rest of the shenshi over heard the 2. Moon for her part, just stuck her tongue at her friend and pulled down her lower eye lid. The girls just giggled a bit and settled down for the fight.

But what they did not realized as the Hind took of, was that they were being watched by a strange woman with blond hair , that was standing in the window of the mansion they had just left. Once again, one of her D-units had attacked the shenshi and once again it was soundly defeated. Her "Boss" would not be too pleased by this development. But she could give a damn about what he though. As far as she was concerned, he could go strait to hell. The Legionnaire may think this was his operation. But this was her plan, her operation. And in the end, it would be her need that would be fulfilled and not his. Besides, from what she was seeing, her plan was going accordingly and when all the Shenshi were together, she would strike. All she would have to do is keep that arrogant fool thinking that he was in control and when the time was right... she would let him know other wise.

With a wicked smile of her own, another black hole opened up and she slowly sank into it. The smile still on her face as she vanished and the hole closed up...


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Turn for the Worse**_

Flying above the Sedaristan country side in his personal _Ka-52 _helicopter, the Legionnaire was en route to the Presidential Palace belonging to Zavimir Sedar. Just a few hours ago, the Mercenary leader had left his command ship that was docked in the port of Sadiz and was now on his way to "talk" to the dictator about the gold shipment that was promised to him. But he was in no big hurry, right before he had left his ship, the Legionnaire had ordered his men to surround Sedar's palace and make sure that the so called "Father of his People" did not get any ideas and tried to escape. Even if there was an American special forces team en route to "secure" the dictator, he doubted that even they could defeat his well armed men. These were not those blasted Russian or Sedaristani army regular, these were the Legionnaires. THEE deadliest army in the world, even if the Americans had and powerful "Weapon" at their disposal, there was no way that they could defeat an entire regiment of his solders. At least that was what he thought before his aircraft rounded a hill. For what her saw next, fill him with shock, dis belief and anger, all at the same time.

As he flew over, he saw that the palace grounds were littered with bodies. All of them wore black and there were signs of battle all around them. But what really got his attention, was the fact that there was a large trench the scared the land scape and the front of the palace had collapsed in on itself. As well as, the wreckage of one of his Mi-17 "Hip" helicopters that was burning in a patch of trees not to far away from the palace. He guided his attack helicopter and landed it in a clearing behind the palace. He then got out and began to search for any clues as to what had taken place. As well as to locate that fool, Sedar.

"I was beginning to wonder just how it would be before you arrived." he heard a woman's voice say behind him. Quickly, he with drew his 9mm. Pistol from it's holster and fired in the direction that he heard the voice.

" My my. Aren't we a little jumpy." the voice replied in a amused tone, as the form of his 2IC walked out from the darkness. "I knew it was you. I just got tired of telling you not to to that!" the Legionnaire said in an annoyed voice. " what the hell happened here?"

"Those Americans in what happened." she replied, " and they killed Sedar! They shot him when he tried to surrender."

"So what are you doing here?"

" I came here to prevent Sedar from escaping. But when I arrived, they had already killed him and the had escaped in his helicopter." she lied. She saw no reason to tell her employer that it was her that killed Sedar when she turned him into a D-unit. That was something that she had not quite worked out, all the human test subjects that she had used in the past had died because their bodies were unable to cope with the massive trauma of having their organs manipulated in such a manner. That was one of the reason that she would normally use vehicles rather than people when she can. "And they still have the power source with them as well. They got away before I could attack them."

"A likely story." the Legionnaire said in a flat tone. Obviously not too pleased by his 2IC's failure.

"But I do know where they are headed" she said quickly. "I have set a plan in motion that would see that our... I mean, your prize will be yours very soon."

"It better be. For your sake any way!" he growled, as he turned and made his way back to his helicopter.

"What ever you arrogant son of a bitch"

"What did you say?" he snapped, as he turned in her direction. " Uh... nothing!" she quickly said, mentally cursing her self for letting him hear her.

" I thought so. What are you waiting on? Your with me!" she ordered. The woman just sighed and followed him back to his helicopter. Where she climbed into the passenger seat behind him, as he started up the soviet era attack chopper and lifted off.

_'I he was not so handsome, I would have killed him by now.' _she thought to herself, as the craft rose off the ground and flew off towards its target...

_**(Meanwhile, 90 miles away...)**_

" Uh... so where are we headed?" Sweetwater asked, as he and the rest of his squad and the Shenshi rode along in Zavimir Sedar's personal "Pimped out" Hind helicopter. The Hind was an interesting craft to say the least, first introduced in the early 70's by the then Soviet air force, the Hind was a rather large helicopter gunship. Able to carry up to 8 passengers as well as armed to the teeth with a number oh heavy weapons, the Hind was a very deadly aircraft indeed and had shown it worth in a number of conflicts around the world and even though this particular Hind was the play thing for the now deceased ruler of Sedaristan, this Hind was still armed to the teeth with rocket pods and a just as deadly chin mounted _Yak-B 12.7mm _Machine gun. And it had proven it when the aircraft encountered a couple river patrol boats and sent them strait to hell.

In the pilot's and gunner seat were Marlowe and Haggard respectively. Marlowe as it turnned out had originally flown helicopters for the army before and incident that involved a general's staff car landed him in the 222nd Battalion. He never did like to talk about it. As Sweetwater began to look around, hes the rest of the group were trying to keep them selves occupied as best as they could. But the the person that stood out to him, was the tall girl in the green mini skirt. Ever since they had left the palace, she had been very quiet . No to mention, she had been sweating a lot the entire trip. " hey, what is wrong with your friend?" he asked Mercury, who was sitting down right next to him.

"She has a fear for flying," Mercury replied, " when she was young, she lost her parents in a plane crash and she has had that fear ever since."

"Is she going to be alright?" the machine gunner asked, "Because she looks like she is going to be sick."

"I'll be fine." Jupiter said, as she had heard the 2 talking about her. 'Don't worry about me." and with that, she went back to her trance like state.

"Have you found anything, Ami?" Moon called out from her seat, " Do you see Uranus and Neptune?"

Mercury just went back at her computer and began to scan for her team mates' signals. "Found them. They are about 40 miles due east from here." she called back. The sound of the Hind's engines almost drowning her out. "We need to go here!" he blue haired shenshi told the sarge about he find and he in turn told Marlowe to follow the young girl's directions. The young private nodded, as he manipulated the Hind's controls and set course of their new objective.

A few minutes later, the helicopter flew over a hill and came upon what looked liked an abandoned military compound. The area was littler with old army trucks that looked like they had seen better days, while the buildings, the few that they were , were falling apart and had massive holes in their roofs. The only signs of life in the base were a couple Sedarisani army Vodniks and a small group of men. All of which opened fire on the Hind when they say it. Possibly thinking that their former leader was on board. All though the Hind took some hits, but the small rounds from their assault rifles were no match for the Hind's thick armor. Marlowe for his part keep the craft steady, as he sent off a volly of rockets and destroyed one of the parked armored cars. Haggard followed up on this and opened up with the gunship's Yak-B chin mounted gun. Quickly destroying the other Vodnik and cutting down what was left of the would be defenders. When the area was finally secured, Marlowe guided the craft to an helipad that was located on the center of the facility and touched down. Once the girls, Redford and Sweetwater were off loaded, Marlowe lifted back off the ground and began to circle the base.

"Marlowe and Haggard going to scan the area and Id prevent us from having any unwanted guess." Redford said as he readied his weapon and turned to Mercury, " So where do we go next?"

"In there!" she said, as she pointed to a near by building. The Redford nodded and along with Sweetwater took point as the group made their way.

" I wonder why Haruka and Michiru are doing here?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud. "I hope they are alright."

" How far again, Mercury?" Jupiter asked, " Just a few more meters." She replied, as she had her visor down and scanned the hallway.

"We have to move fast. Because if I am right, those solders may have called in foe back up." Sweetwater told the group. "He's right. They may have called in for reinforcements when they saw us." Redford said, following up on his squad mate's comment.

"I just hope we are long gone by the time they arrive." Moon said. But alas, it was not to be . For just a few seconds later, Marlowe radioed them...

"Sarge, we have a problem!"

"What is it solder?" Redford barked. " We have a convoy headed your way. APC's and couple tanks! They mean business.!"

"Yea! And there mean looking too!" Haggard called over the radio.

"Try to keep them busy and come pic us up ASAP!" he ordered into his radio.

"That did not sound to good." Venus said.

"We have trouble coming!" Redford told every one. "Marlowe is going to slow them down, but we have to get work fast!"

"Yea... I was right. Not good."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement and began to run towards the location of the other 2 shenshi's locator beacon. Within a few minutes, they came up to a locked door and Mercury scanned it...

"In here! They on the other side."

"Neptune! Uranus!" Moon yelled, as she pounded on the door, " Can you here me? Are you alright?" but there was no response. "Haruka-Papa! Michiru-mama! Can you hear me?" Saturn cried, but still, only silence.

"Stand back!" Redford yelled out, as he brought up this rifle and aimed for the lock. The girls heard his warning and stood back, allowing the sarge some space as he proceeded to discharge his weapon and blow off the door's lock. He then busted open the door and every one filed in, but what they found had them all puzzled...

"what the... where are they?" Moon gasped, as she looked around at the empty room.

"What? How is that possible?" Mercury gasped, " the computer says that they are here!"

"I think I know why..." Venus said, as she walked to the center of the room and bent down. When she got up back up she had 2 communicators in her hand. Both of which belonged to both Uranus and Neptune.

" What...? how...?" Moon began to sputter, "Where are they? What happened to them?" she wailed.

"Calm down Usako," Karmen tried to reassure her, "We will find them." but Moon did not look loke she was going to calm down any time soon, as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She was about to say something when Redford interrupted and said... "Marlowe just radioed in. the convoy is moving again. We got to GO!" he roared.

"But what about...?"

"No time! We have to get out of here!" Tuxedo said, as he grabbed her by the arm and began to run for the door.

As they ran out of the building, they made it out just in time to see 2 Vodniks crash the gates and charge towards them, guns blazing. Thinking fast, Saturn used "Silence Wall!" to deflect the vehicles rounds, while Jupiter used "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" to put one of the Vodniks out of the fight. But as this was going on, one BMD-3 came through the gate and began to open up with it's cannon. But as it was about to close in on them, it suddenly exploded in a massive fire ball that rose up into the air. Just moments later, the familiar form of the golden Hind gunship soon flew over head and and landed just meters in front of them. Quickly, they made a mad dash towards the flying war machine and within seconds, they were off the ground and headed toward the American lines.

The mood on the chopper was a somber one. All the shenshi were lost in there own thoughts as of what might have happened to the 2 outer shenshi. Just what had happened to them? Where were they? Why were their communicators were even in that building in the first place? Had they been captured? All these questions and more swam in their head. But their was one question that most of the shenshi had on there minds, and it involved the youngest of their group... _"How Hotaru was holding up?"_

I t was well known to them that Hotaru loved her adoptive parents and would do every thing in her power to protect them. But now, both of them were missing and there was no way of knowing just what their status was.

"Hey, Hotaru?" Saturn heard a soft voice said. When she looked up, she saw Moon looking at her with those deep blue eyes looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I 'm fine." Saturn replied in softly. Moon could tell right away that she had been crying. "Hotaru... we will find them and I am sure that they are alright. Haruka and Michiru are able to take care of them selves." Moon tried to reassure her young friend.

"I hope so, Usagi. I already lost my mom and my dad lives in a hospital. I don't know what I would do if I lost them." she began to cry a bit , but Moon came in and hugged her. But as Moon got back up, a pair of arms appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind.

"Usagi!" Saturn yelled out, as she saw her friend struggle to get free. This alerted every one in the chopper and the turned just in time to see Moon being pulled in to a black hole and disappear.

" USAGI!" Mars wailed, as she saw her friend disappear in to the hole.

"What the hell just happened!" Redford said, as he too was shocked by what had just happened. "Where is she!"

"Uh guys we have a problem!" Sweetwater called out from his position at the door and when they looked, they saw a small black helicopter closing in behind them.

"Shit! Marlowe turn this thing an-" that was all the Sarge was able to say, as a missile fired from the pursuing helicopter and struck it in the tail. The Hind began to spin wildly out of control, as it quickly began to fall out of the sky trailing smoke. All the while, Marlowe tried in vain to stay in control of the wounded craft. The girls and the men held on for dear life as the Hind spun out of control, trying not to be flung out by the centrifugal force that was being created. But a couple of them were not so lucky, as both Saturn , Jupiter and Mars were thrown out of the quickly falling war bird. The last thing that the 3 remembered as they fell was the other screaming their names before every thing went black...

Meanwhile in said black helicopter, the Legionnaire smiled to himself as he watched the wounded hind fell to the ground. Pleased that he was able to bring it down in one shot. Glad that those blasted Americans were no longer a problem. And even more pleased with what he had now gained...

"It looks like I owe you an apology." he said to his 2IC.

" Was there any doubt in you mind that I would fail you my commander?" the woman said, as she held the inert form of Sailor Moon in her arms. "I told you that my plan would work." she said smugly.

The legionnaire just smiled, as he turned his aircraft and began his long trip back to his ship with his new prize. But what he did not notice was just before the hind impacted the ground, a large black hole opened up and swallowed the aircraft just moments before impact and vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Leaving no sign that the air craft was ever there at all...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay... I know that I had should have put this at the very beginning of the story, but somebody pointed out that I should have explained on just what BAD COMPANY and SAILOR MOON really were , so here I go...**_

_**Battlefield: Bad Company is a first person shooter developed and owned by the guys at DICE and ELECTRONIC ARTS (EA) games. Sailor Moon is an anime developed and owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation . If you like either of these 2 then you just might like this fic. Now that is over with... on to the fic!**_

_**A Turn for the Worse pt. 2**_

The sun was barely over the eastern horizon as the black Ka-52 helicopter carrying the Legionnaire, his 2IC and the unconscious form of Sailor Moon landed back on board the the old tanker in the port of Sadiz. Just hours before, thanks to his 2IC's special "talent" the Legionnaire had finally managed to get his hands on the "Ultimate" power source that had been promised to him. Also, they had managed to take care of those blasted American special forces team that had cause him so much headaches in the last few hours. That fact alone made him feel a whole lot better. But what really peaked his interest , as the so called power source itself. It was a young woman! And she had the weirdest hair style he had ever seen! He just could not help but to wonder how was it possible that this young woman in a mini skirt could possess such a power? And if that were the case, just how was she able to gain such a thing and control it? All those questions and more churned in his head as he set the attack helicopter on the deck of his ship. No sooner had the blades come to a stop, 2 men dressed in black and carrying a stretcher ran up to the craft and with the aid of the 2IC, they gently took Moon out of the helicopter, strapped her to the stretcher and took her below decks with the Legionnaire and company following close behind them.

A few minutes later, the group made it to the 2IC's personal quarters, which also happened to be her personal laboratory. There, Moon was placed in a bed and covered up with a blanket.

"Are you certain that she is the one we want?" the Legionnaire asked, as he motioned for the rest of his men to leave the room. "Oh yes. She is the holder of the power." the blond woman replied.

" So how do we get it from her?" how did she even get a hold of it?"

"In all honesty, I do not know. But what I can tell you, is that we must do this carefully. From what I can tell you is that we can't just take it from her."

"And why not?"

"Because if we were to do that, then we will not only kill her, but our selves as well. All we can do now is let her rest and wait for her to wake up ad when she does... we will be one step closer to what we want." she reasoned with the man. The Legionnaire for his part just allowed what she had said to sink in and realized that she was right. He did want this new power for himself as soon as possible, but is what she had said was true, then he could wait for another few hours again. " Fair enough. You call me when you are ready to proceed. I will be in my quarters." and with that, he left the woman with their guest and retired to his room. As he left, the 2IC began to look at the unconscious form of Sailor Moon and began to think.

I had been so many years since she had seen Moon and the shenshi at one time, she dreaded the very sight of them. They would always disrupt and foil all her plans when she was sent out by her employer. They were a major thorn in her side and she vowed that she would destroy them even if it meant it would kill her. And in the end... it almost did, but it was not the shenshi that did the duty, but it was one of her former team mates the "pulled the plug" on her of sorts in an attempt to kill her. He last memory of that fateful day, was begging her would be team mate to spare her life before every thing went black. And for a long time, that was all there was.. nothing but black, and for a long time, she thought she was in hell. Her own personal hell of her own making. At first she was furious at what had happened and of the betrayal that had happened to her. She cursed the shenshi for letting this happen to her and not doing anything to stop it room happening. She cursed every day for who knew how long, this was not apart of her grand plan. She was going to be the new leader and lead her team to victory over the shenshi and help their employer reach his goals and when that was done, she was going to be a big movie star and be adored by millions if not billions. Being trapped in her personal hell was not how she expected it all to end. But as she floated all alone and she began to take a look back at her life, she soon began to realize just what kind of a person that she was.

She was an cold, heartless, manipulative, bitch who would kill any one to get what she wanted. In fact she had managed to kill her former leader to get her position. Even when people tried to be nice to her , she did not even trid to thank them for their kindness. All she did was try and take their pure heart crystals from them. Or at least that was what she did when she did not get a part in a movie she was trying out for. All this time she was here cursing every one, she had never once tried to blame the one person that really landed her here... herself. She would began to weep and curse herself for her arrogance, it was her fault that she was there, it was her fault that she used that machine and it was here fault that she was betrayed. Even Sailor Moon tried to save her but to no avail. She could remember the look of shock on the young woman's face before everything went black. She thought that she would be doomed to be enveloped by this darkness forever, but it would seem that fate would have other things in mind for her...

And now... the fates had decided to smile upon her once again. In front of her asleep was the one person that could quiet possibly get her what she truly wanted most in the world and in a few hours she would have it. She could have woken the young woman up a long time ago, but she decided that it would be better to let the young woman sleep and wait for her to wake up on her own. Maybe by that time her friends would have been able to find her and together they could help her. Her only thought right now as she left Sailor Moon to sleep, was that they would not be too mad when they found her and that they would be willing to help...

_**(Sedaristan/Russian Boarder...)**_

Sailor Jupiter found herself laying on the grassy ground, flat on her back as she woke up. Her head was hurting her as if some one had struck it with a base ball bat, but other than that, she was completely fine. Her last memory was of trying to hang on for dear life, as the Hind helicopter she was in spun out of control before losing her grip and flying out of the craft along with Saturn and Mars.

"Oh No!" she gasped in horror. Where were the rest of the team? Where were Mars and Saturn? She began to pick herself off the ground and look around the area thinking the worse. But then, she heard a small voice speak up and say weakly... :Mako-Chan..?" and when she looked, she saw both Hotaru and Rei sitting up on the ground looking rather shaken up but other than that, they were all right.

" Hotaru! Rei! Are you alright? what happened? Where are we?" Jupiter asked, trying to stay calm, but failing. " Where is every one?" Before any one could answer, another familiar voice piped up and said... " Guys! Are you alright?" and when they looked in the direction of the voice, they saw Minako and the rest of the shenshi, as well as the solders! But what what really got their attention, was the fact that next to them was the same Hind helicopter that looked like it was going to crash. But here it was sitting on the ground as it some one had expertly landed it and with the exception on the blown off tail rotor, the craft was in entirely in one piece.

" Are you guys alright?" Mercury asked, as she came up beside them and let her doctor persona to kick in. "Any think broken?"

"Just a bad headache, but other than that, we are all fine." Mars replied. "What happened?"

"Heh! I doh know!" Haggard replied, " One minute we were moments away from a face plant and the next thing we knew, we were on the ground! The most God damnest thing I did ever see!"

Mars, Jupiter and Saturn were all puzzled by this to say the least. Just how was it possible that a helicopter that was doomed to crash in a massive fire ball just all of a sudden, land safe anf sound with all of it's occupants alive and well? But what was even weirder, was the fact that they had been flung out the aircraft at an fairly decent altitude and survived. Just what in the name of Kami-sama had happened to them? But soon all that was far from there minds when they realized that Moon was missing. What happened to her and was she alright? Because if she was not, then the shenshi would make the person or persons responsible pay dearly.

"Hey guys!" Sweetwater called out from inside the helicopter, " was this here before?" and with that, he produced a compact disk in his hand that had and image of a star in it.

"A CD? Sweets this is no time to be wanting to play music." Haggard scolded his smaller friend. When Mercury looked at it, she said, " It's a computer disk! Let me take a look at it!" The army gunner handed the disk to the blue haired woman and she in inserted it into her computer.

"What is it Ami?" Mars asked, as she, the other shenshi and the solders gathered around her as an image appeared on the small screen. " It's... a map/..." Mercury gasped, as if she did not believe what she was seeing.

"A map? A map to where?" Tuxedo asked his young friend. " It looks like... it looks like a map leading to Sailor Moon!" she replied, still not believing what she was seeing, "There is also a letter attached to it." every one paid close attention as Mercury read it out...

_'Dear Shenshi..._

_I am very sorry that I had to trick you in to believing that 2 of your friends were here, or that my current employer tried to kill you. But I can say that Sailor Moon is alive and well and she will remain that way. I have left this map for you so that you can come and rescue her if you want. I will not stop you and I welcome any attempt at it. But my employer might not be so welcoming. So be on alert, he has an army at his disposal. _

_This is not a trick or a ruse to capture you. I am just doing this in an attempt to clean my conscience and do what is right for a change and make my peace with all of you. I plead with all of you to believe me and rescue your leader, I will try to help her as best as I can._

_Please help her... help us.'_

To say that both the shenshi and and the solders were a bit puzzled by this message, would be like saying Galaxia was just a Shenshi...

" So lit me get this strait, first they kidnap your girl and try to kill us and then they leave a message to try to try and rescue her. That does not sound strange to me!" Sweetwater said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"It could be another trick! How do we even know that this isn't some kind of trap?" Jupiter spoke up, " and just who is this person asking us for help any way?"

"I do no know." Mercury replied grimly, " But from what I can see here, these directions leads to a town called Sadiz."

"Where is that any way?" Mars asked, as she looked over her friends shoulder. As she looked she saw the highlighted town on the map a few inches away from a curvy line. Most likely a boarder. But it was the reaction of the solders that told her that where the town was located, was not a good area. "Russia"

"Russia!" the girls exclaimed. " Yes Russia." Ami replied.

"Oh great! Sweetwater said, " and just how are we going to get there any way? And even if we to go there, the place is most likely swarming with Russians!"

"Calm down Sweets, remember what I said about getting too excited" Haggard told his young friend."What are we going to do any way, Sarge?"

Redford for his part, just remained silent. He was lost in thought on just what he could do now. They were now miles inside enemy territory and the one person that he swore to protect was literally stolen from them. The U.S. Army would be no help since they basically abandoned them and he doubted that there were any 'Friendlies' for miles around. He was about to say something when the familiar sound of static and a female's voice saying " Bravo One Charlie, please come in over" filled hie ear piece.

"Mike one Juliet, this is Bravo one Charlie! We read you loud an clear, over." Redford replied into his head set, "Mike one, I though you were ordered to not help us any more."

"Well.. I was. But I just could not give up on my boys." the woman replied. Even though she had not known the men for long, she had grown quite fond of the team and would do anything to to protect them. Even if it meant her being arrested for disobeying a direct order. " Any way, I have you on satellite. There are no hostiles in the area so you are safe. But I am picking up 7 others with you. Who are they? Over."

"It is a long story, but we need some help, we need to get to the port of Sadiz ASAP. Can you help us?" there was a brief pause before Mike-One spoke and said... " there is a small supply depot a couple miles from your position. There are a couple boats you could possibly use to get there. But you might want to hurry up. The army is going to launch a major offensive in a few hours."

"Your a life saver, Mike-One!" Redford replied, sounding pleased with the news. " I owe you one!"

"Just don't forget me when you get that gold."

"Just tell me your favorite color!" Sweetwater called out, as Mike one signed out.

"Listen up! There is an depot a couple miles from here that have some boats that we can use to get to Sadiz. Let's move out !" Redford ordered, as he, his men and she shenshi set off towards there new objective.

"Do you think Usagi-chan is alright?" Saturn asked Mars, who was walking along side of her. The fire shenshi just sighed and said... " I hope so Hotaru. But some how I feel like she is in no danger." Saturn for her part was a bit puzzled by the Fire Shenshi's statement but remained silent. She knew all to well to second guess her friend's second sight. Saturn just allowed Mars' words sink in, as she and the rest of the 2 teams made their way to their new objective...

_**(Port of Sadiz, Caspian sea, Russia)**_

Moon slowly began to stir. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, her vision blurred and her head hurt something terrible as she began to lift her self up. Her last coherent memory was talking to Sailor Saturn, before she felt a pair of arms rap arms wrap around her and every thing went black. Now she was... she did not even know where she was. This was bad news, where was she? Where where the other shenshi? Were they even alright? Her head continued to pound with pain, as she held it with her hands. It was then she noticed something else about her situation. To her dis belief, she was now back in her civilian form. She was now dressed in the pink T-shirt and blue form fitting jeans that she had on right before she transformed into her Shenshi form. She would have began to panic but her head was just hurting too much. Besides, she had remembered what her "Mamo- Chan" would tell her. He would tell her to keep calm and not to panic. That she should try to figure things out before she did any thing that could place her in more danger.

But her vision was still blurred and her head was still in pain. But most of all she was all alone and she did not know where her friends were.

" Here, drink this..." Usagi heard a woman's voice say in Japanese. She was a bit taken back by this and she almost jumped out of her bed. "Please... I am not going to hurt you. This drink will help with your head ache. Please drink." the woman pleaded with her again.

Usagi was torn if she should trust this unknown woman or not. But some how there was a tone in her voice that told Usagi that she could be trusted. With a bit of hesitation, Usagi took the cup from the woman and drank from it. The liquid tasted oddly like bubble gum, but other than that, she could not taste anything else. She drank it all down and gave the cup back to the woman. No sooner had she done this, the head ache began to go away and her vision began to clear up. " There, are you felling better now?" the woman asked again.

"Yes, I am. Thank you..." Usagi began to say as she got her first real good look at the woman that had helped her. And when she did, she could not believe her eyes. Standing at the side of her bed was a woman that had shoulder length blond hair and deep golden eyes. She had on a pair thin framed glasses and a white doctor's coat on,as well as an worried look on her face. But the last time Usagi, or any one for that matter had seen this woman, she had on something else completely different. The woman just stood there and looked at Usagi as her young woman stuttered out...

" _M...Mimete...?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Witch's Plea...**_

A lone Sedaristani solder stood just outside one of the many warehouses that were located inside the the small military base. Normally the Sedaristan base that was situated on the coast and located near the boarder with Russia would be packed full with naval personnel and heavily guarded by solders. But in the past few hours, recent events had caused most of them to abandon their posts and head off to the "Revolution" that was taking place in there country. Seeing that news of the death of Zavimir Sedar had reached the masses quickly. Only a hand full of them stayed behind to watch after the base and protect the 2 gun boats that were still at the docks and prevent them from being stolen or destroyed in the coming days. The solder in question was just one of the very few that were still there. As the man stood there, her placed a cigarette in between his lips and struck a match to light it. But as he did this, he did not notice that a lone , large figure that was hiding in the shadows, was creeping up behind him and that she had her arms extended out, ready to grab him. Then, the pair of muscular arms wrapped around his neck and proceeded to drag him back into the shadows, where they proceeded to knock him out cold. Then after a few minutes, said form crept out of the shadows to reveal herself as Sailor Jupiter and behind her was the rest of the shenshi team, as well as the 4 solders that had befriended them. That solder was just one of the many that the 2 teams had taken out since they had arrived in the base.

"I think that was the last of them." Mercury said, as she scanned he area with her visor down,. " You think that for an military base, they would have better security or something?" Sweetwter pointed out, "Not that I'm complaining any thing!"

"SHHH! Quiet down! I think I saw some one over there!" Redford whispered, as he gestured with is rifle towards one of the warehouses. Every one remained quiet as Mercury scanned the darkness inside the building and sure enough, her visor managed to pick up 2 signatures trying to hide in the darkness. Thinking that these men could be getting ready to set up an ambush for them, Redford decided it was best that they be the ones to get the drop on the would be attackers. But before the men could move out, a golden ball of energy came shooting out of the darkness and struck a wall that was behind the 2 teams. No sooner had that happened, a pillar of water followed up behind the ball and narrowly struck the solders. Then, before any one could say any thing, the forms of 2 women came walking out of the darkness. One of them was rather tall with a muscular build, she had short blond hair and she carried a small sword in her hands. The second woman was slightly shorter than the first one and she had shoulder length bluish-green hair. She carried a mirror in her hands and the both of them were dressed in the same kind of garb as the rest of the shenshi.

" Who are they? Friends of yours?" Marlowe asked, as he saw the 2 walking out. "And where did all those flower petals come from?" Haggard asked , puzzled at the unexplainable appearance of flower petals flowing through the air.

"Haruka- papa! Michiru-mama!" Saturn called out excitedly, as she ran up to to her adoptive parents, _Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. _The 2 elder shenshi for there part just bent down and embraced the young imp, as she ran up and hug them both. " I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"It's alright, Hime-Chan." Neptune said, as she returned her daughter's hug. " Were glad that you are alright, firefly." Uranus followed up, hugging her as well. At this point, the rest of the shenshi came came up with a very puzzled looking Bad Company.

"Uranus, Neptune? Is it really you?" Masked said, as he held on to the assault rifle that he had gotten just the day before. "Uh... the last time we checked, we were. Any way, just who are theses guys?and where are we." Uranus asked. " One minute we were fighting a Yoma and the next thing we knew we were in the middle of nowhere. Who are those men, anyway?" Neptune echoed her compaion, as she motioned to the group of solders behind them.

"Uranus, Neptune, this is Redford, Marlowe, Haggard and Sweetwater. They have been helping us. Guy, this is Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They are Shenshi as well as Saturn's parents." Venus introduced each other.

"Where's Moon?" Uranus asked them, as she noticed that the princess was missing. The shenshi got an sad look as Saturn replied sadly... "She was taken from us. We were following what we thought were your communicator tracking signals , but it was a trap and someone used it to capture her."

"Well, that would explain what happened to our communicators" Neptune said, " Some one managed to steel ours. Well at least we know why they did it. But why go through all this trouble?"

"Well it is obvious that your girl was the intended target. But the strange thing is that who or what ever took her left us directions to come and find her." Redford said. The other 2 shenshi were confused by his statement until Mercury showed them the map as well as the message they had gotten.

"This could be a trap." Uranus pointed out. "True, but this is the only lead that we have. We have no other choice." Mars replied.

"So what is the plan?"

" That is why we are here. There are a couple patrol boats on the base, we planned to use them to get to Sadiz." Redford replied, "But we will have to work fast, the army will be rolling in is a few hours to take the town."

The 2 outer shenshi took some time to think about what they had been told. The whole think smelled like a trap and neither of them liked the idea of walking knowingly into one. But this was the only lead that they had and they had no choice but to follow up on it.

"OK, not much of a choice we have now do we?" Neptune asked them. "I'm afraid not. " Redford replied.

"Well then, we better get going. We don't have much time." Tuxedo Karmen said to them. The others just nodded and made there way to the docks , where 2 large fast patrol boats were tied up. Redford had Marlowe and Haggard place some charges on one of the vessels while the rest of them readied the other craft to launch. Within a few minutes, the first patrol boat had left the dock leaving the other one behind and when they reached a certain distance, Haggard detonated the charges and destroyed the other vessel in a massive fire ball. Once that was done, Marlowe took the helm and gave the water craft full throttle , as he and the 2 teams sped off to the port of Sadiz, Russia...

_**(Port of Sadiz, Russia)**_

Usagi was in a state of shock, for standing in front of her was a woman that she and the rest of her team thought of as dead. _ "Mimete..." _she gasped out in disbelief. The last time that she had seen the poor woman was she had tried to use an invention built by _Eudial _to destroy the Shenshi. But what happened was that her fellow Witch, _Tellu, _turned on her and " pulled the plug" on her helpless woman. Moon could remember the look of horror on Mimete's face and how she pleaded for Tellu not to do it. But in the end, Tellu did . The image of Mimete's look of horror before she vanished, haunted Usagi for many years and worst of all, she was unable to stop Tellu. Even if Mimete was a villain, she surly did not deserve what she got. But for many years, Moon thought Mimete was _"Turned off forever" _and was long gone. But now in front of her and in the flesh, was Mimete! Usagi did not know how to feel at this point, she was glad to see that Mimete was not killed by Tellu's treachery, but at the same time she was filled with fear. She was all alone and she she was now in the company of a woman that was possibly not only responsible for attacking her team and kidnapping her, but was possibly still bitter at the shenshi and what was worse, she was completely defenseless. She was in her "civilian" form and she had no way of knowing what Mimete had in store for her. But what Mimete said next, has even more shocking...

"Please, don't be afraid. I will not hurt you." Mimete said in a pleading tone. "You can trust me."

"Mim... Mimete? B... but how? Your..." Usagi stuttered out. Mimete just got an sorrowful smile and said, " Yes, I guess it is a bit of a shock to see me again Sailor Moon. Considering that every one thinks that I am dead. I can assure you, it is a bit of a shock to me as well that I am not."

"Wha... wha... wha...?" Usagi began to stutter out, " but... I thought... how did you survive?" Mimete just raised her hand and said, "I don't know how either. But some how I ended up in this reality."

"This reality?" Usagi echoed in a confused tone, " what do you mean by that?"

" I guess I should explain, shouldn't I ?" Mimete sighed, " Very well then. Moon... when Tellu pulled that plug, I was sent into a realm of darkness that I can not even begin to put into words. There, I was could not do any thing. I could not eat, sleep... I could not do any thing. All I did was float around in a endless void of nothing."

"You must have gone mad while you were in there." Usagi asked. " Well, I did. But after a while in got bored and went back sane. While I was there, I began to think back on the life that I had lived and where it had lead me too. Floating forever in my own personal hell and it was all my fault." she finished with a sad tone in her voice.

" But how did you manage to escape?"

" Since I had nothing else to do, I began to explore my "prison". Isn't it funny? I was in hell with no escape and I explored it? But when I did, I learned something incredible..." the former witch replied. Then, a small black hole opened up and Mimete slowly vanished into it. But at the same time, another hole appeared right next to Usagi and Mimete came through it, just as she disappeared into the first one. Usagi was once again speechless by what she had just see, just how was Mimete doing that? Was that how she was able to kidnap her? Mimete saw the shocked look on the young woman's face and said... "While I was, lets say, "trapped" , some how my body was altered and I was able to control the darkness. But I did not realize it until one day. When I was transported into this... dimension."

"Dimension?" Usagi squeaked out, "What do you mean?" Mimete for her part just nodded and said "Where we are right now is an altered reality. Another dimension... or in other words, an alternate universe."

Okay, Usagi was not the greatest mind in the universe, but she still was able to understand what Mimete had just told her. But she still could not wrap her mind around the idea that she, along with her entire shenshi team had been transported into a alternate universe. But yet, it would explain why she had never heard about the country of Sedaristan. Or why she had never heard about a war between the US and Russia. Even if she only did watched cartoons on TV, Usagi was still very much aware about the world around her.

"So... it was you that sent that yoma to attack us and bring us here?" Usagi asked fearfully. But there was still a hint of anger in her tone. The other woman just nodded sadly an said... " Yes, I am afraid that attack was of my doing. But I never meant to hurt nor harm any one. I have already hurt too many in my life."

" So you are responsible for turning that poor man into the creature?" Usagi accused. " I..I am afraid so. And I am sorry that I did and that will always haunt me." Mimete replied, her voice filled with remorse. "

"But why did you bring us here?" Usagi asked fearfully. She still did not know what Mimete wanted from her. As far as she knew, Mimete could still be bitter about their past and would now use the moment to get her revenge on her. But yet, Usagi could feel a strong sense of sadness and remorse from the former witch . Was she really sorry for had she had done, or was it all a ruse as to get her defense down? All she could do was listen quietly as Mimete spoke up and said... " Sailor Moon... I need you help."

"Help? Help you with what?" Usagi asked fearfully...

"I want you to help me... get back home..."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A New Friend...**_

To say that Usagi was stunned by her former adversary's statements would have been correct. Just moments before, she had been stunned to learn that she along with the rest of her shenshi were transported to another dimension by a woman long thought of as dead and now, she was asking Moon for her help in returning home. Understandably, Usagi wanted to know if she had heard Mimete correctly and said... "W... what?"

"I want to go back home. I don't want to say here any more." Mimete pleaded again to her one time enemy. " You don't know just how much I want to go home."

"But... but why can't you just use your new powers to just send your self back?" Usagi asked in a puzzled tone. Mimete just shook her head sadly and said... " I... have tried, but to no avail. I just do not have the power to do so. That is why I brought you here, I sent that yoma to get your attention in hopes of bringing you here and asking for your help. Buy something went wrong and... and you all got spread all over this world. I truly wish there was another way, but there was not. I really did not mean to have any one of your team harmed. I was not my intent. I just needed your help."

She said it again, Mimete said that she needed HER help. Her... the woman that was her arch enemy all those years ago and the same one that was unable to save her when Tellu had "killed" her. But just what did Mimete want her to do? She was not even sure just how Mimete was able to bring them here . Even if she did see for herself what Mimete ciuld now do.

"But, what do you want from me? And why didn't you just sent an message to us instead of sending that Yoma to attack?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "People could have been hurt!"

"I know. But It was the only way that I could get you to come to me. But you have not answered my question. Will you help me?" Mimete pleaded again. " But how can I be certain that you won't just try to Kill me and destroy the rest of my friends, Mimete?" Usagi questioned the elder woman. Mimete just bowed her head and said...

"Trust me, I no long want that. Not any more. I had a long time to think about what I did when I was... let say in limbo. At first I was mad at every one, at you, at Tellu and at the professor. I felt that you all had wrong me and you were responsible for what had happened to me. But what I soon realized was that I should have been really mad at my self. It was my fault that I used that blasted machine, it was my fault that Tellu turned on me. You even tried to save me but in the end... it was my fault and all I could do was curse myself for what I did. I still curse myself for what I had done I I would give anything if it meant that I could get a second chance at life. I want to change... please... will you help me?" Mimete began to cry at the last few words.

Usagi sat there and began to process what Mimete had just told her. This woman had just bared her heart out to her. She really did sound like she wanted to have a new start. Sure she had a questionable past, and he methods were... questionable at best. But it was not like she had a choice, in retrospect, it did make sense to plan that attack so that she could get their attention. It was possibly the only way. But what really got Usagi's attention, was her words and the tone of her voice. She really sounded like she really was determined to change and she wanted more than anything, to return home. And Usagi wanted more than anything to help her do just that. For some reason, she felt that she had some sort of obligation to help this poor woman. She really wanted to, but there was just one thing... just how would she help Mimete? Ami was the smart one, she would have been more than likely to be able to help her. Just what did Mimete had planed? But most of all, could she really be trusted at all? She did kidnap her after all. Mimete saw the concern look on Usagi's face and understood why she had it...

" I know it is hard for you to trust me, giving our past. But let me prove to you that my intentions are not hostile." and with that, Mimete dipped into her pocket and produced Moon's transformation broach . She then handed it over to Usagi and said... " I found it on your bed right before you woke up. If my employer had found it... you would have been in trouble. Does this prove to you that you can now trust me?"

Usagi, now stunned by Mimete's actions, took her broach and placed it in her pant's pocket and said... "Alright Mimete, you have my help. But I need the rest of my team if I am going to help you in any way. I need there input on this as well, Mimete."

"Fair enough." Mimete replied as she began to exit the room. "There is one more thing though..."

"What is it?" Usagi asked, " I...I no longer call myself "Mimete." too many bad memories associated with that name." She told her,

"So what do I call you?"

"_Mimi... Mimi Hanyu..._. that is my real name..." Mimete, or rather Mimi told Usagi... " That was my name before I joined..."

"It is okay Mimi," Usagi said, " you have a terrible past and now you want to change that and have a bright future. And if we are able to get home, I will help you achieve it."

"Thank you." Mimi said, as she began to tear up again. It had been a long time indeed since any one in general had shown her any form of kindness indeed and now this young woman was now offering to help her change her life. Mimi wiped off her tears and then said... " We have to get moving and fast! My boss thinks that you are some kind of weapon that he could use. We have to get out of her now!"

"Who told him... why did you tell him that?" Usagi exclaimed, as she got out of her bed... "Um... no time to explain. There is an warehouse that we could use to hide in the near by town. We can wait for you friend there." Mimi told her.

"But how will the know where to find us?" the blue eyed blond asked. With that, Mimi handed Usagi her communicator and said... "your communicator should be working by now. Send them a message."

And sure enough, when Usagi activated the device, the screen came to life and the image of a sleepy looking Sailor Mercury appeared and when she saw Usagi, she gasped...

_**(2 miles off the coast of Sadiz, a few minutes earlier)**_

Every one was quiet and occupied with there own personal things, as the recently stolen Sedaristani patrol boat made it's way towards the abandon resort town of Sadiz. At the helm, Marlowe guided the water craft through the waves, as Haggard, Sweetwater and Redford manned the many rocket launchers and machine guns on the craft. Sailor Saturn was snuggled up next to her parents as they tried to catch up on some much deserved sleep. As were also Mercury ,Venus, Jupiter and Mars, who were fast asleep in there seats. Tuxedo Karmen on the other hand was far too worried about his future wife to rest and was just looking at the fast approaching Russian coast. As well as mentally kicking himself for not being able to help his love. Just how could he let such a thing happen was beyond him. He did not know where she was or even if she alright, but if she was not, he was going to make who ever harm her, pay dearly. As he looked out over the water, he could see the outline of Sadiz approaching.

The town at one time was supposed to be one bit resort with all the bells and whistles. But as soon as the war broke out, the project was abandoned by the Russian government and the town remained incomplete. Now where the resort was supposed to be, was a massive Russian Military supply depot that was protected by not only the Russian army, but as well as by the MEC, (Middle Eastern Coalition) . Not to mention hundreds of heavily armed Legionnaire mercenaries. The town was a fortress basically and in the middle of it all, was the leader of the Sailor Shenshi. But was made things even worse for the team, the American army was set to launch a major offensive into the town in an attempt to capture it and cut off some major supply lines. When that happened, all hell would break loose and they would be n the thick of things. They would have to work fast and get out of the city before the Americans arrived. Not to mention, they would have to deal with any and all hostile forces that they may come in to contact with. But they still did not know just where exactly Sailor Moon was being kept. All the map showed was where the port of Sadiz was and that was it. No marker, no rally point, no nothing! But that did not mean it was not hopeless, they did have a plan and it involved Neptune's mirror. Once they landed, Neptune would use her Mirror to locate Moon and they would go and rescue her.

Right now though, they would have to prep themselves mentally for what was going to possibly be a violent affair. Karmen was about to go and wake every one up, when all of a sudden, the familiar tone of the Shenshi communicator began to go off. Waking all of the sleeping shenshi in the process. Mercuary was the first to answer he communicator and when she did, she was met with a welcoming sight, for staring right back at her was the image of her leader and friend, Usagi? Sailor Moon...

"Usagi-chan!" Mercury exclaimed, as she saw her friend, " Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Mercury, I can't tell you how much I was worried about you. What happened to you?"

"Our helicopter was attacked right after you were taken from us," Mars cut in on her communicator, but some how the helicopter ended up on the ground in one piece and we were all alright."

"I think Mimi had something to do with that." Usagi explained. The other shenshi were a bit confused by her statement. " Who's Mimi?"

"Uh... It is a long story, but she is a friend and she needs our help. She is helping me to escape. She says to meet her at an warehouse on the port. You can meet you there." Usagi told them.

"But how you can be sure that we could trust this.. Mimi?" Uranus demanded. " Because if she wanted to kill us, she would have by know. I will meet you there." Usagi said, just before her image vanished from the screen and a map showing the exact location of said warehouse appeared.

" Was that your girl?" Redford asked, as he had over heard the conversation from his gun mount. " Yea, and she gave us her location as well." Venus replied.

"Well, what are we waiting on? Let's go!" Haggard said, as he dramatically turned his gum mount to face the shore.

"Hold on! How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?" Redford asked. "I did not sense any thing that could mislead us." Mars said.

"What are you? Some kind of... kind of psychic or somethin' ?" Haggard asked the fire shenshi. "Why yes, and for you information, Neptune is not that type of a woman." Mars replied. At this point, Haggard began to sputtered and denied that he had any "unpure" thoughts about him and Sailor Neptune.

"Well that settles it now doesn't it? Marlowe! Set course for the port and stay sharp." Redford ordered, as he , Sweetwater and Haggard readied their weapons for a possible rescue mission.

"Mars... what was he thinking about?" Neptune asked her. "Trust me, you don't want to know." she replied, thinking that she was better off not know that his thoughts also included Uranus and a mud pit. She just contented herself by preparing herself along with the rest of the shenshi for the upcomming rescue mission...

_**(Meanwhile, on board the Legionnaire's tanker...)**_

Usagi placed her communicator down and looked at Mimi and said , " They got the message. I guess we better get going?" Mimi nodded and replied... " Yes we should. Before my boos realize what I am doing."

"You mean betraying your superior and flee with what you promised him?" a male said in a slightly annoyed tone. When the 2 women looked, they saw the legionnaire standing by the door with his 9mm pistol drawn and pointed at them. "You thought I was some kind of stupid fool? You really think that I would trust you with something so powerful by your self? I knew that you would try and betray me once you got that power source. Because why give it away when you cold keep it for your self?"

"I...I have no idea what you are talk..." Mimi tried to say, but the man cut her off and said... " Don't act as if you don't know! I heard the whole thing! You were playing me like a fiddle! No mater... I will still get what I want, because you are going to give me the girl. And if you do, I just might kill you quickly..."

" I am not going to let you harm this woman. She is more than some weapon you can use." Mimi said, as she met the man's cold stare. "Oh well, and you were such a good 2IC." the Legionnaire said, as he leveled his gun and aimed for Mimi's head. But before he could pull the trigger, the Legionnaire heard a voice call out... _"Moon... Eternal... MAKE UP!" _which was followed by a brilliant display of light that stunned the mercenary leader and when it was all over and the Legionnaire looked, he saw a new figure standing where the woman with the odd hair style once stood. The Legionnaire was so stunned by this, that he did not notice that Mimi had taken up a small container of acid and threw the liquid at him. The clear, acidic liquid splashed onto his face, causing the man to scream out in pain, as he staggered about and fell onto Mimi's lab tables. Causing it to collapse under his weight...

"We have to get out of here now!" Mimi proclaimed as she moved towards Sailor Moon and opened up one of her "portals"

"Yea... we should." Moon agreed with her, as she along with Mimi quickly sank into the portal and vanished.

Meanwhile, the inert form of the Legionnaire laid motionless on the table, as the chemicals from all of his former 2IC lab began to cove him and soak into his skin and was made easier due to the fact that the acid had burned away at some of his flesh and his tissue was now exposed. The chemicals, the very same that Mimi had use to create the D-Units for her former employer , began to change his DNA. Just as his body began to glow and his physical features , began to change...


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Plan... **_

Marlowe eased the patrol craft along side the pier, as the solders and the shenshi got ready to disembark the craft. Thanks to Sailor Moon and another unknown person, they were able to get the exact location of the shenshi's leader. From the map they had gotten, they were to reunite with Moon at an warehouse inside the abandon town. But since the area was swarming with both Russian forces, as well as elements of the Legionnaire mercenary army. Not to mention, they could see explosions coming from the town as well. That meant that the American army had begun their offensive into the city. It also meant that the 2 teams would have to be extra cautious when they ventured into the city. With no other alternative, they thought it be best as to land somewhere on the outskirts away from the fighting and work their way into the city. Unfortunately, the only safe place they could have landed, was located 4 miles out side of the city, which meant that they would have to find some mode of transportation. As they disembarked the vessel, the solders training kicked n and they began to scout and secure the general area, while the shenshi also disembarked and they began to huddle around Mercury. Who now had the map provided to them, displayed on her computer...

"According to the map," she spoke up, " the warehouse is located near the port. The only route into the goes right through the town."

"That's not good." Jupiter said flatly, " isn't that the last place we should be passing, considering that there is a battle going on?"

"And the last thing we need right now is to be found out." Karmen reasoned, " from what Sweetwater told me about this town, it is filled with Russian and even more so, Mercenaries."

" and besides, I doubt that we would be able to take them all on." Neptune cut in, " they could just keep swarming us until we tire out."

"Not to mention, we are still a ways outside of the town. It will take a while to get there." Uranus also cut in. " true, but from what I can tell, this is the only way through the town." Mercury told them, as a more detailed map came up an the computer screen, " all the other streets and road ways are blocked through out the city. This is the only route that is not blocked."

" They must be getting ready for that American attack. Force them in to one part of the city and focus all there fire power on them. Very smart." Karmen said. Even he g\had to admit that what the Russians were doing was sound in idea. Even though it would result in hundreds of deaths in the end for both sides. " So just how do we get through there with out getting shot up?" Uranus asked rather impatiently.

Fortunately for the Shenshi, there answer soon come from Redford, who came up to them and said... "Okay, listen up! Mike-One just informed of a small supply depot near by. We are going in and clear it. Mike-One says that there are also some vehicles that we could use if we get them in one piece. "

"So what's the plan?" Venus asked him. " WE are going in an clear out the place. You stay behind until we say it is safe." Redford told them, stressing the 'WE' part, meaning that this men will lead the attack on the depot. Needless to say, this did not sit well with the shenshi. Uranus and Jupiter in particular.

"Hey! We are more than capable of fighting on our own! Or did you forget that?" Jupiter said, sounding rather annoyed at the fact that Redford wanted to keep them back. But Redford kept his stern look and said... "The reason I say for you to stay behind, is because I do not want the wrong people to know that you are even here. When we attack, the only report to come out is that it was the Americans that did it. Not a group of women in Mini skirts. As far as any one knows, your all dead and I would like to keep them thinking that as long as possible."

The shenshi and Karmen all thought about what Redford had told them and in some ways, he did make sense. So far the only advantage they had so far was the element of surprise and they were not willing to give that up just yet. So if they had to hang back from a battle to keep this ruse up, then they would just have to to that. They all just nodded in agreement and stayed behind the the solders, as they began to work their way up a near by track and towards said depot.

Within a few minutes, the 2 teams came upon the rather small supply depot and their eyes soon landed on 2 BMD-3's armored personnel carriers, parked in a clearing along with a couple tanks. That would be their means of transport into Sadiz. With a bit of grumbling from Uranus and Jupiter, the Shenshi stayed behind, while Redford and his men made their way into the compound and went to work.

No sooner had they entered the depot, Redford called out... "We got Reds approaching!" as he saw a small group of Russian solders advance on them. The Russian solders opened up and peppered the area with small arms fire. Bad Company hunted cover and returned fire, taking out 2 Russians in the process. At this point, more solders filed out of one of the buildings there and took up positions in between Bad Company and the rest of the base. Redford opened up with is M-416 assault rifle and took down another Russian solder, while Haggard managed to send 4 more flying through the air light rag dolls, as used his rocket launcher and struck some fuel barrels that were next to them. Sweetwater also managed to pin down a couple more solders long enough for Marlowe to flank them and quickly dispatch them with a grenade from his M16. Soon, Bad Company had managed to clear out a number of the offending Russians and they began to advance forward, taking cover where they can along the way. Marlowe ran forward and took cover behind a concrete barrier, before dropping another Russian and moving behind one of the parked BMD-3's. Thinking quickly, ran towards one of the parked Tank and entered the vehicle. Moments later, the massive war machine rumbled to life and "rolled" out of it's parking spot, before swinging it's turret and firing it's main gun at a group of Russian solders. Sending the flying like rag dolls... ans strait to hell. The whole affair only took 15 minutes and in the end... Bad Company:1 Russians: 0

"Good job Marlowe!" Redford said, as he and Haggard ran up to the tank. As Sweetwater signaled the shenshi that it was now safe for them to join up. Within minutes, the 2 teams had joined up and were now planing just how to enter the city/fortress...

"Oh... I just say we go into there and kill'em to tinny tiny pieces!" Haggard said rater irritably as he stood in the group. Redford just sighed and said,You just shut up! The best thing to do is to split up into 2 teams and head into Sadiz. Beside, there is no way one of those APC's could hold all of us."

"So what is the plan?" Uranus asked them.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Venus exclaimed excitedly. "How about if Redford and Haggard go with the Outers in one APC, while Marlowe and Sweetwater come with the rest of us in the other one?" For a second, the other shenshi wanted to say just how stupid that plan that was. But after a little bit of thinking, the shenshi soon realized that Venus had a good idea! And from the look on Redford's face, it sounded like a good idea to him as well.

"Okay listen up! The ones called the outers will come with me and Haggard in the first BMD. The rest will go in the second one. We move in ten!" and with that, Redford, Marlowe, Sweetwater and Haggard went into one of the buildings to see what they could load up on.

"Wow! That was an good idea you came up with Venus." Neptune told the blond haired woman, "Your a genius."

"Um... I am?" Venus said in a puzzled tone. "Uh... she is?" Uranus, Mars and Jupiter said in a equally puzzled tone. Neptune for her part, just pinched the ridge of her nose and said...

"Uh... never mind. We should get ready to move out."

"Yea... things could get a little bumpy on the way in." Karmen replied. The rest of the shenshi nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Redford, Haggard, the outer shenshi and Tuxedo Karmen piled into the first BMD, while Marlowe,Sweetwater and the rest of the shenshi filed into the second one and within a few minutes, the lumbering war machines began to make their way into the battle field that wad the city of Sadiz...

_**(Warehouse, Port of Sadiz,)**_

"Where... where are we?" Sailor Moon asked Mimi, as she looked around the massive warehouse. Just moments before, they had escaped from the Legionnaire's vessel via Mimete/Mimi's special ability and they were now in the safety of an warehouse that Moon thought of as Mimi's "hide out" As Moon began to look around, she began to just marvel of just how large the building was. The interior was open and expansive, it looked like it could easily hold her house inside and sill have room 2 more like it. There were few widows and they were all massive, but they were all located near the very top of the structure, just below where the wall and the roof met. But they still allowed the sun light to flood into the building and illuminate the interior. But it was the large machine located within it walls, was what got Moon's full attention.

There were 2 large metallic pillars located on each end of the building, while more box like components flanked each of them. All of them connected to the pillars by cables that either ran along the ground or hung in the air like clothes lines with slight sags in them. But located directly dead center of the space, was a group of small stick like devices that were arranged in a circular formation and just like the others, they too were connected by cables as well.

"Wh..." she stuttered out, "what is that thing?"

"Our means of getting home." Mimi replied, " It took me years to build it, but it is almost completed"

" I... I don't understand?" Moon said in a puzzled tone. But Mimi replied, "This was the reason why I worked for that man. I needed to get the materials and funds to construct the transportation device. All I need is to generate enough power to create the portal that will link us back to our dimension. Back home. You have no idea just how many nights I have dreamed about going home."

"But what would you do when you get back?" Moon asked they woman. Mimi just bowed her head and said, "I will never bother you or your team ever again, if that is what you want to hear. I never want to hurt another being ever again. I just want to have a normal life."

"But how will you make a living for your self?"

" I... I will find a way. I always wanted to be famous and adored by millions of fans. I... I will become an actress. That was my dream before... before..." Mimi tried to finish, but the memories of her past were just to pain for her to remember. Moon sensed her sadness and hugged her new friend...

"It is okay, Mimi. I am sure it will all work out for you. But tell me, what do you need me for?" she asked.

"The one thing I need to make this possible, this machine to work, is the levels of power needed to keep the portal open long enough for us to make it through. That is where you come in."

"Me?" Moon replied with a touch of fright in her voice. Mimi could feel the fear in Moon's words and said, "Please, I am not going to hurt you or any of your friends. All of you contain massive amounts of energy, but if I were to use one one of you to power it up, it still would not be enough for what I need and the resulting drain from you would do lasting damage to your bodies. That is why I need all of your help. If all of you focus just 20% of your energy, it would be more than enough to power my machine and get all of us home. All the while not doing any harm to you or any one else."

To say that Sailor Moon was a bit shocked by Mimi's plan, would have been accurate. What Mimete... Mimi was suggesting was that she and her friends use there powers to power up a machine that would open a portal that would send them all back home. Moon did not know if she should be frightened at the fact that the shenshi would be used as batteries, or the Mimi had in enough thought into her plan so that the shenshi would not be harmed in any way. Mimi noticed the look on Moon's face again and said... "Please Moon, I have gone over this for many years. Believe me when I say this was the only way I could make sure that you would not be harmed. I wish there was another way."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait until the rest of your team mates arrive." Mimi said to her. " But why don't you just take all of us at once. Like you did me?" the shenshi leader asked.

"Because I can't. It takes up a lot of energy for me to do what I did as well as a lot of concentration. It took all of my strength just to get you. If I were to try to take you all... I rather not think about what could happen."

" So what do we do until they arrive?"

" Get ready to fight. If I know any thing about the Legionnaire, he will not take my betrayal lightly. He will come looking for us. He will most likely kill me and take you as his prize." Mimi said fearfully

Moon took in what Mimi had said and she could feel the fear in her voice. Mimi was taking a big risk in saving her life and if she were to be caught... it would not end well for either of them. "So we are safe here, right?" She asked,

" We should be, and if I am right your friends will be here soon." Mimi replied, as the sounds of gun fire and explosions began to erupt outside.

"What's going on?" Moon exclaimed, as she heard the commotion from out side. " Right before we left to... before we left, I heard the Legionnaire say that they were expecting some kind of attack. I guess that is what going on right now."

"Are we even safe here?"

" I reinforced the building before I began constructing my machine. So we should be okay." Mimi reassure Moon. "If it makes you feel better, when your friends arrive, I will go out and make sure that they make it here safely."

"But how will you know when they are in the city?"

" You did not wonder just how I was able to find you?" Mimi said, as she picked up a small laptop and when Moon looked at the screen, she saw the symbols of her Shenshi. They were in 2 groups, one behind the other and they were moving towards a map of what she though, was the city... " You were able to track us?" Sailor Moon asked her. Mimi nodded slightly and said...

"Yes... I was able to do so by tracking the frequency of your communicators. We should be able to track their movements and I should be able to help them when they need it." she explained.

"Alright then, but I am going with you if they need help." Moon declared. Even though she could have stayed in the warehouse, Moon did not like the idea that all her friends were risking their lives to save her, while she was safe in a fortress of a ware house. What kind of a leader and a friend would she be if she did?

"Alright then, you have a deal." Mimi replied, as the 2 women watched the 2 teams inch closer and closer to the city on the computer screen...

_**(On board the Legionnaire's vessel, a few miles away...)**_

The world was a blur as the Legionnaire began to wake up. The last thing he remembered, was his former 2IC throwing a bottle of acid at him. The contents of which splashed on his face causing him a great deal of pain, before he fell onto her workstation and passed out because of the pain. His whole was in pain, possible a result of his fall onto the table. His skin felt strange, as if it was vibrating on it's own. As he picked himself up, he heard his radio crackle to life and when he answered it, the voice of one of his field commanders on the other end...

"Sir! The Americans are beginning their assault into the city! They have heavy armor and are advancing! What are your orders?"

" Reinforce the... the... Russian lined and flank... and flank them. Try to... force them into the center of the city. The Rus... the Russians will take care of them..." he forced out to say. But as he did, he noticed that his own voice sounded a bit distorted.

"As you wish, my commander!" the man on the other end replied with a strong Slavic accent and with that, the com went silent.

As he began to walk, he also began to notice that his movements felt a bit sluggish and he was having problems lifting his own leg as he walk. He wondered what just the hell was wrong with him! Why was he feeling this way? But soon he would get his answer, for as he was about to exit the room, his eye caught his refection in a near by mirror and when he went up closer to gt a good look at him self, he could not be what he was now seeing. For where a man in his early forties should have been standing, the was a large horrific creature of a man stood. His skin was now darker than any normal human and his mass had grown quite a bit and his uniform had begun to rip at the seems because e of is new body mass. But the feature that he really notice was the fact that the skin on his face had been eaten away be the acid and it now showed his muscle tissue. Giving him an almost demonic look. In a rage, he ripped off the mirror from the wall and sent it flying across the compartment with a roar of anger , before he took up is radio...

"THIS IS YOUR COMMANDER! I WANT ALL MERCENARY SOLDERS TO STOP ASSISTING THE RUSSAIN MILITAY AND HUNT FOR MY FORMER 2IC! I GIVE ANY ONE WHO CAN KILL HER 30 GOLD BARS AND PROMOTION TO NEW 2IC! AND HAPPY HUNTTING!" he all but screamed into the device before slamming it into the bulkhead.

That blond haired bitch was going to regret ever betraying him and he was going to see that she paid dearly for her treason. That was his only thought, as he exited the compartment and made his way to the top deck...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Reunion... **_

In the city of Sadiz, all hell had broken loose. The U.S. Military had begun its offensive into the Russian strong hold city just an hour ago and as can be expected, the defenders were give strong resistance. Overhead, air force F-15's gave air cover for the advancing forces as navy FA-18 Hornets delivered death from above to the Russian and mercenary defenders in the form of 1000lbs bombs and air to ground Missiles. On the ground, elements of the US army's 9th and 11th armored divisions began to thunder in to the city, firing their massive cannons at the enemy force and clearing the way for the troops that would soon follow. As rocket propelled grenades, (_RPGs)_ and heavy artillery shells exploded all around them. A couple of which got lucky and managed to take out a couple tanks, turning them into large funeral fires for their dead crews. The battle for this vital city was quickly beginning to heat up as the 3 armies began to grind each out. And in the middle of this hellish war zone, was a group of 4 US army solders and they were in the company of 7 young women that were dressed in colorful mini skirts and they were now heading into the city.

After about 30 minutes of driving, the 2 teams had made it to the outskirts of Sadiz to find that the US assault had gone into high gear. They could see the explosions coming from within the city, as the sounds of heavy machine gun fire filled their ears. It was then Redford decided that it would be best if they left the 2 BMD-3s there and they made the rest of the way into the city on foot. At first the shenshi were about to protest his plan but them Redford told them that if they were to do so, they too would become targets for not only the Russians and the Mercs, but for the Army as well. That point was sent home when the Shenshi saw a fighter jet launch a missile and destroy a Russian tank that was near a bridge. Needless to say, that got them to listen. After one last of the map, the 2 teams we off into the city in search of their friend and leader.

No sooner had they entered the city, they were met with heavy gun fire from a couple heavy machine gun mounts that were located in 2 near by buildings and they were overlooking the area that the Shenshi and solders were. The 2 teams quickly took cover behind another building and Redford and his team began to return fire in kind. "World... SHAKING!" echoed through out the air and all of a sudden, the solders saw a ball of energy skip across the earth and into one of the structures. Moments later, the building and the gun mount inside of shock violently and came crashing down to the ground. When the solders looked to see where the ball had came from, they saw the one called Uranus standing there with a pleased look on her face. Not to be out done, Haggard aimed his rocket launcher and fired it into the second emplacement. Destroying it in a massive fireball. No sooner had they done that, a swarm of Russian solders came running towards them, firing their weapon. But they were no match for Venus and Jupiter, as the both let loose with " Supreme Thunder DRAGON!" and "Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" sending the Russians to the ground either out cold or flopping around in violent muscle spasms. After the solders were dealt with, the 2 teams began to move forward and into the city. Mercury all the while checking the map that was displayed on her mini computer.

As soon as they rounded as corner, they were yet again met with a Russian patrol who immediately opened opened fire on the 2 teams. But it was Tuxedo Karmen who dealt with the aggressors, as he still had the M-16 that he had found and he used it to great effect, as he managed to drop 4 of the would be attackers. This was soon followed up by Sailor Mars, who used "Mars Flame... SNIPER!" and took out the remaining solders in one shot. Soon they were moving again, but they did not reach very far for they soon came under heavy fire, and once again both the Shenshi and Bad Company were forced to fight their way through. Jupiter managed to drop 20 Russians, as she let loose with "Supreme Thunder DRAGON!" and the dragon shaped bolt of lighting rose into the air and took them all out. While both Uranus and Neptune combined there respective attacks and took out a dozen more hostiles. And this pattern of running, stopping, fighting, running, stopping, and fighting continued to go on as the made there way deeper into the city...

" Mercury! How far are we?" Mars called out to the blue haired shenshi, " we are 1 km away from the location!" Mercury replied, as she looked over the map.

"Heh! We might as well as be a hundred miles away!" Sweetwater called out as he fired his machine gun at some Russians, dropping some of them. "These guys aren't letting up!"

"Oh quit your whining Sweets!" Haggard said, " Look at Preston! He's not complaining!"

"Shut up you 2!" Redford yelled at the 2 men, " it's not that far! We just have to keep moving!"

" Where are all these men coming from?" Venus whined, which earned her a glare from Mars. " Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Were almost there! We can't stop now!" Neptune said, as she used "Deep Submerge!" to clear out more hostiles. "We have to keep moving!"

" We got Reds approaching!" called out, as he saw a large number of solders come rushing towards them, but was really had him on edge, was the fact that this new group were being backed up by 2 BMD-3. The other men as well as the shenshi saw the looming threat and were now bracing them selves for what should have been one hell of a fight. But what happened next had them all speech less. For as the first BMD came into range, a large black hole opened up in front of the war machine. The vehicle did not see it in time and drove drove right into it. Moments later, another hole opened up directly above the second BMD and the same war machine came tumbling out of it and smashed into it. Causing a massive explosion that sent a dozen of the Russian solders flying through the air like rag dolls and slamming into any thing that were in there way... many of them didn't get up.

The 2 teams were all dumb struck by what they had just seen to say the least. A deadly Russian made APC had fallen out of the sky and crashed into another APC with deadly results. Just what the hell had just happened? But the did not get a chance to ponder this more for the remaining Russians had managed to get over the shock of the resulting explosions and opened up on the teams. To which the shenshi and the Americans returned in kind. But as soon as the gun fire began, a glowing disk like object flew towards the Russian solders and proceeded to knock their rifles out of their hands. Not knowing what else to do, coupled with the fact that the Americans were still firing on them, the "brave" solders proceeded to do a strategic with drawl from the combat area and fall back to a safer location. When the shenshi looked to see just where the disk came from, they all got smiles. For walking up to them was the very familiar and welcoming sight of their leader and friend...

"SAILOR MOON!" The girls cried happily, as the ran up and embraced their princess. To which Moon returned with tears running down her cheeks. Happy to be with her friends again.

"You had us so worried..." Venus said, as she hugged her friend. " Yea koneko," Uranus said as she stood over Moon, " are you alright? What happened to you?" Moon for her part could not answer, for she was too busy crying and hugging. Just happy to see that all her friends and her lover were alright.

It was at this point that Redford and the rest of his squad walked up and joined the now reunited Sailor Shenshi team. "Glad to see that your alright, Moon." Redford said.

"Yea! You had us all worried there kiddo!" Haggard added, "What happen to you?"

"And who is this 'Mimi' you said helped us?" Marlowe asked her. It was then all of the shenshi remembered what Moon has said to them. That how some one named Mimi had not only helped moon, but possibly saved all there lives. As if on cue to answer their questions, a woman with shoulder length blond hair, gold eyes and a black outfit with high heals, came walking up behind Moon. When the shenshi saw said woman coming up, they could hardly believe their eyes for the last time they had thought of her as being dead...

"M... Mimete..?" Venus gasped out, shocked at seeing the "Dead" Witch. "what are you doing here?"

"Please... I no... no longer call my self that. That was another life." the woman told them. It was then Moon spoke up and said... " Every one... this is Mimi. She is the one that rescued me."

"But what the hell is she doing here?" Uranus asked rather aggressively.

"Do you guys know her?" Marlowe asked.

"Lets just saw we have a history." Neptune replied rather, while still eying the blond woman. "What do you want?"

"Please... I just want to help you. But we can't stay here. We have got to go it is not safe here."

"Why should we even trust you?" Jupiter asked, " how do we know that this is not some ruse just to kill us? You know... finish what she started?"

Mimi did not know what to say in her defense. She knew all to well that her history with the shenshi was not a pleasant one. Not to mention, basically kidnapping and transporting them to another universe.

What could she say to them that would let them know that she could have been trusted? Luckily for her though, her salvation came when Moon spoke up and said... " Look, I know that she has done a lot to us in the pass and we have no reason to trust her. But I have spent some time with Mimi and I can tell you right now... she is truly sorry for what she had done and she really wants to make up for her sins. I trust Mimi, I have spent time with her. She can be trusted."

The shenshi just stood there in silence and allowed what Moon had just said to sink in. It always amazed them just how Moon always seemed to find the good every one and help them in any way she could. It was that same thinking that had save Saturn when she was under the control of Mistress 9, freed Sailor Galaxia from the Chaos that had control over her, and it was even that same sort of thinking that had made her forgive Uranus and Neptune for what they had done to Pluto and Saturn. Needless to say, the shenshi had learn over time not to doubt Sailor Moons judgment.

"I trust her!" Saturn called out, as she went up to Mimi. "If Sailor Moon trust her, so do I!"

"Do you sense any thing Mars?" Jupiter asked, knowing that Mars had a "second sight" and could read people's thoughts. " I... I think we can trust her." the shenshi of fire replied.

"I guess that settles it then?" Tuxedo Karmen asked his lover. Sailor Moon just nodded and smiled before she said... "We have to get going though. Mimi has a plan to get us back home."

"So wait? Your going to just trust her?" Haggard asked, " Just how can we trust her?"

"Shut up Haggard! I f she trust her then so do I" Redford replied, before turning to face the Moon who now had a smile on her face and nodded.

The Shenshi nodded in agreement and began to follow Mimi as she lead them back to her base, with Bad Company in tow. But as they made there way, they did not realize that there movements were being watched...

" Base command... this is team 7. We have sighted target." the man clad in black whispered into his radio, " she is moving into the warehouse district 2.7 miles from the front lines. And she is not alone. Do we engage?"

"Negative..." the person on the other end replied, " Just continue to follow them. The commander says that the boss wants to deal with her personally. Keep your distance and follow."

"Yes sir!" the mercenary said sharply into his radio, before he placed it back at his side and continued to look through his binoculars at the group.

"Maui vacation... here I come!"

Within a few minutes, the 2 teams lead by Mimi arrived at her warehouse base and quickly entered the building. There they were met and were in awe of the massive machine that the former Witches 5 had constructed. After the shock had worn off, Mimi began to tell the rest of the shenshi her story on what had happen to her since their last meeting on well as her plan to return them all home. As you might expect, the shenshi were a bit wary about helping there former adversary. But soon they too realized that Mimi had in fact changed when she beagn to break down ad cry in front of them. Not to mention, Mars second sight also helped in determining that Mimi was true to her words and that in fact she was a changed woman. As this was going , Redford and the rest of his men began to look around the building. Seeing that they could not even begin to understand what the shenshi were talking about...

"HEY SARGE!" Haggard called out excitedly, "Getta load of this!"

"What is it now, Haggard?" Redford asked rather irritably. " Yea Hags! What did you tell me about getting excited?" Sweetwater added, "What...is... it..." he trail off as his eye, as well as the rest of the team's, came upon what was a most remarkable sight...

"Gold..." Sweetwater gasped in amazement, "The Legionnaire's gold"

"My god..." Redford replied, as he too was taken away by what he was seeing.

"Hey what are you guy...?" Uranus said as she came up to the men, but she to was taken away by the impossibly large amount of gold bars that were in front of them. "GUYS COME AND SEE THIS!"

Within moments the rest of the shenshi as well as Mimi were at Uranus side and they all saw the stacks upon stacks of gold bars that were there...

"Mimi... where did all this gold came from?" Moon asked her, "Is this yours?"

"No! this all belongs to my former employer!"

"All this is his?" Venus asked, as she stared at the gold. " Yea. He pay his men in gold bars. Ensuring their loyalty to him. He uses this ware house to store all his gold." Mimi replied.

"And you were going to tell us about the gold when?" Uranus asked with an accusing eye. Uranus did not get an answer, as a massive explosion from outside. Quickly, Mimi was at one of the computer monitors and within seconds, an image from outside the building was shown. "Oh no..." Mimi gasped fearfully, as she looked at the monitor. Soon both Moon and Redford were at her side and looking at the screen amd what they saw fill both of them with dread. For on the screen advancing towards them, was a large number of solders. All clad in black and heavily armed. But what really caught their attention, was the several black APC's and Tanks that were backing them up. And hovering above them, was a small black attack helicopter that looked like it was ready for a fight.

"Looks like were about to have some company..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Endgame...**_

The large mercenary force, consisting of over 1000 men and a number of heavy armor vehicles thundered their way towards their target in the city of Sadiz. Just 30 minutes before, these battle harden solders of the Legionnaires private army for hire were prepping themselves at their ship and getting ready to for the order to advance and reenforce the Russian as well as their fellow mercenary comrades that were already in the city and were heavily engaged with U.S. Army forces that had entered. For these men, this was nothing new. They were all harden veterans of this and many other conflicts around the world. Some of them at one point, were fighting with the US army, but were lured away buy the Legionnaire and his massive amounts of gold. Now u would think that they would have felt a bit strange about fighting and possibly, killing their own people. But the thought of all the gold that they would be getting for this canceled out any fears that they might have had and right now, they were about to head of and earn their day pay. Or at least that was what they thought they were going to do. For just as they were about to head out, there commanding officer, a native of South Africa by the name of _Lee, _ announced that their orders had changed and they were would be under the direct command of the legionnaire, himself. To say that they were stunned by the news would have been right. It was not every day that the Legionnaire would do such a thing, many of them had never even seen their employer before, despite being in his service for a number of years.

They knew that the Legionnaire never did such a thing unless it was of the up most importance to him and considering that they had heard rumors that his 2IC had ran off with some kind of weapon, they had no doubt in their minds that that incident had something to do with their change in orders. Soon, they all heard the sound of a helicopter taking off and as they looked up, they saw a black Ka-52 lift off from the ship and head off into the city. Not too long after their orders came in through and within minutes, the "small" force was en route to their new objective.

Over head, the Legionnaire was at the controls of his personal aircraft. His blood boiled in anger, as the memory of his 2IC betrayal was still fresh in his mind. While his face still stung with pain as a result of the acid being splashed oh him. Not to mention, his body was beginning to feel the side effects of the cocktail of chemicals that he had been exposed to when he fell onto her lab table. But yet, she did not seem to feel any pain. As a matter a fact, he did not feel any thing at all. It were as if his entire body had gone numb. Except for a strange tingle through out his body that seemed to radiate from inside of him. But all that did not matter to him, as long as he got his weapon back, as well as killing his former second in command and having her head mounted in his quarters. Not too long after ordering his men to locate said woman, a report came in that said that she, along with said weapon had been sighted near one of his storage sights where he kept his gold to be paid out to his men. He soon rallied as much of his men as possible and soon he was airborne and en route to his prey. Within minutes, he along with his army arrived at said location and he began to bark orders to his commanders on the ground... "Have your men surround the perimeter! Shoot anything that tries to escape!"

"Yes sir!" Lee said sharply on the other end , before the radio went silent. Soon... very soon, the Legionnaire would have both his weapon and his revenge. With a small, wicked smile, he said... "Attack..."

_**(A few minutes earlier...On the ground)**_

The trucks that had been carrying the mercenary forces soon came to a stop and off loaded their men to continue their advance on foot. As the tanks and APCs continued on and took up positions around the warehouse at intersections , to prevent any one from getting out, or getting in. teams of men ran into near by buildings and either set up machine gun nest, or sniper positions in them. All aimed at the target building. As this was going on, more men began to form up into breaching teams and slowly began to approach the ware house. While a APC moved into position outside the building's main entrance and aimed it main gun at the massive steel door. As 100 men lined up behind it got ready to follow it into the compound. They were not taking any chances, they were going to make sure that hey had complete and total control of the situation.

Inside one of the parked APCs, that had been converted into a command vehicle of sorts, Col. Lee sat in front a monitor and had on his head set, as he communicated and gave orders with his men in the field. Like many of the Mercenaries, Lee was at one time an officer with the _South African Army_, but he too was lured away by the Legionnaire's promise of gold and for the last 15 years, he had served with the Legionnaire Army. From the 2nd Mexican Civil War to this current conflict, Lee had been around and was one of the Legionnaire's more trusted officers...

"All teams ready and await your command, sir!" a voice said in his head set. " Hold your positions and away my order to proceed with plan, over." Lees replied into his head set. All he was waiting for now, was the "go ahead" from the Legionnaire and if all went well the whole thing would be over in a matter of seconds and considering that they did had a much larger force, there was no doubt in his mind that they would have come out on top.

"All units in position and we await your command sir!" Lee said crisply into his head set. There was a brief silence on the the other end, before a rather demonic voice replied... "Attack..."

Lee was a bit taken aback by the strange sounding voice, but he shrugged it off thinking that the radio was giving problems. Switching gears, he then switched the radio frequency and got into contact with one of his APC's... " Mono 8... you have a go. Attack..."

_**(Inside Warehouse...)**_

"Looks like we have some company..." Sweetwater said, as he and every one else inside saw the large force approach on the monitors. Men dressed in black military uniforms and armed with assault rifles and other weapons ran through the streets and either ran into near by buildings, or took cover behind one of the many wrecked vehicles that littered the streets. While their heavy armored elements began to positions at all of the intersections and roads that lead up to their building. It was very clear to see that these men knew what they were doing and they had every intent to ensure that nobody would get out to safety... or come in to rescue them.

"How did they find us?" Jupiter asked, a scowl forming on her face. "The Legionnaire! He has his men all over the city. They must have followed us here." Mimi replied, as she began to type on the key board in front of her, " We have to work fast! Everyone please! Get into your spo-" but before she could finish, an explosion rocked the building. When every one looked to see just where the explosion had come from, they saw a small hole and ruble, where once there had been a perfectly solid wall.

"Oh no!" Mimi exclaimed. "What is it ? What's wrong?" Redford asked, as he and Sailor Moon were at her side in a flash.

" That blast! It damaged the machine!" she replied. A look of horror flashing on her face. "Wha... what?" Moon asked fearfully, "Damaged?"

"Can it be fixed?" Mercury asked, as she and the other shenshi ran up to her. "Y...yes. But it will take time for me to do the repairs."

"Time we don't have." Uranus growled, as she drew her sword, and eyed the gaping hole in the wall.

"Maybe I can help." Mercury spoke up, " Maybe with the 2 of us working on it, we can finish the repairs in no time."

"Good thinking, Mercs!" Jupiter exclaimed, "That sounds like a plan."

"Well you better start, cause here comes trouble!" Redford, exclaimed, as he sighted a a group of 4 heavily armed men run through the hole and began to open fire on them.

"World SHAKEING!" Uranus cried out, as she sent a ball of energy towards the offending quartet, quickly dispatching them.

" Mercury, stay here and help Mimi! We will hold them off until you fix it! Saturn, stay with them and make sure that they are safe." Sailor Moon said. Over the years, Sailor Moon/ Usagi had matured and have proven herself to be quiet the young woman. Some of her friends even guessed that it was the queen that she would become, starting to show itself. But yet, she still managed to remain the same lovable, clumsy Dumpling head that they all knew and loved. Saturn and Mercury just nodded and went to work on the machine with Mimi, while Moon and the rest of the shenshi , Redford and his men made there way towards the opening and got ready to face the enemy.

No sooner had they made it to the outside, they were met by a barrage of heavy gun fire. The shenshi hunted cover rather quickly while Redford and the rest of Bad Company found cover and returned fire in kind. Managing to take out a couple Mercenaries in the process. Not wanting to be left out, the Shenshi soon let loose with their own varied attacks and the mercenaries soon began to feel the full fury that were the Sailor Shenshi. Venus from her position, managed to take out a machine gun nest located in a near by building, as she let lose with "_Crescent BEAM!"_. The beam of energy shot off and went into the machine via its barrel. Just moments later, the weapon exploded . Sending hot shrapnel in to the 2 men that were manning the machine gun and sending them on the floor with bed cuts and wound. Neither of them got back up. Jupiter and Mars both launched attacked and let lose with "_Supreme Thunder DRAGON!" and " Burning MANDALA!" _respectively and were able to take out 2 dozen hostiles. Either by electrocuting them to a point where smoke came out of there bodies, or burning them to a crisp. The 2 Outers, Neptune and Uranus also let lose as well. They too were taking out mercenaries left right and center. Their "_Deep SUBMERGE!" and " World SHAKING!" _having their desired effects on the would be aggressors, as they were either blown away by the explosions or were washed away by a torrent of water.

Redford and his men were no slouches either. They knew first hand that the shenshi were quite powerful indeed and were more than able to fend for themselves. That meant that they could focus more on the fight at hand, rather than worrying about there new friends. That point was sent home when Marlowe saw the one called Uranus take out 10 men with one strike. After the shock of seeing what he had just seen wore off, the army private returned his focus to the battle at hand , as he managed to 2 more hostiles with a burst from his was proving that he was quite deadly with his weapon, as he to also took out several Mercenaries, as they tried to run to cover. Tuxedo Karmen on the other hand, chose to get up close and personal, as he used his cane to great skill and took out a number of them, while Redford gave him covering fire from his position, behind a concrete barrier . But it was Sailor Moon that shocked every one, by far. As she saw the seemingly endless amounts of men coming toward their positions, Moon snapped! But instead of crying like she normally do, she got up and used "_Moon Tiara ACTION!" _and managed to take out a dozen men in quick succession. Inside her, she felt no anger, nor rage for these men. But something pushed her over the edge and she was now letting it all out on these would be solders of fortune.

Soon though, the Mercenaries began to fall back and for a moment, it looked like they had given up and the shenshi and Bad company had come out on top. But that illusion was soon dashed, when the all to familiar sound of heavy Diesel engines were heard in the distance. That only meant one thing, the mercenaries were not retreating, but instead making way for their heavy armor to come in and sweep them aside. Their guess was soon proven right wan the silhouette of 3 BMD-3 came into sight. Within seconds, the Russian built war machines soon aimed their main guns towards them. Ready to fire...

Meanwhile just a few blocks away, Col. Lee sat in his command vehicle and what he had heard in the last 15 minutes had him both shocked and enraged. Just how was it possible that almost 800 heavily armed and well trained men under his command, were so easily defeated was beyond him. He had not been this mad since the Americans intervened during the Mexican Civil war a few years back. There he lost what would have been a major pay day. But no matter, he had just called in his heavy armor. There was no way he could lose now. He doubted that any one could stand up to the punishing fire power of his armored divisions. He was very certain that he would be the victor and all thanks to the crushing power of his heavy armor. On his head set, he could hear the chatter in between the 3 armored war machine. Conveying their speed and distance from there targets as they slowly crawled forward. But soon, the tone of the chatter in between the vehicles change as the approached their targets. From the calm, cool and professional tone so found in his well trained men, to frantic cries of terror. He could not make out what they were saying, first they were so frantic, but he could have sworn that he heard one of the crews say that one of there "tanks" had been destroyed. Soon the chatter became more frantic when another APC had been destroyed rather quickly and the crew of the surviving tank tried to retreat. The was a short but loud blast over his headset once again and it was soon replaced by the all to familiar sound of static.

What the hell had just happened? 3 of his APC's, all crewed by well trained battle harden mercenaries had just all been destroyed by some unknown power . Just what could have done that? Col Lee soon lost his cool and shouted into his head set. He ordered all of his remaining armored elements to close in and crush any if not, all resistance. No one was about to make a fool out of him. No way they could stand up to that much armor and survive. But soon, his head set was filled with frantic screams and cries from his tank commanders and there crews. Soon followed by explosions and static and then... silence. Just what the hell just happened to his men? Lee then decided to see just what happened. He got up and stuck his head out of his command vehicle and what he saw shocked him to no extent. For he could see large black plumes of smoke in the distance rising into the air. In the same area where his men were engaged. Lee's jaw hit the floor of his command vehicle, as he saw the smoke rise in to the air...

"REPORT!" a very grizzled an annoyed voice roared over his head set. Lee almost jumped, as her heard the voice of his commander in his ear... " S...SIR!" Lee said into his radio.

" Have you secured your objective?" the Legionnaire asked his underling. Sounding more than a bit annoyed.

" N... no sir! The enemy... they are very powerful. They wiped out the entire force." Lee replied, sounding a bit nerved at his Commanders tone. He could have sworn that he heard him growl when he told him what had happened to his force. There was a moment of silence before the Legionnaire responded and said... " I am afraid that your services will no longer be needed..." and with that, the com went silent. 'J_ust what did he mean by that?'_ Lee wondered, as he stood in his tank. His attention though was soon turned to the sound of helicopter blades in the distance. The last thing Lee ever saw was the his former employer's fast approaching helicopter, as it unloaded its payload of rockets at him. There was a large explosion and where the APC once stood, a pillar of smoke and flame erupted into the air.

Feeling as if all his people around him had failed, the Legionnaire thought it best that he should finish the job himself. But as he manipulated the controls of his aircraft toward the target area, he did not notice that his skin had now taken on an ominous glow. Or that his hands and body were now beginning to fuse with the aircraft interior...

_**(a couple miles away...)**_

"Now that... is what I call a explosion!" Haggard exclaimed, as he and the rest of his team witnessed

another tank explode in a brilliant fire ball. Not to long after the main mercenary force had pulled back, a large number of enemy heavy armor lead by 3 BMD-3's had began to advance on their position. Redford was just about to order everyone to fall back and take up new positions to engage the new threat. But once again he failed to realize just who was in there company and was soon reminded when Sailor Uranus launched "World SHAKING!" and quickly destroyed the lead APC. Neptune soon followed up with a "Deep SUBMERGE!" and destroyed the second one with ease. The third tried to take then out but Haggard, not wanting to miss out ton the fun, fired his rocket launcher and quickly destroyed it. What followed next was a repeat of what had just happened. The only difference being that the rest of the shenshi got a piece of the action. Mars managed to melt the treads of one tank and render it useless, while Jupiter and Venus double teamed another tank and reduced it to a burning hulk. Moon, even though unable to bring herself to kill any one, just used her Tiara to disable a few more Tanks and APCs to allow their occupants to abandon there vehicles before Uranus, Neptune or bad company finished them off. But after about 10 minutes, the mercenary forced was completely wiped out. Save for a few that were now quickly making a strategic with drawl to the rear. The final tank was taken out by Sailor Venus, who sent a beam of energy into the gun barrel. Which caused a massive explosion, but fortunately the crew had abandon it before she did...

The 2 team came together near the ware house and Redford said... "That looks like the last of them. They won't be coming back."

" For there sake, I hope that you are right." Neptune replied.

" We should get back to Mercury and Mimi." Tuxedo added, "they should be done by now."

" we should get back." ,Moon stated " and when we get home, I am going to help Mimi start over no mater what."

" Yea.. I guess we can all help." Venus added, " every one deserves a second chance."

The rest of the shenshi nodded in agreement with their leader. All of them knew that every one, no matter who they were or what they did, deserved a second chance. A fact that Uranus and Neptune knew all too well.

They were about to head back into the the building to check on their friends, when the sound of a helicopter approaching and when they turned to face the new threat, they were surprised to see that it was the the very same helicopter that had shoot them down just some hours before.

"What is that?" Venus said, as she saw the black helicopter approach.

" It's a _Kamov Ka-52 Alligator. NATO_ reporting name Hokum B. It has a top speed of 196 miles per hour and a range of 339 miles. It is armed with a 30 mm shipunov cannon and a variety of weapon attachments." Haggard answered and when he did, every one in the group just stared at him with a _"where the hell did that come from?" _look on there faces.

"Hey! I know... stuff!" the demo expert replied in his defense.

"What is he doing?" Uranus asked, as she and the rest of the group noticed that the flight path of said helicopter was now becoming erratic. "Is he trying to kill himself?"

"Mars, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked her friend, as she saw the strange look on her face.

" Something's wrong..." she replied in a distant tone, " there is a lot of dark energy coming from it..."

"From what?" Moon asked the fire shenshi. Wondering just what she meant by that.

As they looked on, they began to tense up as the aircraft came closer. Not wanting to leave any thing to chance, Sailor Venus pointed her index fingers and yelled... "_Crescent BEAM!" _Moments later , a beam of golden energy shot out and struck the aircraft in the under body. Normally such a strike would destroy most aircraft and for a moment it looked like this would be no different as the aircraft fell to earth and crashed right in front of them. They were all about to rejoin the others back in the warehouse, when the heard an inhuman groan coming from the wreckage.

As they looked, they discovered to there horror that a new and possibly deadlier threat now stood. It stood at almost 20 feet in height and its body was covered in both armor and components of the crashed helicopter . On one of its arms, was the same cannon that was just moments before mounted on the chin of the craft, while the rotor blades adorned its back. But what really had them in shock was the new creature's head. It was demonic in appearance but it still held human features that made it all the more horrific. When Sailor Moon saw the creature, she swallowed hard... "It's... it's him..."

"Who?" Tuxedo Karmen, as he and the rest of the shenshi joined her.

"It's... the Legionnaire..."


	17. Chapter 17

_**End Game pt. 2**_

"What? What happened to him?" Sailor Venus asked Moon, as she and every on else there stood slacked jawed at the new creature in front of them.

" I don't know. He reminds me of that tank creature the dealt with yesterday." Moon replied, stunned by what she was seeing. "We have to get back to the others!"

"Uh..guys, I don't like how that thing is looking at us!" Sweetwater exclaimed, as he noticed the look on the creature's human like face. But before any one could react, the "Legionnaire" roared in anger and lunged out at the group, striking the ground with such a force, that the earth shook and almost knocking all of them down.

No sooner had the Shenshi had managed to get back on to their feet, the creature struck again. This time using the same 30 mm cannon that was it's arm to attack them. But before it could get off another burst, a rocket came in and struck the side if it's head with a massive explosion. When the shenshi looked to see just where it came from, the saw Haggard standing there with his rocket launcher in his hands and a smile on his face. " Hey you big ugly! over here!" he called out in a taunting tone. No sooner that her did, the creature turned it's attention towards the army demo expert but before it could fire, a ball of energy,compliments of Sailor Uranus, struck the creature in it's back, causing it to stagger a bit. It was at this point all the other shenshi , as well as the rest of the solders manged to recover from the creatures strike and were now beginning to strike back with there own attacks...

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars managed to combine their attacks, as a flaming arrow encompassed with electricity shot forward and hit the creature hard. But the creature managed to recover quickly from this assault and struck back out at them. This time sending the rotor blades on it's back flying at them. But the 2 women managed to avoid the attack by diving out of the way. It was about to strike at them again with its cannon, but a combined burst machine gun fire from Sweetwater and Tuxedo Karmen manged to draw its attention form the girls and towards them. But now they were its target and were soon in the line of fire, as it sent the rotor blades at them. Karmen and Sweetwater both had moments to react, before the blades came in and narrowly missed them by inches. So sooner had it sent the blades off, Venus struck the creature with "_ Crescent Beam SHOWER!" _and struck it multiple times about its body. But all the beams seamed to do to the creature was piss it off, as it let loose another roar and charged the goddess of love head on. But luckily, the creature was too slow and Venus was able to get out of the was with ease, as the creature rammed itself into the building that was behind her. Sailor Moon was also getting her strikes in as well, using her Moon Tiara to strike at the beast. Seeing that her attacks were limited. But even thought the combined power of the shenshi, coupled with the fire power provided by the solders were devastating in there own right, they seemed to do little to the creature in terms of slowing it down. All it managed to do was make it more and more enraged, as it just continued to attack them...

"Hey!" a small yet very familiar voice called out. When the shenshi and the solders turned to see who it was, they saw both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn running up to them.

"Mercury! Saturn! What are u doing here?" Moon said , as she ran up to the 2 shenshi... " It's done! The repairs are completed... WHAT IS THAT?" Mercury exclaimed, as both she and Saturn saw the massive creature that the others were doing battle with.

"It's a long story. But since you are here now we can use a _Planet Attack _on it" Moon told her.

The _'Sailor Planet Attack' _was quite possibly thee most destructive attack that the Sailor Shenshi had at their disposal. The attack was first used when the scouts had traveled to the future and faced off with _Esmeraude. _Who had been transformed into a large dragon and was attacking the Crystal Palace. Using this attack, the Shenshi were able to destroy the beast and save the Palace all together. Now they were facing off with a foe that though was not a dragon, was just as dangerous and deadly. And since the Inner Shenshi were together now, now was a very good time to use it.

With the outer shenshi and the solders giving then cover, the Inner shenshi came together around Sailor Moon and held hands...

"_Mars Star POWER!"_

"_Mercury Star POWER!"_

"_Jupiter Star POWER!"_

"_Venus Star POWER!"_

"_Moon Crystal POWER!" _

"_SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" _they all yelled together, as they all began to to glow in their planet's respective colors and energy began to flair around them. Then... 5 colorful beams shot into the air and formed into a bright glowing ball, before the 5 bolt of energy shot forth and right towards the creature.

The beast did not stand a chance, as the bolts struck the creature dead center in it's chest. The beast let lose a roar in agonizing pain, just as it too began to glow to and dissolve in to nothingness and withing moments... the creature, as well as the human that it had been at one time. The leader of the deadliest army in the world... was no more...

"Wow..." Haggard gasped out, as he and the other men stood slacked jawed at what the had just seen.

"Yea..." Replied Sweetwater, as he too was at a loss for words. Redford and Marlowe for there part just stood there in silence. Once the dust had settled and any trace of the creature was gone, the 2 teams regrouped and soon were on there way back to meet up with Mimi.

As this was going on, Mimi was going over her final checks on her machine. Her mind raced with the thought of finally being able to return home and start a new life. She had dreamed about this day happening for a very long time and now it would finally happen. The shenshi had agreed to help her and Sailor Moon had gone as far as befriending her. Something that no one had ever done for her. But as she made her final calculations and adjustments to her creation, a evil thought flashed across her mind. Maybe she could trap those blasted shenshi here and be rid of them once and for all, while she returned and started a new. She would be rid of them once and for all and they would no long be a problem to her. But what would that accomplish? All it would do was show that she was still the same cold blooded individual that she was so trying to change from. She now had a chance to prove to them that she was a new person and that she had truly changed. Besides... Sailor Moon herself had vouched for her and she was not going to let her new friend down. As she worked, she heard some approaching and when she looked, she saw the Shenshi and the same solders walking toward her...

"Are all of you alright?" Mimi asked, sounding very concerned. " What happened?"

"It is a long story," Moon replied, " Mercury said that every thing is ready and we can go home?" Mimi just nodded and guided the shenshi to there spots on the machine.

Each one of them took there position around Sailor Moon, as she came up to a small podium like device in front the Mimi's machine. Placing her hands on the podium, Moon closed her eyes

and began to focus her energy on to the device. The other shenshi followed suit, as they stood behind her and rested their hands on her shoulder and closed there eyes as well. Soon, a colorful glow began to pulsate from the group and seep it's ways towards the device in front of them...

"What are they doing?" Marlowe asked Tuxedo Karmen, who was standing along side with them... "How are they even doing that?"

Tuxedo just shook his head and said... "I could not even begin to explain it to you."

As they continued to look on, they saw that as the glow began to enter the device, the machine in front of them began to buzz to life. The lights began to blinks, as the familiar sound of a machine powering up began to fill the air. At her work station, Mimi monitored the power levels of the machine. Making sure that every thing was alright. She could not help but to feel a bit giddy as sh saw the power levels rise. All the while she was monitoring the health and well being. She had promised them that no harm would be done and she would be damned if any thing did...

The seconds felt like hours as the machine slowly began to charge up. Sailor Moon and her shenshi still at the podium glowing, as Mimi and every one else looked on. But finally after a few tense moments, the meter on Mimi's monitor read that the machine was now at full power. It was now ready for it's one and only task. But what really made Mimi happy was the fact that the monitors also showed that Moon and her shenshi were all fine and well.

"That's it!" Mimi exclaimed from her work station " there is only one thing left to do..." she said, as she got up and walked toward Moon and the shenshi at the podium. At this point the shenshi had removed themselves from the device in front of them and made way for Mimi to move in. Then... Mimi placed her hand on the podium and closed her eyes as well .

All of a sudden, the Machine in front of them began to whirl even louder, as a section of it began to spread open and form into a perfect circle. No sooner had the circle appeared, a large black hole, similar to the ones that Mimi was able to create, formed and stabilized in side of it...

"There...it is done. We can all go now." Mimi said, as she turned back to Moon " and I promise... when we get back home, you will never see me again."

" Mimi..." Moon said, " you don't have to go through life all alone. Yes you did bad things in your past but you still need friends in your life. And I am more than willing to be yours if u let me."

"Thanks, but I think it is for the best if I leave Tokyo . Too many bad memories their and I want to get a fresh start." Mimi reasoned, "I feel that is is for the best."

Moon wanted to protest, but she could see and understand where Mimi was coming from. "Well, I can't force you to think other wise. But still, if y ever need any thing , do not be afraid to contact me for help." she said with a smile.

"Thank you..." Mimi said, as she embraced Moon. To with the young woman returned. As soon as they separated, Moon went up to Sgt. Redford and his men and said... " Thank you... all of you. If it were not for your kindness, I would have never found my frieds."

"AWWW, TIS NOTHIN'" Haggard said. "Yea! It was nothing at all.!" Sweetwater added on.

"Don't mention it!" Redford replied, "If it were not for you, I would still be on that golf course in Sedaristan." Marlowe of his part, just remained silent and nodded.

" Still, that you all of you." Moon said , as she bowed in gratitude. Redford for his part, just returned the the gesture and bowed as well.

"We should get going. That portal won't say open for long." Mimi told them, as she looked at her machine. All the shenshi heard her and made there way over to the portal. They all lined up side by side and looked into the portal. They all took one final look at the American solders that had helped them and gave them one final wave before they all entered the portal and vanished. Moments later the machine powered down and soon the ware house was now silent once again.

"Well there they go." Haggard said, as he looked on at the machine..."Yea..." Sweetwater added, "So what do we do now?"

It was at that point that every one remembered that there was still a room full of mercenary gold to deal with . A small smile crept across all there faces as the reality of their situation soon struck them...

_**(A Couple Hours later...)**_

"TRUCKASAURUS REX HERE I COME!" Haggard exclaimed, as he, Sweetwater, Marlowe and Redford drove out of the city. With a truck load of gold in hand. Not to long after the Shenshi left, Redford, with a bit of help from Mike-one Juliet, managed to get there hands on a 2 and a half ton truck from the US army.

"WOOOHHHHHOOOOO! LETS GO FISHIN'!" Redford yelled out, as he and his squad rode out of the city of Sadiz with there new found wealth in hand.

_**THE END...**_


End file.
